


An Innocent Jewel

by alpineshoodratt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Ezekiel | Gadreel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, F/M, Human Castiel, Human Ezekiel | Gadreel, Human Lucifer, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Nice Meg, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Castiel, Top Ezekiel | Gadreel, Top Lucifer, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 59,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpineshoodratt/pseuds/alpineshoodratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Sam of the Campbell Kingdom was a rare, beautiful Omega prince.  Kept safe by his grandfather, King Samuel and older brother, Prince Dean. </p><p>Two neighboring empires, two rival Alphas, will do anything to mate the 'Innocent Jewel'. </p><p>Anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE OMEGA

Sam knelt on a velvet cushion at his grandfather’s feet. He spent most afternoons this way but today he was delighted to be in the library instead of the throne room. Sam would never complain. Good Omegas never complain. Prince Sam was the Campbell Kingdom’s only male Omega. In the library, he was allowed to read as King Samuel did. When his cousin, Christian, entered to announce a visitor from the Garrison Empire, Prince Gadreel entered the library. The aroma of cedar and nutmeg filled Sam's nose and his heart began to beat just a little quicker. The Omega looked up from his book, not up to the Prince’s eyes, of course, you should never look an Alpha in the eye. But he did gaze up enough to see a tall man, broad shoulders, dark hair and a friendly smile. Grandfather leaned over, quietly instructing Sam to join Dean’s pup in the garden. Dean was to join the King and Gadreel. The Omega stood, tipped forward slightly for his King to kiss his forehead and then obediently left the room, hands folded, and eyes down. 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel entered the library in haste with important news of his brother, Prince Lucifer, defecting to the Samhain Empire and bringing a war with him. A battle that would surely affect both the Garrison Realm and the Campbell Kingdom. He was stopped short, speechless, as he laid eyes on a small boy sitting at His Majesty’s feet. The sweet smell of Omega filled the room, cocoa; warm vanilla, instantly changed his focus. The boy's delicate features, wide hazel eyes and flowing shoulder chestnut hair, took his breath away.  
When the precious being stood and left the room, so gracefully his footsteps made no sound, Gadreel was able to breathe again. Suddenly realizing he had yet to speak a word to his neighboring king.  
“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” the King said, catching his attention.  
“I apologize, my Lord, I truly meant no disrespect.” Gadreel responded, embarrassed that he had yet to address the king properly. His father would be appalled at such behavior.  
His Majesty chuckled softly, “Quite alright, my boy. My Jewel has that effect on everyone who sees him.”  
“Your ‘jewel’? I’ve heard the stories of the Campbell Kingdom’s prince Omega but thought they were embellished. He is truly a beautiful ”. Gadreel replied.  
They entered into an awkward silence until Prince Dean was introduced and talks of war kept their attention for the next few hours. The sweet smell of the Omega lingered. Finally, as they settled on the details of the alliance, Gadreel suggested that allowing him to mate the kingdom’s Omega would strengthen the bond between kingdoms. He could think of nothing he wanted more than to just scent the boy forever. 

THE OMEGA

Sam entered the garden only to have his knees attacked by a small pup with amazing freckles. He picked the boy up, swung him around and laughed “Where is your father, little man?”  
“With Mother” came a squeaky reply between giggles. Following his nephew, he caught sight of his older brother, Dean. The heir lay back in the grass next to his Omega mate, Lisa, swollen with another pup, gently stroking the Prince’s hair until little Ben jumped onto his stomach.  
“Uncle Sam is looking for you, Father”. Ben yelled, much louder than necessary.  
Tossing his pup playfully off his lap, he stood up to meet the Omega. A soft kiss to his forehead before teasing “Grandfather let you outside to play, Sammy?”  
Dean was the only person in the world who would address the kingdom’s “jewel” so informally; Sam absolutely adored him for that. His brother never treated him differently since he presented Omega, at least not in private. In front of royalty, especially his King, the Alpha followed all the traditional ideas of how to treat a rare; delicate Omega. Sam didn’t mind the traditional treatment much but Dean found it annoying and old fashioned.  
“Grandfather has a visitor from another kingdom. He’d like for you to join him in the library.” Sam explained, “And don’t call me Sammy, I’m not 12 anymore.” He smiled and stuck out his tongue for good measure.  
“16 is still a child, Sammy.” The older Prince responded with an annoying smirk.  
“Go see your king. I’ll stay and keep your Omega company.”  
A quick kiss on Lisa’s cheek, another on Sam’s forehead, a tousle to Ben’s hair and the Alpha Prince headed to the castle.  
Dean spoke for several hours with his Grandfather and Prince Gadreel. They had reached an agreement to join forces should either realm come under attack from their common enemy. Dean appreciated Gadreel’s upfront nature and respected his knowledge of wars and tactics. That was until the Prince of the Garrison suggested enforcing their alliance by allowing him to claim the Omega, the Campbell Kingdom’s most precious” jewel”. 

The Alpha 

Prince Gadreel immediately scented anger from the Omega’s older brother. Prince Dean’s face had changed from one of respect and fellowship to one of animosity. King Samuel, scenting his grandson’s aggression, instructed Dean to have Christian prepare a banquet, a celebration of the friendship between the kingdoms. The Prince looked as he might argue, reconsidered, and glared sharply at Gadreel as he left the room.  
“You’ll have to forgive my heir. He’s very much an ‘Alpha’ and unbelievably protective of his younger brother. He’s never allowed anyone near Sam, even before he presented Omega. Since my daughter and her husband were killed, Dean has been responsible for my Jewel’s safety. Unfortunately, Sam will never be mated. He is to stay in the Campbell kingdom all his life, untouched and pure.”  
As much as Gadreel wanted to debate the King’s wishes, he was wise enough to nod in agreement and drop the subject entirely.  
Sometime later, after he and his men had properly cleaned up and rested, they gathered in the dining hall with the entire royal family. King Samuel sat at the head of the table, Prince Dean to his right and the Omega jewel, kneeling on a velvet cushion, to his left. Sam kept his head down, hands folded, bottom resting on his heels. Throughout the meal, the king would feed his younger grandson by hand. An older custom of ‘caring for an Omega’. Gadreel caught himself watching the interaction several time, having to correct himself not to stare at the younger Prince. Sam's hair shining, eyes bright, wearing a thin tunic and breaches made of an olive gauze. The color brought more green out of his hazel irises, he was stunning.

THE OMEGA 

Dean had noticed the attention Gadreel paid his brother as well. As the meal went on, his anger grew to the point that everyone nearby could smell Alpha fury. Sam instinctively bowed lower and Lisa excused herself, hand protectively on her belly and left the hall. Samuel finally had to address the situation, reaching for his jewel’s hand and guiding him to stand. Leaning to his ear, speaking softly, “No one is angry with you, my pet. Retire to your chambers and I’ll send Gwen up with the rest of your meal”. Cupping Sam’s face, he kissed him on his forehead and the young Prince gratefully left. The meal had been incredibly uncomfortable for him, the smell of the foreign Alpha, pleasing as it was, and his own brother’s anger, a bitter/sour scent had him trying to make himself smaller.  
The King inquired “Prince Gadreel, I understand you’re planning on staying with us for the next few days? Resting up before your journey home?”  
“Actually, I think my men and I should ride out at first light, hurry back to Garrison with the good news” Gadreel replied, eyeing Dean.  
“That’s a good idea” Dean replied coldly.  
Samuel gave his heir a disapproving look.  
Sam was happy to be alone in his chambers. He had problems adjusting to a lot of traditional Omega behavior after he presented at 14. Now, two years later, he was used to it. Obedient and submissive, Sam was always a good Omega. Finishing his meal, he changed into his night shirt; climbed into bed with the smell of cedar and nutmeg in his sinuses. The scent of the tall Alpha. 

THE ALPHA

Prince Dean, himself, volunteered to show Gadreel and his men to the guest chambers of the great castle. After the men were settled in their rooms, the Campbell Alpha insisted on escorting the Garrison Alpha to his room. Standing between Gadreel and the door, Dean cleared his throat loudly. “I can smell the arousal you have when my brother is in the room. You may want to try harder to control yourself, some Alpha's protective instincts lead to displays of...violence. I shall say goodnight and goodbye to you, as I’m sure you’ll be on your way home before I rise in the morning”  
The threat was not so vaguely issued, Gadreel understood and bowed slightly before brushing past Dean and into his room. Shutting the door behind him, he closed his eyes, leaning against it. He couldn’t get the image of the beautiful jewel out of his head or the wonderful smell of warm vanilla and cocoa that accompanied it. Then, a slow smile spread across his face as a solution flooded him. Several hours later, in black of night, he entered the Omega’s chamber quietly. His men had already knocked out the guards and the horses were readied downstairs. The Alpha stood at the foot of the large bed, watching the small; perfect creature sleep. The boy, lying on his side, knees curled up and hands under his cheek, looked every bit the angel Gadreel thought him to be.


	2. Chapter 2

THE OMEGA 

Sam awoke from dreams filled with broad shoulders and kind smiles, to a large hand covering his mouth. In the darkness, he could make out two indigo eyes staring down at him. He shook his head briskly in an attempt to dislodge the hand and was rewarded with a rag in his mouth. Suddenly turned onto his stomach like he weighed nothing at all, cloth strapped around his head to secure the rag in place, he was quickly bound: hands behind his back, ankles together. The Omega squirmed and screamed into his gag but was completely ignored. He could smell the tall Alpha, his innocent mind thought of ransom or negotiating tactics, and his grandfather’s anger at a practical stranger touching his grandson.

The man turned him over once more, gave him a small smile that he would’ve thought kind if not for the current circumstances. He then tucked his shoulder into the boy’s waist, hauling him up so the boy's head hung upside down on the man’s back, his legs in front, held firmly. As they exited the room, Sam raised his head slightly to see the two night guards assigned to him lying on the floor. He prayed they were unconscious and not dead. The Alpha’s shoulder pressing hard into his stomach, he had trouble breathing, especially with the rag in his mouth. Sam tried to concentrate on staying conscious. The man walked quickly, skipping steps as he escaped the castle, jostling Sam so much his head bounced off his back several times. The Alpha handed him clumsily to one of his men, mounted his horse and then Sam was returned awkwardly to him. With his bindings secure, the boy could only sit side saddle in front of the Alpha, leaning on his chest to keep from falling. The Omega was sure that this was some kind of horrible nightmare. The jewel of the Campbell kingdom simply did not get kidnapped. Impossible.

THE ALPHA 

Gripping the reins with one hand and holding his prize securely in front of him, Gadreel galloped away from the castle as quickly as he could. Some of his men had gone ahead of him, his most trusted followed behind. They had to move swiftly before anyone noticed the boy’s disappearance. The scent of Omega fear burned his nose, like inhaling black pepper. He pulled the boy closer to his body, encouraging him to scent the Alpha, and instinctively calm himself. The smell would fade for a bit, then return, sometimes stronger. After they had put a good amount of distance between themselves and the Campbell’s, one of his men, Ezekiel, rode up beside him. “Your Majesty” he began “I’m afraid they’ll be able to track us by the Omega’s scent. If we can smell his fear, and most of us are Betas, so could any other rouge in this territory. It’s not safe.” 

Gadreel knew exactly what he meant. An unmated, male Omega traveling any distance is dangerous. Anyone could catch the scent and kill them all just to claim him. Omegas were rare, male Omegas were almost unheard of. He sighed loudly; knowing the only way to protect Sam and his men was to claim him as soon as possible. That meant they couldn’t wait the long trip home, it would have to be done here, in the woods. He looked down at the Omega, leaning up against him, and silently apologized for what he was about to do. 

The Omega

When the Alpha behind him commanded everyone stop and rest for an hour, Sam was so grateful he almost cried. His behind hurt something terrible; he hadn’t been on a horse in two years. Riding was too dangerous for a delicate Omega. The boy's shoulders throbbed from the awkward positioning of his bindings and the gag tied around his head had knotted some of his hair in with it. The tall man dismounted the horse, and then reached up to gently set Sam on his feet. Somewhat unbalanced with his ankles bound, he fell against the Alpha’s chest once again. After helping him upright, the older prince tapped on his gag and asked “Do we still need this?”  
Sam shook his head ‘no’.

“If I take this off, you do not scream or cry. You do not yell for help. You do not beg me to let you go. You do not say a word or make a sound, understand?”  
Sam nodded. 

Large hands removed the gag, mindful not to pull any hair. The Omega opened and closed his mouth several times, flexing his jaw. A small pink tongue licked his dried lips, he swallowed and waited. The Alpha’s scent changed slightly as he exhaled.

“Do we need these?” the Alpha asked, pointing to his binds.  
Again, Sam shook his head.

The man quickly untied his wrists and ankles. Moving his arms in front of himself slowly, with a whimper of pain as he stretched his aching shoulders, Sam looked up at the man. Not in his eyes, of course. 

“Come” the Alpha said, taking Sam’s hand and pulling him away from the makeshift camp his men were setting up. He led him a bit deeper into the forest,“You should relieve yourself before we have to move again.” It took the Omega a moment to understand, then his eyes widened at the thought of doing that in front of someone. A quiet chuckle followed, “Don’t worry, you can step behind that tree there. Please do not try and run. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I have to.” 

Sam nodded in understanding, stepped behind the tree as the words “any more than I have to” echoed in his head. Why would the man have to hurt him? He was a good Omega, obedient and submissive, never needed to be punished before. After he relieved himself, he rounded back around the tree and froze. There was a bedroll on the ground, several furs lay on top of it and the Alpha was in the process of removing his shirt. Sam backed up until he felt the tree bark on his back, frantically looking around for help or escape. The older man edged closer to him, tears sprang to his eyes and raced down his cheeks. 

“Please don’t do this” the Omega begged quietly. 

THE ALPHA 

It was the sweetest, softest and most beautiful voice Gadreel had ever heard. The desperation lacing the words combined with the crystal tears tracing a path down the Omega’s face broke his heart. It made what he had to do next seem even crueler than before. He stepped carefully closer to the boy, keeping his voice gentle and calming, “I am sorry, Prince, but it’s unsafe for you to travel unclaimed. Anyone could attack and steal you from me”. 

“Then take me home” replied his angel, a whisper so timid Gadreel almost didn’t hear him. 

Gadreel cupped the Omega’s face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. Then, as he had seen the king and prince do, he kissed him lightly on the forehead before answering “I can’t, sweetheart.” 

The Alpha began tugging Sam towards the waiting bedroll. The Omega resisted by digging the heels of his bare feet into the soil and tree roots. Gadreel responded by picking up the boy, as if he were weightless and laying him down on the furs. The young prince immediately turned to his stomach in an attempt to crawl away, crying so loudly now that the Alpha was sure his men could hear. Gripping the boy behind his neck, just under his skull, where a primal gland caused Sam to fall limp, motionless. Because the Omega had only been wearing a long night shirt when he was taken, Gadreel simply pulled it up to the middle of his back, exposing the pale white skin just begging to be touched, to be tasted; to be worshipped. The Alpha ran his free hand down Sam’s spine, to the crack of his ass. He heard the Omega inhale sharply, whispering “Please, please stop” over and over again. 

There was no time for seduction. No time to gently coax a frightened boy in to submitting. No time, even, for patience. Gadreel sucked his middle finger into his mouth, wetting it as much as he could and slowly prodded into the rim of Sam’s hole. Still held limp by the Alpha’s other hand, the Omega could do nothing but bury is face into the furs and sob hopelessly. Adding another finger, then a third, trying to stretch out the incredibly tight hole, the older Prince slowly released Sam’s neck. When the boy did not immediately squirm or struggle, he gripped his hips, lined up his cock to the sweet, pink pucker and without further preparation, pushed himself deep inside.  
The forest filled with a scream so chilling, no one would ever believe it had come from a human. 

THE OMEGA 

Sam had been ripped in half. He was dying. He was sure of it. No one could possibly experience this much pain and survive. He heard a horrible, howling shriek and then he realized the haunting cry was coming from his own mouth. The man began to slowly thrust back and forth inside him. The Omega could smell the dull, coppery scent of blood. With no natural slick to ease the penetration, the blood acted as a lubricant and the Alpha began to move quicker and harder. 

Never before had the jewel of the Campbell kingdom experienced such agony, such terror or such hopelessness. He prayed for his brother, for his king, for his own death but none of these prayers were answered. He could only grip and release the furs beneath him, scream into the ground and beg silently in his head for it to be over soon. The Alpha was saying something, it sounded too far away, he couldn’t understand but the next moment the larger man gripped him around his body, pulling him upwards so that Sam’s back was against his chest. This made the invasion feel much deeper, more painful, making him dizzy as he dropped his head back onto the man’s shoulder.

Movements continued; the Omega remained boneless against the Alpha. There was a sudden low growl coming from the larger man, it became louder and louder as the thrusts became harder and more irregular. Sam could feel the knot forming, tugging at his rim with every movement. Finally, with an animalistic howl, the Alpha came deep inside of him. The knot locking them together and, at the same instant, the Prince of Garrison claimed the Omega Jewel Prince of Campbell, sinking his teeth deep into the boy’s shoulder.

Sam’s world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

THE ALPHA

Gadreel felt his new mate fall completely motionless just as he was recovering from his orgasm. He carefully guided the unconscious Omega down with him to the ground; turning them on their sides as he waited for his knot to go down. Every few minutes, another wave of pleasure would hit him and more of his seed spilled into Sam. When he could feel the boy stirring beside him, he gently stroked his hair and spoke softly. “I’m so sorry I had to do it this way. I’m going to take such good care of you, Sam. If you let me, I can make you so happy. I’ll give you a good life, Omega. I swear”

The sound of crying had returned, but much softer and in the tone of surrender. The Alpha’s mate had no fight left. Gadreel licked his mating mark clean, whispered soothingly in his Omega’s ear as he held him. After a while, when he was able to disengage from Sam’s small body, he ripped the young prince's night shirt into rags. The Alpha used the torn fabric to clean himself, still half hard at the sight of his new mate, and then dressed. Using another piece, he gently wiped the blood and come from the Omega’s entrance, causing him to whimper but making no attempt to move. Gadreel lowered himself back down to the boy’s ear, “Rest now, little one, we have a lot of miles to cover before we stop again. When you’re ready, dress in these britches and this tunic.” Sam nodded that he understood but continued to stare aimlessly out into the darkness of the woods.

THE OMEGA

Sam listened to twigs breaking and leaves crushing beneath his new Alpha’s feet. When Gadreel sounded far enough away, he sat up cautiously. His entire body hurt. Hugging his legs to his chest, he lay his head on his knees, and mourned his former life. No more would he be the untouched Omega Prince of the Campbell’s. Never again would he kneel at his grandfather’s feet, or feel his brother’s constant protection, or hear his nephew laugh. He cried for the death of the king’s prized jewel. 

Finally, he stood slowly, his whole being aching and dressed as instructed by his Alpha. Sam debated briefly about running, taking his chances in the forest, but knew that would be fruitless. He belonged to Gadreel now, their scents mixed and their bodies bonded. There was no escape. The Omega padded gingerly on bare feet towards the fire light of camp, ignoring the dampness between his legs. There was a sudden shout, a chorus of yelling followed by the ring of metal hitting metal. Sam swallowed his fear, creeping out to the clearing. There, standing tall and regal was his brother. Dean came. He was too late, but Sam was grateful that one of his prayers had been answered. Dean was here. 

THE ALPHA

Packing up camp with his men, Gadreel caught the scent of the Alpha moments before he laid eyes on him. The Garrison Prince stood, sword in hand, waiting as Prince Dean entered the clearing. The rage on the heir’s face was undeniable. 

“You’ve stolen my brother!” he bellowed. 

The Garrison Prince simply replied “Yes, I have”. 

Dean rushed forward, sword drawn, with Campbell soldiers moving in with him. Gadreel’s men were lining in formation to defend when everything went eerily quiet. The Omega stepped into sight. His Alpha watched him, swallowed in clothes 3 sizes too big, hair in disarray, face red and blotchy, eyes swollen from crying, small circles of blood seeping through the shoulder of his tunic as he limped slowly from the cover of the trees. 

“Sammy!” Dean cried and took a step towards him, only to be blocked by several Garrison soldiers. The Omega's eyes pleaded with his new mate for permission, Gadreel nodded and Sam moved as swiftly as his pain would allow him. The boy threw his arms around his big brother’s waist, the Prince’s sword dropped into the dirt as he held his baby brother tightly. He moved back slightly to look at the Omega’s face. Brushing away the tears from Sam's cheeks he caught sight of red on his shoulder. Dean’s eyes widened, realizing a claim mark was bleeding through. The older prince dipped his head a bit to look into Sam’s sad, hazel eyes.

Gadreel watched as realization crossed Dean’s face. The Prince, never letting go of his brother, turned his attention to the Alpha. “You bastard. Have you no honor? Claiming an Omega against his will in the middle of the damn woods? Are you insane?” The Garrison Prince simply let Dean continue to yell insults and threats before softly commanding, “Omega. Come here”.

The boy looked at his brother apologetically but obeyed. Dean was not his Alpha anymore, neither was King Samuel. Sam would obey his new Alpha, his mate without question. 

“Sammy…”

THE OMEGA

The pain in Dean’s voice hurt Sam more than the assault on his body. The Omega stood beside and slightly behind his new Alpha, hands folded and eyes down. He knew his brother understood the dynamics of the Alpha/Omega bond but Sam still felt the urge to apologize for walking away from him. Now it was Dean’s turn to tear up, but he stubbornly refused to let them fall. Instead, he glared at Gadreel. 

“My grandfather will never unite with an army commanded by a coward and a thief” he growled. 

Sam’s Alpha replied, “On the contrary, I am certain his majesty will be more inclined to ensure the safety of my kingdom, now that his precious jewel resides there”. 

Those words seem to punch Sam in the stomach. All of this, the fear, the pain, the shame, came crashing down on him. The Omega had no interest in issues of state. No opinions on wars or religion. Was he used as a pawn to insure his king’s agreement with the Garrison? The idea spun in his head, as he listened to his brother and his Alpha argue loudly but he didn’t understand any of the words. He grew dizzy, his face hot, his heart beating rapidly as his legs gave out dropping him to his knees. 

Both Alphas immediately ran to him. 

“Sammy? Are you all right?"

“Omega, what’s wrong?”

The young prince fell forward on to his hands, fighting the urge to just sleep. He was suddenly tired. So very, very tired. He found that all he prayed for now was rest. An escape to a quiet, dark place where tonight never happened. 

Sam slumped further, Gadreel rushed to catch him before his face hit the dirt; the bottom of his britches came in to view. Blood. Dark blood seeping through his pants and leaving trails down his legs.

Dean’s eyes glowed green with fury, “You’ve hurt him badly. If this is how you treat your Omegas in the Garrison territory, I will return with my full army and cut down every last one of you. Take my brother to your healer but know that I will be following in just a few days to see that he’s taken care of. Know that you may be his Alpha now, but I will always be his brother and nothing short of death will keep me from him.”

Dean picked up his baby brother, bridal style, carrying him to Gadreel’s waiting horse. Gadreel mounted and reached out to take his mate. The Campbell Prince glared knives at the Alpha but handed Sam over gently. 

Dean spoke softly to the little Omega, “I’m sorry Sammy. I should’ve protected you better. I love you, baby brother; I will see you in just a few days.” 

Sam used all his remaining strength to smile down at his big brother. It felt so odd, because he spent his whole life looking up to him. Beautiful, smart, brave handsome Dean. The Omega felt as if he was losing an arm or leg as his Alpha’s horse carried him further away from his brother. Finally, another one of Sam’s prayers were answered. He slept. Leaning against his Alpha, blood slowly seeping through his clothing, Sam slept a deep, dark, dreamless sleep, allowing him to escape, just for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

THE ALPHA

Gadreel rode as fast as his steed could carry him. Sam had fallen asleep again, his soft breathing the only evidence the boy was alive. The Alpha chose not to stop and camp with his men, instead he rode frantically towards Garrison. The Omega remained unconscious most of the time, refusing food or drink when awake. His bleeding had stopped but there were still whimpers of pain. Sam’s scent had changed, combined with Gadreel’s, but also lingered with the bitter, sour smell of fear and agony.  
The Garrison Prince finally made it to his palace, oblivious to the welcoming calls of his people, rushing instead to the entrance. Scooping the small boy in his arms, he dismounted, sprinting down the halls of the castle; exploding through the door of his cousin's chamber. Castiel was a great healer, the most intelligent man Gadreel knew.  
“You have to help him, cousin.” He breathlessly begged the surprised Beta. 

THE ANGEL

“Who is he? What happened?” Hurrying to lay the Omega gently on his bed, catching sight of the dark, dried blood on Sam’s shoulder and between his legs, Castiel breathed “Gadreel, what have you done?” 

Instead of answering, the Prince regarded his cousin with guilty, worried blue eyes. Castiel shook his head, ordered him to leave the Omega and seek out King Charles. No one dare order Gadreel around, but the matter was urgent and the Beta didn’t have time to argue. Gadreel left the room, feeling ashamed. Castiel removed Sam’s clothing; the young Prince weakly tried to move away, whispering “Don’t hurt me. Please, don’t hurt me”. The healer touched him gently, cautiously, studying his injuries and speaking in a low voice, reassuring the Omega that he was here to help. The more Castiel needed to mend the boy, the angrier he felt towards his cousin. Big Alpha prince be damned. His cousin was about to rip out his throat, regardless of the consequences. 

THE OMEGA

Sam opened his eyes hesitantly. The terrifying nightmare he had experienced following him in to the real world. The Omega had dreamt that he was kidnapped, raped, jostled on a horse for hours, a strange man removing his clothing, using a needle and thread in his most private area. A throbbing ache throughout his entire body made it all seem real. Exhaling loudly, using all his strength to sit up, Sam found himself still in the traumatic dream. The Prince didn’t recognize the bed, or the room, or the scent of Beta and then he realized he was completely undressed. Sam’s heart began to race. His mate would return, he would hurt him again, and the Omega had no hope of fighting or running away.

Tears escaped his hazel eyes once again and he cursed himself for his weakness. He wanted to be strong like Dean. Dean who would’ve never been kidnapped or mated against his will. Dean who protected the people he loved, who didn’t need protecting himself. Dean the Alpha. Sam, the small, delicate Omega, would always be weak. Would always be submissive. Would always be hurt. The boy cursed his gender, cursed his body and cursed his life. He lay back down, turned to his side; curling into himself, nothing but a small ball of misery under the blankets.

THE ALPHA

Gadreel entered his father’s throne room cautiously. King Charles surprised to see his son back so soon. 

“Gadreel! Welcome home, my boy! You’re back so much earlier than expected. Tell me, how were the talks of alliances with our Campbell neighbors?” 

The Prince swallowed loudly and announced, “Our pact with King Samuel is solid, my Lord. I have mated with his younger grandson, Sam, the Omega.” 

At this news, Gadreel’s proud father left his throne to hug his son and pat him affectionately on his back. “I had heard that the Campbell King had sworn never to mate his “jewel”. You must’ve made quite an impression on him!” 

It was at this point that Castiel burst into the room, stomping over to the pair. “If you were not my cousin and my prince, I would tear your heart out of your very chest for how you’ve treated that poor boy!” 

“Castiel!” King Charles bellowed, “You forget your place!” 

“Aye, Uncle. I forgot my place the moment Gadreel forgot his honor” came the venomous reply.

Chuck looked back at his son curiously.  
Gadreel bowed his head in shame, quietly explaining, “I did not have King Samuel’s blessing or permission to mate his grandson. I didn’t have the consent of the Omega. I simply felt that I needed him; that he belonged with me, and I took him” 

A deadly silence filled the air. Castiel suddenly thought it best to leave father and son alone, deciding to check in on his patient. Gadreel looked intently at his feet, waiting for the King to erupt.

Instead, Chuck gazed sadly at his heir and asked quietly, “Do you have any idea what you have done, Gadreel? Instead of forming an alliance with our strongest neighbors, you have started an unwinnable war. When the Samhain Empire hears of your betrayal, they are going to destroy us. Without the Campbell Realm’s support, we will crumble and fall. Your brother, Lucifer, has already done enough damage. Do all my sons truly hate their father and their kingdom?”

“My King” Gadreel began “The Campbell’s will not forsake us now. Samuel’s grandson lives among us. Our family is now his family. Lucifer betrayed us, I have made us stronger, father.”

King Charles stared at his son, unbelievingly. “What you have done, Gadreel, is put our entire kingdom in danger. You have given our closest neighboring realm reason to hate us. This is the very definition of treason.” At this he exhaled loudly, pinching his nose between his eyes, “go see to your Omega. Stay out of sight for the immediate future or I will hang you myself.” 

THE ANGEL

Castiel couldn’t be more relieved to retreat from the father and son. As angry as he was with his cousin, he knew his King was that multiplied by a hundred. The healer thought himself lucky not to be in the Prince’s boots right now.  
He returned to his chambers and found the Omega balled up beneath the blankets. Soft sobs escaped the boy’s raw throat. Castiel poured him a cup of herbal tea that would help relieve his pain and approached the edge of the bed

“Omega, you need to drink this” he urged. When the boy shook his head, his healer tried again, “if you don’t drink, you’ll never heal. Please, just try for me.” 

The Beta wasn’t a threat. An Omega is allowed to look a Beta in the eye and speak without permission. When the small Prince’s hazel eyes met Castiel’s blue ones, he saw a very small grain of trust. Encouraged, he offered the tea again with a slight smile and the Omega sat up to accept the cup. He sipped slowly, eyes wandering around the room before returning to Castiel’s. 

“What’s your name, Omega?” 

“I’m Sam” came a quiet voice, barely audible. 

“Hello Sam, my name is Castiel. I’m Gadreel’s cousin. I’m going to stay here with you until you've healed." 

“Gadreel is my Alpha?” 

“Yes, the Prince is my cousin. How old are you Sam?”

“Sixteen”

“You’re very small and delicate for your age. Even for an Omega. My cousin should not have claimed you as he did. I can assure you that, as long as I’m around, he won’t be hurting you again.” 

THE OMEGA

Sam felt a little ridiculous, not knowing his Alpha’s name until now. He couldn’t remember his grandfather or brother addressing the Prince by his name. Even his mate’s men had not called him so informally, only “your majesty” or “my lord”. 

The Omega wanted desperately to trust Castiel. He felt so hopeless and lost through all of this. Just a day ago, he knew exactly who he was and what was expected of him. Now, he had no idea. He looked up again to the Beta’s blue eyes, sipped his tea and said, “Thank you, Castiel”

Castiel smiled, “You’re very welcome, young Prince. I have to say, you are just as beautiful as the legends have foretold.” Admiring the flecks of green, brown and gold in his eyes.  
Sam tensed up at the mention of his looks, thinking that this man may have the same thoughts as his cousin. 

Castiel felt his discomfort and assured him “Don’t worry, little one, I’ve always preferred the company of woman, mostly the Betas” he concluded with a smirk and a wink. The Omega felt himself smile, even though it was a very small one, it was the beginning of a much needed friendship. Sam couldn’t remember having a friend other than his brother. So, he finished his tea and let Castiel change the bandage on his shoulder. 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel returned to Castiel’s room, finding his Omega sitting up and talking. He paused outside the door, listening to his small, sweet voice. He heard no fear in his words, smelled nothing but the soft scents of warm vanilla and cocoa, no desperation. The Beta spoke gently with the Omega, making it hard to stay mad at his cousin. The Alpha quietly cleared his throat to announce his presence. Sam and Castiel, both, went silent. His mate looked up at him warily, avoiding his eyes. 

The healer stood, “Gadreel, may I speak to you for a moment in the hall, please?” 

The Prince nodded, looked at his beautiful Omega who seemed so very small in the large bed before following his cousin out. 

“Sam has two tears, from being taken so roughly” Castiel began with the accusation clear in his voice “I’ve stitched them as best as I could but you’re not going to be able to bed your mate for some time without injuring him further. I’ve promised him he wouldn’t be hurt again, Gadreel, and I mean it”. 

Whereas the Prince could appreciate the healer’s protective instinct towards his Omega, he couldn’t help but feel insulted at the assumption he would cause his mate more pain. 

“The next time I mate my Omega, it will be with his full consent and with all the patience and gentleness I didn’t show the first time. I’m going to take care of him, Castiel. I didn’t claim him out of personal gain. I took him because he belongs with me. His scent, his eyes, his grace, it all calls to me. All I can think is 'mine'. He will learn that I am his as well. It may take time, but he will learn to trust me.” 

The Beta exhaled loudly, “I hope so, Gadreel. He is a truly precious creature and should be cherished. You should’ve taken the time to claim him properly, but that cannot be helped now. Sam didn’t even know your name until I told him. That’s not fair, cousin, it’s not right. How would you handle an Alpha claiming Hannah the same way?” 

The Alpha bristled at the thought of anyone claiming his younger sister. When she hears of what he’s done, she will truly hate him. All of this should fill the Prince with regret, but he simply could not feel it. Watching his mate, knowing Sam now belonged only to him, made him feel a joy and a peace that he would never give up. 

Let the war with Samhain begin, no one had more to fight for now than Prince Gadreel of the Garrison Kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

THE OMEGA

Sam awoke the next morning in Castiel’s bed. His new friend nowhere in the room, but a tunic with loose britches lay across the chair nearby. The Omega moved slowly to dress, relieve himself, splash water on his face and take a look out the window. He hadn’t seen any of the kingdom, or any of the people aside from Gadreel and Castiel.

It took significantly longer than normal to clean up and dress. Sam still felt an ache consuming his body especially standing and walking with the feeling of ripping inside him. As he sat on the window seat of Castiel’s chamber, watching people scurry below, the healer returned with breakfast and a smirk. “Feeling better, little one?” 

The Omega nodded and gave a small smile in return. Moving slowly to sit on the edge of the bed, he picked at the plate and started eating. After a few bites, Sam proclaimed, “You have no idea how wonderful it is to feed myself”. 

“How old were you when your presented?” his new friend asked 

“14, but I was always small for my age, easily hurt, sensitive; shy. No one close to me was very surprised, especially my brother. Dean teased me for years that I would present Omega. I’d argue with him because male Omega’s are practically extinct. As soon as grandfather knew for sure, he began to call me his jewel; started treating me as if I were made of glass..." words drifting off. He shook his head, and then brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

THE ALPHA 

The Prince had spent the night alone in his chamber, letting his Omega rest and staying out of his father’s sight. He would insist that Sam move to the room with him today. There was no reason his mate couldn’t rest and heal in his bed as well as Castiel’s. Gadreel decided he had given the boy enough space and a lot more consideration than other Omegas could have expected.

Dressed and ready to collect the beautiful Prince, the Alpha was intercepted in the hall. Gabriel, Castiel’s older brother, informed him, much too cheerfully, that the king would like to see him as soon as possible. Gadreel scowled at his cousin who always seems to enjoy the misery of others. The Prince sighed loudly and shadowed the irritatingly happy man to the throne room. Upon receiving a glare from the Alpha, Gabriel’s smile faded and he excused himself from the king’s presence.

“We have a visitor, my son. He arrived very early this morning and is remarkably enraged. Prince Dean and his men at arms have been given my hospitality and most of the west wing while they visit. He and I spoke at great length about the rift in kingdoms you have caused. You will officially apologize to your mate’s brother and you will do nothing to interfere with their fellowship while he is here. Is this understood, Gadreel? You must do everything you can to assure the Campbell Kingdom that their beloved Omega is properly taken care of and protected. At some point, I would actually like to meet the newest member of the Garrison monarchy. I hear he is as beautiful as the legend implies.”

The Alpha listened to his father’s speech, never once attempting to interrupt or argue. He was simply grateful his King was speaking to him at all. Although it wasn’t obvious with his recent activities, Gadreel loved his father deeply and the King’s opinion of him was very important. He wasn’t looking forward to dealing with Dean so soon; the Prince had kept his word and followed them back quickly. The Alpha hadn’t even had a chance to see his Omega yet this morning. 

“Sam is simply the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen, my King. As soon as Prince Dean is appeased and my mate feels better, I will bring him to you right away.”

“Feels better?” inquired King Charles, “is the boy ill?”

After a long pause Gadreel had to answer, “No, Father. What Castiel said yesterday is true, I’ve hurt him” 

Chuck gave his son another disappointed look. “My son, I honestly cannot understand why the Campbell Prince didn’t gut you when he had the chance. Should someone hurt my family in that way, death would be a blessing compared to the pain I would inflict. I can’t tell you how much faith I have lost the last few days. I feel as if I do not know you at all.”

With that, the King left the room, the Alpha reeling from his words. He couldn’t possibly deal with Dean right now. What he needed was to see his Omega. One breathe of his scent or the sound of his innocent voice, and Gadreel would be able to face anything that came his way. 

THE ANGEL

Castiel left Sam to finish his breakfast with the instruction to drink all of the healing tea. While Gadreel handled the entire mating horribly, nature would take over and the scent of an Alpha mate would be comforting and calming. It worked the other way around too; Sam’s scent could keep Gadreel at peace. The bond was formed in such a painful way, but it had still formed. Given time, there was a chance the Omega could actually be happy. 

Castiel had to believe that, the boy was just too precious to live life in misery. 

The healer almost crashed into Gadreel as the Prince left the throne room in a hurry. The Alpha stopped and bent down a bit to meet Castiel’s eyes, “Is Sam awake yet? I want to see…no, I need to see him.” Even though the Beta was still furious with his cousin, desperation in the man's his voice muted that for the moment. 

“He’s up, dressed and having his breakfast. He looks a lot better today, cousin. I think he’ll talk to you if you’re patient with him.” 

Gadreel gave Castiel a small but grateful smile, stumbling up the steps to see his mate. 

Castiel was headed through the halls in search of his cousin Hannah. He thought she would be great company for Sam as he healed. He wanted to stay there with the bright eyed Omega but had other people to treat, other responsibilities to his kingdom. 

Suddenly, coming towards him in a great hurry, was a well built man with angry green eyes. Castiel didn’t recognize him as anyone from court and stopped short.

“I’m looking for the healer, Castiel.” The man demanded 

Nervously, the Beta answered, “I am Castiel.”

“I want to see my brother, Sammy. King Chuck told me he was with you, that you were caring for him.” 

“You’re Sam’s brother, Dean? He’ll be so happy to see you. Please, follow me; I’ll take you to him.” 

The healer led the visiting Prince back through the halls to his chamber, hearing Gadreel inside talking with Sam; Castiel suggested they wait just a moment.  
Dean leaned against the wall with his head tilted back, eyes upwards as if he were praying. 

Sam’s healer hoped, for Gadreel’s sake, that the Alpha was praying for patience. 

THE OMEGA

Sam reclined in the window seat, watching the activity below. Servants, noblemen, even pups moving about the courtyard without really seeing each other. He paid special attention to the pups, playing; laughing, and it made him miss little Ben.

“Hello, Omega” He looked up to the tall Prince in the doorway, not in the eyes, never in the eyes. His voice didn’t sound dangerous today but he still so frightening. 

“Hello, Alpha” Sam returned the greeting with a voice just slightly above a whisper. 

Gadreel came in and sat at the edge of Castiel’s bed. “My father is looking forward to meeting you.” Upon seeing the Omega’s wide eyed apprehension, his mate assured him “not right away, but soon, when you’re better. How are you feeling?”

“I’m afraid I am not well, my lord, but Castiel has been very kind to me”

“I’d like you to move to my room, ‘our’ room now. I swear on my life I won’t hurt you, won’t even touch you without your permission. I just need you nearby, you’re my mate now.” 

Sam nodded, understanding that his Alpha did not have to let him stay in the healer’s room last night. Even telling the Omega that he wanted the boy with him was more than could be expected. Most Alphas would’ve simply grabbed their mate and pulled them to their chamber.

Gadreel exhaled, relieved at how his mate simply accepted his wishes and didn’t argue. Omegas were never to argue with their mates, but the Prince honestly expected more of a resistance. “You have a visitor, your brother is true to his word.”

Sam’s eyes brightened immediately. Dean was here. It had only been a day since he had seen his big brother but it seemed so much longer. Dean had always been the constant in his life, even more than his grandfather. Sam wasn’t sure how to live without him.

“I’ll give you some time with your brother. Please know that you will not be able to return to Campbell with him. You belong here now, in Garrison, with me. Understood?”  
The Omega nodded again, escaping with Dean hadn’t even crossed his mind. He knew how the Alpha/Omega dynamic worked as did his older brother; he belonged to Gadreel now. 

The Alpha approached his mate, kissed him softly on his forehead before whispering “my sweet Omega” and left the room. Sam watched him go, heart pounding as the soft “sweet Omega” echoed in his head. 

THE ALPHA

Exiting Castiel’s room, Gadreel found himself not terribly surprised to find both his cousin and Dean were waiting in the hall. Although he was thankful neither of them had felt the need to interrupt, he was still uneasy about the Campbell Prince visiting his Omega. Still concerned the Dean would try to take Sam back to his kingdom, now that he was conscious and not in immediate danger. 

The younger Alpha scowled at the Garrison prince, brushed past him rudely and entered to see his brother. Castiel raised his eyebrows at his cousin, whose face showed obvious anger at the presence of the Omega’s older brother. 

In a low voice, the healer warned “You’re very lucky, dear cousin, that a simple glare was all you received, this time”. 

Gadreel nodded in agreement, he had actually wondered himself why Dean had let him leave with the injured Omega instead of ripping out his heart and returning to Campbell. One day, years from now, he may get up the nerve to ask him but not today. Today, he had to apologize to a Prince for kidnapping and raping his younger brother. Somehow, he had to convince the Alpha that the Omega would be safe here. 

This wasn’t anything he was looking forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

THE DEVIL 

Lucifer lay in the bed of a lavishly furnished room, enjoying the beta whore sucking him off. A knock on the door made the black haired beauty lift her mouth off of him and he simply shoved her back down and yelled “Come in”.

Meg opened the door, amused that Ruby continued to pleasure the Prince despite her presence. “Abaddon has commanded your Lordship in her throne room”.  
Exasperated, “Tell her I’ll be there as soon as I ‘finish up’ here” he answered with a smirk and a wink.

“As you wish” Meg replied, bowing slightly. 

Ruby was taking too long, he grabbed two handfuls of ebony hair and thrust her head down and he pushed himself up. The Beta whore chocked and gagged but Lucifer ignored it, only focusing on his pleasure. Within minutes, he came deep in her throat, before tossing her off. She landed clumsily on the floor while he stood and pull up his britches. Ignoring her, the Alpha traitor left his chambers, heading for Queen Abaddon’s throne room. 

Upon arrival, he found Alastair and Crowley waiting with her Majesty, impatiently. 

“Bloody hell, Lucifer, we can’t stand around waiting every time you run across another whore. There are much more important issues at hand, my dear boy” Crowley scolded. 

Lucifer sneered at the older Beta, turned his full attention to the Alpha Queen. “My apologies, your Majesty” he recited insincerely 

Exhaling loudly, Alastair informed him “We’ve received a message from our spies inside your kingdom. Apparently, Garrison and Campbell have formed an alliance against us.”

The Garrison Alpha rolled his eyes “Of course they have, idiot. That was the first thing I told you they would do when I defected here” 

Queen Abaddon cleared her throat “I’m afraid, Prince Lucifer, what my men are failing to communicate is that your ‘motivation’ as it were, has been removed. Your brother, Gadreel, has claimed the Campbell kingdoms precious ‘jewel’ for his mate.” 

At this news, Lucifer was instantly furious. “You promised me the boy Omega! That is the only reason I betrayed my father and my kingdom. That was the deal. You told me King Samuel would never allow his grandson to take a mate.” 

“Apparently, Gadreel kidnapped and forced himself upon the boy without the King’s knowledge or consent.” Alastair continued, “Why this didn’t spark a war between those two kingdoms, I have no idea. But, since there is now a rift between them, Crowley and I think it’s the perfect time to strike” 

“What do you think, dark Prince?” asked the red haired Queen, obviously more invested in Lucifer’s opinion as an Alpha over the views of the two Betas.

Lucifer smiled thoughtfully, “Yes, your Majesty. You should strike as soon as possible. Delivery to me the Omega, I don’t care that he’s claimed, my brother’s death would release him. When the ‘jewel’ is here with me in your kingdom, King Samuel will order an attack on Samhain in an attempt to rescue the prince. Your army is much more ruthless. Campbell will be defeated before they reach your borders and you will have control over both kingdoms. And…I’ll have my prize as well.” 

THE OMEGA

Sam had no way of knowing he was the subject of discussion so many miles away as he stood to hug his brother with all of his strength. “Dean…” he started before the tears began to swell in his eyes again. 

“Sammy, it’s ok. You’re going to be ok” the Campbell Alpha reassured him, stroking his soft hair like he always had, ever since his father had put the Omega in his arms when Dean was just 4 years old. 

The younger Prince exhaled, pulled back to look at his brother, “I’m so happy you’re here Dean. How long can you stay?” 

His big brother shook his head, “Only a day or so, Sammy. Lisa is very close to birthing our pup. You’ll be glad to know that, if it’s a girl, we’re going to name her Samantha.” 

Sam laughed at that, “Let’s hope it’s another boy pup, then. There are already too many “Sams” in our family.” Then his tone turned serious, “How is grandfather? What did he say when you told him? Is he very disappointed with me?” 

“Sammy…”Dean replied, disbelievingly, “Grandfather would never be disappointed with you. It’s not as if you ran off with your secret lover. Our King is furious with Gadreel and beside himself with worry. I barely returned to our home before he insisted I head right back out to make sure you recovered safely. If not for his age, he would’ve made the journey himself.” 

The tears he had been fighting now flowed down his cheeks. “Everything’s so confusing, Dean.” 

His Alpha brother smiled sadly, “A bond has formed through your mating. When he claimed you, you became his and he became your’s. I remember how it was with Lisa. I couldn’t be away from her scent, couldn’t wait to touch her and she felt the same. Our situations are different, little brother, but if you have bonded with your Alpha, it’s his very instinct to protect and provide for his Omega.”

“Tell grandfather that I have bonded. Ask him not to worry about me. And tell him I will miss him terribly, Lisa and Ben too. I don’t know how to live without you though. I’ve never had to.” 

Dean returned his brother’s sad smile, “You act as though you will never see us again. Of course, I will insist your Alpha bring you to visit as often as possible. I love you, Sammy.” 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel had been waiting at the far end of the hall for the older Campbell Prince to exit Castiel’s chamber. When he finally did, he looked a lot happier (or at the least, not as angry). Then Dean approached him, he requested the younger Alpha follow him to the dining hall so they could speak in private. They had both sat across from each other at the large banquet table, when Gadreel exhaled

“I need to apologize to you, Prince. Not just you as royalty or as a representative of Campbell, but to you as an older brother. I have an Omega sister, Hannah. The idea of someone treating her the way I have treated Sam, is unfathomable. I have no excuse for my behavior. I can only say I was completely enchanted with your kingdom’s ‘jewel’ and obviously did not consider anyone’s needs but my own. I am truly ashamed of my behavior and my treatment of Sam. I would like you and your King to know that I will take care of my Omega. He’ll be protected and cherished. That one day, I pray, you can forgive me.” 

Dean had listened closely to the Alpha speak. He heard the sincerity and remorse in his deep voice.

“I will return to my king with your words and with Sammy’s words as well. I hope that they will bring him some peace of mind. You saw how precious he was to us, how adored he was. I expect you to make him feel that way every day for the rest of his life. He should never, for one moment, feel unsafe or unwanted. I will be returning on further visits and will insist you bring my brother to see his grandfather regularly.” 

Gadreel was surprise and more than a little relieved at the Campbell Prince’s words. They spoke further of continuing the alliance, planning to ask the Garrison King to join the conference, should his duties allow him the time. They were suddenly interrupted by small man, breathlessly trying to talk. 

“Slow down, Samandriel, what’s the matter?” implored Gadreel

After a few deep breathes, the man was able to answer “Someone named ‘Christian’ is here from Campbell. He has news of Prince Dean’s Omega.” 

Upon hearing that, Dean was up and gone from the table. Samandriel and Gadreel close at his heels.


	7. Chapter 7

THE ANGEL 

Castiel was in the courtyard, mending a young pup thrown from his horse. With a splint on his forearm and several small stitches to his cheek, the boy was instructed not to try riding horseback without his father from now on. When an exhausted rider rushed in through the gates, the Beta rose quickly to help the man down from his steed. 

Breathlessly, the stranger managed, “I’m Christian, cousin of Prince Dean, he has to return home as soon as he can. His Omega needs him.”

The healer asked Samandriel to alert the Campbell prince as he ordered a nearby servant to fetch water for Christian. Sitting him down on the castle steps, he coaxed the man in to taking deeper, slower breathes, calming him down. Soon Dean appeared in the courtyard, nothing but concern in his eyes. 

“Christian, what’s wrong with Lisa?” 

“She’s in labor, my lord, but something’s wrong. Amelia says the baby just won’t come and your Omega’s life is at risk.”

Some of Dean’s men had heard of the emergency and brought his horse to him, as well as their own so they could follow.  
“The midwife doesn’t know what to do, Christian?”

“No, your Majesty, she looked almost as scared as your Omega.” 

Quickly, Castiel approached, “I’ll come with you. I’ve delivered a significant number of pups. I’ve seen other women in labor with the same problem. I may be able to help” 

Dean nodded gratefully, ordering his men to get a horse ready for Castiel to accompany them back to Campbell. 

“Thank you, Castiel” he said before riding off at a neck-breaking speed. 

The Beta turned to his Prince. “Gadreel, tell your father where I’m going and why. Please let Sam know I’ll be back as soon as I can”. The Alpha nodded and wished his cousin well as Castiel mounted his horse clumsily and rode off to follow Dean. 

THE OMEGA

Sam had watched from Castiel’s window at the commotion in the courtyard. He recognized Christian as soon as he had appeared; knew that Dean and Castiel would not have left in such a rush unless something was terribly wrong. The Omega was near tears, once again, by the time his Alpha returned.

“Hello, little one,” he began softly, seeing the worry on Sam’s face. “Castiel has left with Dean to help his Omega, she’s birthing their pup” 

“That should be happy news, Alpha” Sam said, tone always just above a whisper. “Everyone looked very worried” 

Gadreel bent down a bit to see his Omega’s eyes. Sam focused on his Alpha’s nose instead “Sam, I want you to look me in my eyes”

“But, Alpha…” 

“I know an Omega is not permitted to look his Alpha in the eye. But you are my Omega and I want to see your eyes when I speak to you. When you and I are alone, you can call me Gadreel instead of Alpha, you can speak without permission and you may look directly in my eyes. This is my wish as your Alpha. Understood?” 

The Omega nodded, and then he shyly looked in to Gadreel’s eyes. They were sapphire blue, and gentle, and nothing bad had happened when he gazed in to them. No punishment, no criticism, only a small smile from his Alpha. 

“Good, see? That didn’t hurt” the Garrison Prince grinned, watching the changes in Sam’s hazel irises. When looking closely, he could see the brown and green mix, always with flecks of gold, with his Omega’s long black lashes, he could simply get lost in their beauty. He then remembered his mate’s concerns. 

“Dean’s Omega is having a harder time delivering his pup than what is normal. Castiel is a very good healer, amazing actually; he’ll make sure everything is alright. I’m sure he’ll return soon with good news. Try not to worry, sweet one” 

Sam sighed with just a little relief. He did wish he could’ve said good bye to his brother but he knew Dean would be back. For now, without Dean or Castiel, he only had his Alpha. 

“Come, Omega mine, I’ll show you our room.” Gadreel held his hand out, after just a few seconds of uncertainty; Sam took it and followed him. There were a few twists and turns, one small flight of stairs, before they arrived at his Alpha’s chamber. The small Omega knew he would certainly get lost should he ever try to move about the castle on his own.  
The Prince of Garrison’s room was considerably larger than Castiel’s. The bed, higher and wider, draped by velvet curtains on all four sides looked as if Sam may need a step stool to climb up to it. There was a large fire place taking up the majority of one wall and several large windows covering another. It was as grand as King Samuel’s room. 

THE ALPHA

The older Prince watched the wonder in his Omega’s face as he looked around his new room. When Sam realized he was being observed, he quickly blushed and looked down at his folded hands.

“Castiel has instructed me that you should be getting plenty of rest. I’d like you to take a nap; afterwards, if you’re feeling up to it, I’ll show you more of the castle”

He watched the younger Prince struggle to climb in to the massive bed before easily lifting him up. His Omega gave him an embarrassed smile and thanked him quietly. Gadreel pulled back the blankets, smelled fear from Sam, before tucking him in. When the Omega realized his Alpha was not going to climb in with him, at least not right now, he relaxed. 

Gadreel knew the apprehension that the smaller boy felt was completely his fault. Not wanting to make Sam any more uncomfortable, he kissed him lightly on his forehead “Rest sweet Omega” he sighed, then left his room, their room, to seek out his King. 

THE ANGEL

Castiel galloped awkwardly, he rarely had occasion to ride, towards the Campbell Kingdom. He had lost sight of the Prince quite a while ago, but still had several of his men to follow. No one suggested stopping or resting. The journey took almost a full day through the large wooded area between territories. When they arrived after dark, breathless and tired, the healer was immediately led to Dean’s chamber where his Omega had still not given birth. 

Lisa was barely conscious, sweating and in obvious agony. Castiel scrubbed his hands clean before asking the Alpha’s permission to touch his Omega. Dean, grasping her hand, quickly nodded. The healer felt her swollen stomach, ridged and tight; he announced

“The pup is in the wrong position, trying to enter the world feet first. I’ve seen this before. I can try and turn the pup myself, which can be quite painful, or I can cut the pup out, but the risk of infection is far greater.” 

Dean looked at Lisa, who managed to whisper “Turn”. 

The Prince’s eyes pleaded at Castiel, “Please, do whatever you can”. 

With that, the Beta began pushing on both sides of the Omega’s belly, feeling the pup’s head and coaxing it down, while moving the pup’s bottom up. Lisa cried out in pain, squeezing Dean’s hand to the point of breaking for, the pup was completely sideways in her womb and she thought she would die in agony. 

Although it took more time than he would’ve liked, Castiel managed to adjust the pup into the correct position. There was another immediate contraction and a head full of dark curls pressed against the Omega’s entrance. 

“Pups coming right now, my Prince”. 

Lisa loudly sighed in relief before pushing through the next wave of pain. The pup’s head completely out now, Castiel scooped out the mouth, the pup breathing. One last effort on Lisa’s part and the pup cried the rest of the way into the world. The Omega passed out from fatigue and relief, Dean brushed the hair off her forehead before moving down where the Beta was. 

There, the healer handed the Prince his tiny pup, as he began to clean Lisa up and dispose of the after birth. Dean looked in awe at his new little Princess. Fussing and waving her fists around, she looked every bit the angel her father felt she was. “Hello, Princess Samantha”.

Castiel watched the Alpha with his beautiful baby girl, and then wiped Lisa’s face down with a cool cloth as she started to wake up. When her deep, brown eyes looked up at him, he assured her that everything was fine. Wonderful, actually. 

“You’ve done so well, Omega. You’ve given your kingdom a tiny princess and I believe, you’ve made your Alpha very, very proud.” 

She smiled at his kind words and looked up at Dean, but for right now, he only had eyes for his new little “Sami”. When he finally brought her to her mother to eat, handing her gently to Lisa, he kissed her deeply and with such passion, Castiel felt the need to excuse himself. 

In the hall, the healer found a small, freckled face pup with Dean’s eyes. 

“Is my mommy alright?” Castiel found himself picking up the young pup, hitching him up on his hip, to bring him into the room with his parents. His father coaxed him over, sat the pup on his lap as the both watched the new Princess suckle from her mother. 

“You have a baby sister now, Ben. It’s your job to protect her and keep her safe.” 

“Just like you and Uncle Sammy, right Father?” 

“Exactly like that Ben. She’s going to need you to teach her everything, like I taught Sammy. You’re going to be a wonderful big brother.” Dean said with a loud kiss on Ben’s cheek. 

Castiel watched the happy royal family for just a moment longer before sneaking out of the room. A pretty lady named Gwen showed him to his guest chamber. He washed up and fell in to an exhausted sleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

THE ALPHA

The Garrison Prince found his father in the garden, speaking with a Duke whose name slipped his mind. King Charles excused himself and Gadreel quickly explained Castiel’s emergency. Chuck, proud his nephew could help another kingdom, told his son,

“Have Samandriel ride to Campbell with Ezekiel and Gabriel. I’d like word back as soon as possible on the pup’s wellbeing and Castiel should know he may stay as long as he’s needed.” 

His son nodded in understanding, with additional orders to meet with the Dukes and Lords who had traveled to Garrison with concerns over the Campbell Prince’s mating, Gadreel went to find his cousins and relay their King’s wishes. Although he understood the reasons behind it, he hated that he had to explain himself, once again. Maybe if they could see his mate was not unhappy, they would leave him alone. It didn’t matter what any of them thought, he did not regret claiming Sam. His only shame was in the way he had mated. Every time he scented the young Prince, or gazed upon his beautiful face, he felt more certain that the Omega truly belonged with him. 

For now, he had to track down his cousins. While searching the castle, he came upon his sister, Hannah. At 14, every bit the beauty of her mother, she was his kingdom’s version of the Campbell ‘jewel’. The Princess smiled brightly and hugged Gadreel around his waist.

“You’ve been back for two days, brother, and I’m just seeing you now.” She pouted prettily “and I’ve heard rumors that you’ve taken a mate? How could that be?” 

The Alpha kissed her cheek and asked, “Would you like to meet him? He’s very shy but very sweet. I think you two would get along wonderfully” 

“Him? I thought you always insisted that you would only mate an omega.” 

“He is an Omega, sister, the Campbell's Prince Sam” 

The Princess’s mouth gaped open in surprise, “You mean the ‘jewel’ everyone awes over? Gadreel, that’s great news! I’m still mad at you for not seeking me out to tell me before the rumors started floating around.”

As they approached Gadreel’s chamber, he whispered “He may be asleep, if he’s still resting, we’ll come back later.” Hannah nodded and peaked through the door as her brother cracked it open just a bit. 

THE OMEGA

Sam had only dozed off briefly before feeling restless and sliding off the bed. He moved a chair near one of the windows and watched to courtyard again. He didn’t know why he was so fascinated with all the activity down there. Maybe because Grandfather kept him nearby at all times, he didn’t see commoners, only his family and royalty when they visited. Only spoke with the King, Dean and his family. The Omega hadn’t even realized how lonely he truly was.

A creak of the door startled him and he stood too quickly. He was rewarded with a pinch of pain and a dizzy spell, so he fell back into the chair. 

Gadreel entered briskly, reaching the chair and cupping his Omega’s face in his hands. “Are you all right, Omega mine?” 

“Yes, Alpha, just a bit light headed”. 

Something about the way Sam had called him “Alpha” made his heart swell and left tightness in his breaches.

When the younger Prince peeked around him, he spotted a girl with long, brown hair worn in waves down her back, the same dark blue eyes as Gadreel and curious smile. 

“This is my sister, Princess Hannah. She’s been looking forward to meeting you, I thought she may keep you company while I finish my duties” 

“Hello, Prince Sam. God, you’re so pretty! How old are you? Do you like our kingdom? Have you met my father?” She rattled on question after question so fast that the young Prince had no time to answer any of them. 

“You’ll have to forgive my baby sister, Omega mine. I believe she is a bit enthusiastic for an Omega Princess.”

“I am not a baby and being interested in your Omega does not make me any less like an Omega. Thank you”

Sam couldn’t help but smile at her spirit. She certainly didn’t act like any Omega he had ever met. When she bounced up on Gadreel’s bed, legs dangling over the side, his Alpha asked 

“Would you be comfortable with Hannah visiting you for a while? I don’t know how long I’ll be but I’d rather you not be alone all the time.” 

The Omega nodded, and then his Alpha lifted his chin up with the tips of his fingers so he could look into his eyes. With a sweet grin and a kiss on his forehead, Gadreel told them both he would return when he was finished, and that he would have lunch sent up for them. Sam smiled again as Hannah immediately starting chattering. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he might like the Omega Princess.

THE ANGEL

Castiel awoke late in the afternoon, sore from riding so fast and far. Prying himself out of bed, he washed up, intending to check on the Omega and her new princess. He found himself lost in the halls, nothing looking familiar and feeling quite stupid. The Beta was finally intercepted by a raven haired beauty with wide eyes. 

“You must be Castiel, the great healer from Garrison” 

“I am. I’m afraid I’m having a bit of trouble finding my way to the Prince’s Omega.” 

“I’m Amelia, the castle’s midwife. I cannot express how truly indebted we are for your help. If not for you, Lisa and the little princess would not have made it. Please, follow me; I’m sure she would be eager to see you” 

Catching himself watching the swinging of the midwife’s hips more than once, Castiel shadowed Amelia to Dean’s chamber. She smiled thoughtfully at him, gave him an impulsive hug and thanked him one more time, before turning heel and strolling away. 

The healer found himself blushing, and then knocked softly on the door. A quiet “Come in” followed. Lisa lay in bed, holding her precious princess to her bosom. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I am very tired and very happy. It’s good to see you, Castiel. I cannot tell you how grateful I am for what you’ve done. However, I have talked my Alpha into letting Samantha’s middle name be ‘Castiel’. It’s an unusual name but we find it fitting.” 

The honor left the humble beta speechless. He approached the bed, listened to Lisa’s breathing then asked “May I?” 

The Omega handed her pup to him. He couldn’t help but grin when the little one immediately shoved her fist in her mouth and blinked her eyes open for just a second. ‘Sam’s eyes’ Castiel thought. He suddenly couldn’t wait to return to Garrison and his Omega friend. The younger prince would be ecstatic to learn of his healthy niece and namesake.

THE DEVIL

Word traveled fast from one kingdom to the next. Before Sam heard any news of his brother’s pup, Samhain already had most of the details. The Garrison healer, Castiel, had traveled to Campbell to deliver the princess. This put any idea of a rift between the two kingdoms to rest. Obviously, it would take more than kidnapping a prince to break their alliance. 

Queen Abaddon paced the throne room, her boots repeating a rhythmic ‘click click ,click’ that was slowly driving Crowley mad.

When Alastair returned, with Lucifer not far behind, her Majesty finally came to a standstill.

“Apparently the ‘divide and conquer’ plan is out. Any other great plans, Lucifer?”

“I say we continue with our previous attack. We assault Garrison, at night without warning, I take my prize and wait for Campbell to retaliate.” 

“We can’t bloody well center an entire war over your obsession with the Omega” spouted Crowley.

“I care nothing about your war, Fergus. Care nothing about Samhain, Garrison or Campbell. Helping you with information is a means to an end. I decided a long time ago that the ‘untouchable’ Campbell jewel would be mine, simply because everyone said he was off limits.” Lucifer sneered “Once I own the Omega, I’ll happily move to the manor Her Majesty has so generously offered me, never to step foot in the castle again. All the glory and victory will be yours, my lords.” 

Alastair and Crowley glanced at each other in obvious disbelief but the red-haired Alpha took Lucifer at his word. 

“Plan the attack thoroughly, my dark Prince. I would like to have Garrison under my control by the next full moon.” 

“As always, my Queen, it is my pleasure to serve you” came his sarcastic reply.


	9. Chapter 9

THE OMEGA

It had been just a month since Sam had been taken from Campbell. So much had changed already. 

Castiel returned from the Omega’s home kingdom with good news. Princess Samantha Castiel was strong and healthy, as well as her mother. He felt a growing friendship with the Beta healer as well as Princess Hannah. After settling in Gadreel’s room, the older Prince had only held him every night, whispering his worship into his ear, never trying to rush his Omega in to mating again. Yet

Today found him in the gardens behind the castle. Hannah chattering away, identifying each flower and plant. Sam tried to pay attention but he wasn’t feeling well. He was hot, agitated and light headed. Castiel had assured him he was completely healed, there shouldn’t be any more dizzy spells. The Omega felt a wet spot on the bottom of his britches, quickly excusing himself from Hannah’s company and rushing to his chamber. 

His clothes were too much, the damp britches came off first, then his shirt thrown on the floor. He was so very achy, his legs felt much too week to carry him, Sam climbed upon the bed he shared with his Alpha. The Omega had no idea how long he twisted and turned there, trying to find comfort, when Castiel knocked. The healer opened the door cautiously,

“Sam….? Hannah said you weren’t feeling well…” 

Once the Beta caught sight of the boy withering in the sheets, he swiftly shut the door and ran through the halls to find the young Prince’s Alpha. 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel sat in the courtyard speaking to several of his subjects. The Prince found it important not to cut the Royal Family off from commoners. He respected their opinions, even if they weren’t his own. There were still a lot of kingdoms that would hang anyone who disagreed with the monarchy for treason.

Castiel burst out of the castle: rushing to his cousin. Coming behind him and whispering in his ear discreetly,

“Your Omega needs you, My Lord” 

Gadreel’s eyes widen slightly, concerned, excused himself and followed the healer back in to the castle. 

“What is it, Castiel? He is sick, hurt?” 

The Beta gave him a slight grin, “I believe your mate is in heat, dear cousin” 

Now Gadreel’s eyes widen as far as they physically could, turned heel and sprinted up the stairs towards Sam.

He found him soaked in sweat, moaning on the bed, humping into the mattress desperately. The sweet, sweet smell of his Omega’s heat made him fully hard instantly. Swiftly removing his clothes, he climbed up on to the bed with his mate, coaxing him on to his back. 

“Alpha….” 

“It’s alright sweetheart, I’m here. I’ll take care of you.”

Dazed, glassy hazel eyes locked with indigo ones, Sam nodded and reached up to Gadreel, pulling him down to a kiss. The Alpha realized this was actually their very first kiss. Although his Omega was awkward and inexperienced, it was the single best kiss of his life. He deepened it, feeling his mate’s small Omega cock rubbing against his stomach. Breaking from Sam’s lips, he leaned to whisper in his ear,

“Let me make you feel better, Omega mine”

With that he lowered himself, caressing his was down the Omega’s body, until he reached the hard member. Taking it completely into his mouth with one swift movement, Sam cried out and lifted his hips. Gadreel sucked, running his tongue over the slit and humming around him. It only took moments for his Omega to find relief and the Alpha swallowed every drop down. 

The young prince exhaled and relaxed. The ache had been dampened but still throbbed through his body, just under the surface. It crossed his mind to thank Gadreel, and then thought it better to pull his Alpha in to another passionate kiss, tasting himself on his mate’s tongue. 

It didn't take long for slick to soak the bed and the warmth of his heat returned, Sam whimpered. 

The older Prince told him gently, “turn over, sweet one. I’ll take care of you” 

The Omega turned without question, instinctively propping himself up on all four, then lowering his head, presenting himself to his Alpha.

Gadreel had never seen anything more beautiful. Positioning himself between Sam’s legs, he entered very slowly, first just the head pushing through the rim. The Omega moaned and tried to push back, seeking more. 

“Shhhh, Omega mine, we need to go slow, I don’t want you hurt again” 

Sam wasn’t thinking about being hurt or the last experience he had with Gadreel. He was only thinking about how empty he felt, how hot and aching. He felt his mate entering him more, just inch by inch, and moaned at the feeling. His Alpha finally pushed all the way in, bottoming out and hitting a spot inside the Omega that shot sparks up his spine and a cry from his throat. 

“Is that hurting, little one?”

“No, please, I need more Alpha. Please” 

Sam addressing him as “Alpha” always brought out a primal possessive instinct and he began to move with more force. He continued to find that secret spot inside his Omega, bringing cries of pure pleasure from his mate’s mouth. 

THE OMEGA

Sam had never felt anything so incredible. He pushed back against his Alpha every time the older man pushed inside him. There was a place inside him he never knew existed, but each time it was touched, his pleasure grew stronger and his sounds louder.

His mate was making him feel so good, taking care of him just like he had promised. The ecstasy finally overwhelmed him and he came a second time, soaking the already slick damp sheets with clear Omega come.

Sam’s Alpha responded with what could only be described as a growl, thrusting in to him faster; harder. The Omega felt the swell of Gadreel’s knot, tugging at his rim. It wasn’t nothing like last time. There was no fear, no pain, only the thought of “ALPHA”.

When his mate found release, throwing his head back and howling, the knot locking them together and his seed pumping deep inside of the Omega, Sam finally felt full. The emptiness subsiding, his Alpha collapsed, panting, on to his back, careful not to put his full weight on the boy. 

“MINE” came his deep, gravel like voice. “You’re MINE”. 

“Your’s” Sam whispered “I am your’s” 

As Gadreel caught his breath, he held Sam tight around his chest and rolled them on to their sides. His mate’s knot tugging slightly and another dose of come pushing inside of him. His Alpha stroked his hair, whispering worship in his ear. He was beautiful, he was so tight, so warm, amazing; perfect. 

The Omega wished he could bring himself to tell his mate how he felt. So safe, so cared for, so content, but his voice wouldn’t work. So he snuggled against Gadreel, contently purring. They both began to doze off for a bit, until Sam’s heat returned and his Alpha happily took care of his Omega again. 

THE ANGEL

Castiel examined a very prominent bump on Gabriel’s head. His brother had mouthed off one too many times to Ezekiel and the soldier finally had enough. He didn’t have all the details of the confrontation, but was sure Gabriel had brought it upon himself. As he was instructing the trickster not to sleep for a few hours and to stop provoking larger men, King Chuck found him. 

“I’m looking for my wayward son, can’t seem to find that boy anywhere” 

Castiel chuckled, “I’m afraid, dear uncle, that Gadreel and his Omega will not be available for a few days. We may want to send food and water up to his chamber as well.”  
His Majesty arched his eyebrows in thought before realizing what his nephew was referring to. 

“A heat? That could mean I’ll finally have a grandchild” he grinned as he left the healer. 

The Beta’s smile faded…a grandchild? Sam pregnant? Why hadn’t he thought of that, recommended precautions? The Omega was too small, by the healer’s opinion, to carry and birth a pup. The young Prince was adjusting so well, much quicker than Castiel had expected, a pregnancy might not be the best idea. Sure, Gadreel would be thrilled to have a pup, Sam would make a wonderful parent but it was too soon and it was too late for the Beta's advice. Although it was rare to catch during the first heat, it wasn’t unheard of. 

As the King hoped for a grandchild, the Beta found himself praying for time.


	10. Chapter 10

THE OMEGA

After his Alpha helped him through his heat, mating became a more frequent; familiar thing. They made love most nights, slow; sweet, leaving the Omega feeling adored; worshipped. Some evenings, they just lay together, Gadreel holding his mate and saying everything that came to mind. Sam was still shy and quiet by nature, but was getting used to looking his mate in the eyes. The Omega didn’t talk much, never had, but would always answer his mate’s questions with the soft, sweet voice that was only Sam’s. Other nights, they spent kissing, exploring each other’s mouths and neck for hours. 

Sam had finally been introduced to King Charles and found there had been no reason to be nervous. Chuck was a pleasant king, nowhere near as formal as King Samuel. He greeted Sam with a hug and a peck on the forehead. They had dinner together every evening, the King, his children, Sam, and the many nieces and nephews he had been blessed with. The Omega ate at the table and fed himself.

The young Prince spent a lot of time with Castiel and Princess Hannah. The Princess had been completely fascinated with the Omega traditions of his former kingdom. 

“You had to kneel on a pillow most of the day?” 

Sam nodded 

“And they fed you by hand like a dog?” 

“Not like a dog” his quiet voice answered “My grandfather thought he was taking care of me, honoring me as an Omega. I didn’t mind, really. I do enjoy feeding myself now.” 

“You still look down a lot though and keep your hands folded most of the time” the Omega Princess pointed out. 

“I can’t unlearn everything. Your brother has been very understanding with me. “

“Do you love him?”

After a long, thoughtful silence, he finally answered “I don’t know” 

THE ANGEL

Castiel paid close attention to the Omega the first week after his heat, looking for symptoms or trying to detect a difference in his scent. As a Beta his sense of smell wasn’t nearly as sensitive as an Alpha’s or an Omega’s, but the scent of a male Omega’s pregnancy would’ve picked up by almost anyone. 

Comfortable that Sam did not catch during his heat, the healer debated whether or not to speak to Gadreel about his concerns. They both cared very much about Sam but Castiel seemed slower to forgive his cousin for his method of mating than the Omega had been. 

The young Prince had started joining him in the courtyard, much to Gadreel’s dismay, but a flash of those gorgeous hazel puppy dog eyes and his Alpha had relented. He did insist on assigning Ezekiel to shadow his Omega. Sam loved to help Castiel treat the pups and they seemed to adore him.

His new friend seemed happy, most of the time. Once in a while he noticed Sam staring off silently. He was quick to force a smile whenever he realized the Beta watching him. Castiel thought he just missed his brother. Dean had not returned for a visit, having a new pup and his responsibilities to his own kingdom. So the healer tried to spend as much time with him as he could. The Omega proved to be an intelligent boy with a hidden sense of humor. 

THE ALPHA

It was the middle of the night, candles burnt low; Gadreel lay in the dark, holding his Omega close. Inhaling the sweet scents of cocoa and warm vanilla; listening to every breath his love took. The Alpha had yet to sleep; his mind dancing with plans for their future. Out of nowhere there was flashing of light, followed screams and the ring of steel. Jumping out of bed, jostling his Omega in the process, the Prince ran to his window. It was chaos below. Flaming arrows hitting the castle wall, soldiers in black rushing the guards, commoners scurrying in terror. 

Gadreel dressed as quickly as he could, looking up at the confused face of his Omega, instructed him to dress as well but stay in his chamber. He rushed out the door and down the hall. The Alpha met his cousins at the bottom of the stairs. With a nod to them all, he lead them bravely out in to the courtyard to join the battle his soldiers were impressively fighting. There were already several dead bodies, some Garrison; some dressed in black. 

“Samhain” the Prince breathed in horror. Lucifer had finally done it. Had brought war upon his own kingdom and family. Gadreel and his army were pushing them back, only to have flaming arrows bring them to a standstill. The enemy couldn’t get further in, Garrison soldiers failing to get further out. 

The Alpha barked out “Ezekiel, find and protect my father. Samandreil, take Hannah out the west exit. Gabriel, take Sam out of the east and head to Campbell. They’ll keep him safe and send their soldiers to help. Go! Now!”

Although his most trusted friend and cousins hesitated to leave their Prince, the scattered in different directions to follow his orders. 

THE ANGEL

Castiel was not a warrior by any sense of the word but gathered his sword, rushing outside with his Prince. As a healer, the amount of pain and death around him broke his heart. The inexperienced Beta he was, he managed to hold his own, trying to disable the dark soldiers rather than kill them outright. 

He was nearby when Gadreel ordered the evacuation of the kingdom’s Omegas and felt a sense of relief. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one concerned about Hannah and Sam. The courtyard looked as if it were painted onyx, blood flowing in the dark. Anything wooden nearby was an inferno. Garrison had not been prepared for fire. It was a coward’s way of combat but Samhain had no honor. 

The healer searched for his traitorous cousin among the enemy, hoping to be the one to bring Lucifer to face charges with his king. He was certain Gadreel had the same intentions. He didn’t see him anywhere. The Garrison soldiers were well trained and finally started to push the Samhain army out of the courtyard and into the village beyond it. Once there, the Prince shouted orders to get his citizens inside the castle walls. Castiel glanced over his shoulder at the protected people, who had started gathering water and putting out the fires. 

The kingdom’s healer felt a swell of pride. His Prince’s first thought was to protect those most vulnerable, the Omegas and the commoners. The citizens of Garrison battling the blaze before seeking safety themselves. Even Castiel’s annoying brothers were shielding Sam and Princess Hannah with their lives. 

THE OMEGA

Sam had watched the battle below in terror. He saw his Alpha and his best friend fighting side by side against a flow of dark soldiers. When a loud knock came at his door, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Rushing to open it, he was surprised to see Gabriel. 

“Hey gorgeous, wanna get outta here?” the trickster winked. There was seriousness behind his eyes but he was keeping things calm, trying to smile through the obvious panic.

“My Alpha?” inquired the quiet boy.

“He’ll catch up as soon as he can, sweetness. Now, let’s get you to Campbell” 

Sam nodded in agreement and hurriedly followed Gabriel through the twists and turns of the palace corridors. They burst through the kitchen, Castiel’s brother moving a shelf to the side and throwing his shoulder against the wall. The Omega was sure the man had lost his mind until part of the wall moved and he was dragged out a hidden door. Cool air greeted them and the sound of the ongoing battle crackled through the sky. 

Gabriel led Sam to his horse, saddled and readied by the stable boy. He mounted, reaching down to pull the Omega up behind him. The young Prince held tightly around Gabriel’s waist as they galloped in to the woods. 

After riding for over an hour at break-neck speed, they came upon part of the path that had been overgrown. Forcing the horse and it’s riders to slow down. It was so quiet. Only the sound of crickets and the hooves echoing through the trees. 

“Hannah?” asked Sam in a whisper

“She’s safe, gorgeous. Samandriel got her out clear. They’ll circle around and meet us at Campbell. Don’t worry so much, sweetness” 

The Omega smiled at Gabriel’s flattery. The man seemed to take very little seriously, for some reason that made traveling through the dark woods alone not as scary.  
Up in the distance, the young Prince saw a flicker of light, a flame from a torch. 

“Gabriel…there’s a light”

“Samandriel and Hannah must’ve circled around already. Show offs…”

Sam was so relieved the Princess was safe and they would be able to travel together to Campbell. The thought of her meeting his grandfather and arguing with him about Omega traditions almost made him laugh out loud.

Almost. 

As they trotted closer to the torch, it became obvious to Gabriel that there was only one rider, his face covered completely with the hood of his cloak. 

Reining his horse to a stop, the Beta dismounted and then helped the Omega down. His tone had changed gravely, “Sam. Run. Run as fast as you can north.”

He pointed that direction. “Run until you find a stream; follow it east to Campbell. Don’t stop unless to hide if you hear anyone else coming. Do you understand me?” 

Sam was completely terrified, bobbed his head and whispered “Who is that?”

“Lucifer…..”


	11. Chapter 11

THE OMEGA

Sam ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could, listening to his heart beating furiously in his ears. The Omega tripped a few times, holes in the ground or a tree roots, but he refused to fall. Always caught himself and kept going. There were low branches, stinging stripes across his face and no light now, not even the moon. He heard the yelling behind him, and then two voices became only one. The Prince couldn’t be sure which voice remained, Gabriel’s or Lucifer’s. He prayed it was Gabriel’s because he could hear the trotting of a horse getting closer behind him. The trickster was coming to get him, to take him to Campbell where he would be safe until his Alpha came to retrieve him. 

Sam kept running.

Hoof beats were now so close; he could hear the rider’s voice. It wasn’t Gabriel.

The Omega’s heart sank in despair. Following Gabriel’s orders, he found a large tree and crouched behind it. He tried to control his breathing, fearing Lucifer would hear him panting and find him. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, pushed his back so hard against the bark it tore his shirt and waited, praying the hooded man would pass him by.

“I can smell your fear, Omega.” Spoke a deep, amused voice. “It smells wonderful.”

His scent.

Damn it.

The Prince tried to think of anything else other than the horror he was frozen by. He thought of his brother, how he called him “Sammy”, he thought of Castiel who watched out for him the minute he entered the Garrison kingdom, he thought of Hannah, how her constant chattering made him smile. The Omega thought about his mate, his Alpha, his Gadreel. Wanting nothing more than to be back with him, lying in their enormous bed, holding each other as if nothing else in the world existed. 

Then he thought of Gabriel and what must have happened to make the talkative jokester’s voice stop. 

Tears and sprung up, crawling down his cheeks unnoticed. There was the crunching of dead leaves beneath boot heels now. 

It was close. 

Too close

Sam took a deep breath and launched himself off the tree. Running again, darting through the forest blind. Hard breathing behind him, rustling of clothes and branches, then something grabbed his ankle and he went down screaming. 

The Omega turned on to his back quickly, kicking at whatever had trapped him. Hands, large strong hands gripping one of his ankles. Then they weren’t there anymore, instead they appeared at his wrists, pinning them beside his head, holding him down into the dirt and grass. 

“You scream so pretty, Omega jewel” the deep voice breathing heavily against his ear. 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel and his army had fought for hours, tired, dirty and covered in blood. 

No one rested, no one quit. 

The Garrison had pushed Samhain back, out of the village and towards the kingdom’s border. When an order shouted from the other side instructed the black warriors to retreat, the Alpha wanted nothing more than to continue after them. His men had been so brave, fought valiantly. So the Garrison Prince watched them run like the cowards they were, regretfully ordering his own troops back inside the castle walls. 

The Alpha’s next thought was to mount his steed and head to Campbell to retrieve his mate. There was so much left to do before he could indulge himself in personal interests. He asked Castiel to check on the king, make sure he was safe and then have Ezekiel come back to the courtyard. His cousin ran in to the palace without a second thought.

Gadreel exhaled loudly as he looked around at the carnage. Soldiers and citizens had already started looking for life in the bodies lying motionless on the ground. The injured were moved closer to the castle, the deceased moved in to a line at the outer wall. Of course, they kept the dark dressed bodies far away from the Garrison heroes. Telling the mates and pups of the fallen warriors of their loss was, without a doubt, Gadreel’s worst nightmare. 

Castiel and Ezekiel returned to the courtyard, contemplating the overwhelming sense of grief. No one was celebrating a victory, while they felt a sense of pride at beating back the enemy, everyone drowned in the sadness of their fallen brethren. 

The Prince locked eyes with his cousin, who nodded and began to treat the wounded, with help of several Garrison civilians. Gadreel then gazed over at Ezekiel, speaking without words; they both began to help with the bodies. 

Slipping through the blood and planning revenge on Samhain….and Lucifer 

THE ANGEL

The Beta had never seen so much violence, couldn’t even imagine it existed. But it did, right here, right in their home. 

After verifying his uncle was safe, trying to ignore the King’s rampage about wanting to fight himself, Castiel made his way back to the battle ground. So much death, so much blood, so much sorrow, the healer felt he couldn’t breathe. 

Then his cousin locked eyes with him and he was able to move again. Swiftly refocusing to repair as much physical damage as he possibly could. He was so thankful for the commoners who, instead of running back to their homes, rushed to assist him, bringing water, rags, anything they thought may help. Citizens holding warriors and talking calmly to them as Castiel cleaned, stitched and splinted their wounds. 

Sadly, there were a few that could not be helped. He gave them each a prayer and a promise they were going to a better place. 

A place where cowards didn’t attack in the middle of the night 

The healer treated the dark soldiers last, instructing the able bodied Garrison soldiers to put them in the stone dungeon far below the castle. He would ask that his cousin, or even his uncle, interrogate the prisoners and find out all they could about Prince Lucifer. His betrayal should not go unpunished; he alone was responsible for all the death and blood tonight. 

Dark soldiers may have attacked Garrison physically, but his cousin’s treason was the reason behind it all.

Castiel fought off his need to weep and his worry for Sam, Hannah and his brothers, until every possible life was saved. The Beta was exhausted, filthy and overwhelmed. 

He was traveling slowly through a nightmare. How much water it was going to take to clean the cobblestone of all the blood was his last thought before falling to his knees and letting his grief overtake him. 

THE DEVIL 

Lucifer finally had his prize. 

The boy sat in front of him as he rode back to Samhain. He felt constant trembling from his small body, heard the low sobs, smelled the fear pouring off the Omega in waves. He was rock hard, grinding his member against Sam’s lower back. The Dark Prince wanted nothing more than to pull his jewel off the horse and take him there on the ground.

Lucifer was too proud to repeat the same actions as his brother, he would show self-control. Besides, he didn’t have time, who knows when they would discover Gabriel’s body and start hunting him down.

The Omega was his now, he would end Sam’s life before he let anyone take the Prince from him. He knew his death would follow but he would leave the world knowing that no one else could ever touch his jewel again. The Alpha traitor leaned down to his Omega’s ear

“Gadreel is dead, little Prince. I am your Alpha now. You will obey me without question or you will be punished. Am I clear?” 

Sam nodded slowly. 

Lucifer sat back and smirked at the boy’s submissiveness. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. The Dark Prince pressed his nose to the Omega’s hair, inhaling deeply. 

“Do you know how intoxicating you smell? Can you fathom how very beautiful you are? You are my jewel now. Forever, little Prince” 

THE OMEGA

Sam didn’t want to smell good anymore.

Sam didn’t want to be pretty anymore. 

He begged God to make him ugly, to make him undesirable and unwanted. 

Sam didn’t want to be an Omega, didn’t want to be a Prince, and didn’t want to be a jewel. 

Sam wanted his brother, and his grandfather and his new Garrison friends. 

Sam wanted his mate to be alive. Wanted him alive and coming to save him. 

Sam didn’t want to be Sam ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

THE ALPHA

Gadreel looked around the courtyard. No more dead bodies or blood. His soldiers were given a hunter’s funeral pyre. Every citizen, nobleman and member of the royal family still inside the Garrison walls gathered to honor their heroes. 

Ordering everyone to rest, Gadreel himself cleaned up and headed for the stables. He needed to see his Omega and warn Campbell. The Alpha instructed all able bodied men to sleep, recover, and then meet him in Sam’s home kingdom. If Samhain planned further attacks, it would be on Campbell next but the prince and his men would be there to help.

Even as he commanded Ezekiel and Castiel to repose, they both stubbornly mounted their steeds, joining him on the path to King Samuel. 

The journey seemed to be longer this time, their sore bodies and fatigued spirits weighing them down, but it was their anger and need for reckoning that spurred them on.

A rider-less horse wandered in to their path, “It’s Sugar, Gabriel’s horse!” Castiel yelled in alarm. 

All three men sped up, Ezekiel catching the steed as Gadreel and his cousin searched out Gabriel. The trickster's body lay bloody across the path. Castiel jumped off before his horse came to a stand-still and sprinted towards his brother, Gadreel close to his heels. 

THE ANGEL 

Cradling his older brother in his arms, a sobbing Castiel wiped the blood off of his eyelids and cheeks with his hand. He was awarded with the sound of sucking air and loud cough. 

Gabriel opened his eyes.

“God, you’re such a cry baby, little brother” spoken hoarsely with little breath behind it.

His brother couldn’t help but laugh through his tears. "I thought you were dead!” 

“Some healer you are, can’t even tell if a man is breathing”. With that response, he began coughing intensely, having trouble catching his breath; fisting Castiel’s shirt.

The healer searched over his brother for injuries, a sword wound in his shoulder and his side, broken nose and a missing tooth. He could stitch him up and he would live to annoy his brother once again. 

“Gabriel, what happened? Where’s Sam?” interrupted a very worried Prince.

Between coughs and deep, painful breaths, his cousin related the story. Coming upon Lucifer, ordering Sam to run and hide, calling his treasonous cousin some very rude names, punching him, getting punched back. Trying to attack him but was intercepted by a sword in his shoulder, followed by the blade in his side. As Lucifer came closer, Gabriel had held his breath; commanded his body to stay limp. When he was thought dead, the Dark Prince rushed off after Sam. The trickster made every effort to reach his horse, before blacking out.

Castiel watched his cousin’s face change for gratitude that Gabriel was alive, to complete panic that his Omega was somewhere alone in the woods.

Ezekiel and Castiel helped Gabriel on to the Beta’s horse. Agreeing that the healer would return to Garrison with him brother, Castiel watched as Gadreel and his friend set off to find the Omega.

Castiel hoped that Sam was indeed alone in the forest. 

Being lost alone was so much safer than the alternative. 

THE OMEGA

Around dawn, when Sam could see the sun rising to his left, his new Alpha brought the horse to a stop. He dismounted, helped the little Prince down, who simply stood there looking at his feet. 

Lucifer searched his saddle bags for food and water; settled himself on a massive log. His hair raven black, eyes so light blue they might as well have been white and his smile, sinister and gentle at the same time.

“Come here, Omega” the deep voice cutting through silence. 

Sam obeyed, hands folded, eyes down, like a good Omega. He could be a good Omega.

“Kneel” 

He instantly dropped to his knees, bottom resting on the heels of his feet, hands in his lap. 

(((***You had to kneel on a pillow most of the day?***)))

“Eat”

He opened his mouth, a piece of bread placed on his tongue, he chewed then swallowed. 

(((*** And they fed you by hand like a dog?***)))

“Good Omega” praise followed by a large hand stroking his long hair. 

(((***like a dog* **)))

Sam continued to kneel, continued to eat the bread placed in his mouth, drink the water offered, keeping his head down and hands folded the whole time. 

(((*** You still look down a lot though and keep your hands folded most of the time**)))

“Gadreel claimed you in the middle of the woods, like an animal. He is very lucky Samhain soldiers killed him; I would’ve taken more time to punish him for mistreating such a sweet creature. You don’t have to worry about him anymore. He can’t hurt you. You’re where you belong, with me” 

(((*** Do you love him?***)))  
(((*** Do you love him?***)))  
(((*** Do you love him?***)))

(((*** I don’t know***)))

When Lucifer was ready to travel again, he allowed Sam to relieve himself behind a tree. When the Omega started back around, he half expected a bedroll to be laid out and his new Alpha to be undressing. 

Instead, his Alpha had packed away the remaining food and water, waiting patiently to help the smaller Prince up before mounting behind him.  
Sam could still feel Lucifer’s hard member at this back, a constant reminder of what was to come. Of what was expected from a good Omega.

The Dark Prince pressed Sam’s head against his chest. Dipping his head down to nose the sweet smell of the Omega’s hair. 

“Sleep now, little jewel. We have a long way to travel before you are safe.” 

The Omega nodded his head in understanding and closed his eyes to rest.

A good Omega always obeyed his Alpha. 

Sam could be a good Omega. 

THE ALPHA 

Gadreel and Ezekiel rode the direction Gabriel had pointed, north. Once they reached the stream, they followed it east, like the trickster had instructed Sam to do. No smell of cocoa or vanilla, no small footprints or pieces of torn clothing on branches or bushes. 

No sign of the Omega. 

Keeping faith, the Alpha continued following the slow running water east towards Campbell. His Omega was smart; he had to have made it. He knew Sam was alive, he could feel it. The young Prince was with his grandfather, his brother, cuddling his newborn niece and waiting for his mate. With that thought in mind, he sped up, Ezekiel following right behind him. 

His views nowhere near as optimistic as his friend’s. 

THE DEVIL

With the small, sweet Omega jewel sleeping quietly against his chest, Lucifer finally felt victorious. 

There was no sign that anyone was following them, that anyone had discovered the Omega missing. He was traveling south, towards Samhain, any surviving Garrison soldiers would be traveling towards Campbell. It would be dark again before he would reach sanctuary with Queen Abaddon. He wasn’t looking forward to hearing Crowley’s whiney voice, but couldn’t wait to hear Alastair’s tale of how he slaughtered his brother. With Gadreel dead, the Dark Prince would remove his mating mark and claim the Omega jewel properly. 

An idea of mating the little Prince, claiming him, marking him, knotting him, with the constant friction of his member against the boy’s back, made him spill himself in his pants. Lucifer groaned out in orgasm, panting and grinding through the aftershocks. The Omega never woke up, never even stirred. A satisfied smirk and an evil chuckle, he would have to wait a few hours before changing his britches. In the meantime, the Alpha enjoyed his seed seeping through the material, smearing on to Sam’s shirt.

Marking him. Wanting to mark him with his come all over his small body, made Lucifer hard once again.

It was a long ride back to Samhain.

THE ANGEL

Castiel rode clumsily back to Garrison with Gabriel in front of him, passing in and out of consciousness. Whenever he woke, he would crack jokes about his brother’s riding abilities.

The healer was grateful for each and every one of his wise cracks, thinking about how close he had come to losing him.

They rushed through the castle gates, the Beta was thrilled to see Samandriel had returned with Princess Hannah, safely. King Chuck, discussing something with his daughter, looked up in concern and all three rushed to help Gabriel down.

When the king, himself, carries you through the halls of his palace, you should feel an incomparable honor. 

The trickster felt laughter bubbling through his chest, causing the pain in his side to intensify; he couldn’t help but quip, 

“Dear Uncle, if you insist on carrying me like a bride on her wedding day, at least indulge me with a kiss”

King Charles lay his nephew gently on to Castiel’s bed, chuckling. 

“My boy, should you ever take anything at all seriously, I shall die of heart attack and you will be stuck with Gadreel as your ruler”

“Oh, the good Lord forbid!” Gabriel retorted, wincing at the stinging supplied by his brother’s forceful cleaning of his wounds. 

“Come, Hannah, let Castiel do his job”

The Princess started to leave, and then turned back suddenly.

“Sam. If Sam was with you… Is he with Gadreel now?”

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged worried glances, before either could answer, the spirited Omega probed again.

“Where. Is. Sam?” 

The Garrison King inquired this time as well, eyebrows furrowed in worry 

“Castiel? Is Sam all right? Is he safe?”

The healer looked up from the artful stitching as he pressed into the slash on his brother’s side. 

“We don’t know, uncle. He may have made it to Campbell on foot”

Chuck and Hannah shook their heads simultaneously, both knowing the small Omega couldn’t have made it that far. A strong Alpha on his best day would have trouble making it to the neighboring kingdom by foot. 

It was Gabriel’s turn to offer a theory

“Sam may have been taken by Lucifer to Samhain”


	13. Chapter 13

THE ALPHA

Gadreel and Ezekiel made it to Campbell without further incident. The Garrison Prince rushed inside, unannounced, demanding to see King Samuel or Prince Dean. 

Dean got to him first, “What’s the matter? Is it Sam? Is he hurt? Ill? 

The Alpha face changed from one of hope to pure terror, “He’s not here with you”

Dean panicked, “No! He’s supposed to be with you, his Alpha. You LOST him?!”

Ezekiel interrupted, completely inappropriate to intervene between royalties. 

“Samhain struck Garrison in the middle of the night without warning. The Omega was evacuated immediately. On the road to Campbell, his guard was attacked and Sam ran towards the northern creek” 

“My jewel didn’t make it here” floated the King Samuel's voice from behind them. 

Dean’s elder grandfather fell to his knees, quickly assisted by several servants to nearby chair. 

“Your Majesty,” cried Gadreel as all three men rushed to his side. 

Samuel was pale, holding his hand to his chest and breathing quickly.

“Dean,“ he struggled to puff out “Find him. Find your brother. I don’t care how long it takes or how far you have to search. You find our jewel and you bring him home to me.”

It was on the tip of Gadreel’s tongue to correct the King. Campbell wasn’t home for the Omega anymore. He thought better of it, discussing possession of the young prince was pointless and a waste of precious time. 

“My Lord.” The Alpha whispered to Dean, trying not to alarm Samuel any further. 

“I suspect Samhain will strike here next. You cannot search for your brother and defend your home. It’s impossible. Believe me when I swear that I will return our Omega to you. I’ll not stop looking for him until he is found or I am dead. “ 

“Absolutely not, it’s been my job to protect Sammy since I was 4 years old. I trusted you, as his Alpha, to keep him from harm, you have failed. I will instruct my soldiers to fight and defend our kingdom without me. I will bring my brother home, to Campbell, where he will never be out of my sight again” 

THE OMEGA

Sam was dragged out of his peaceful escape. Woken up by his new Alpha.

“We’re home, little jewel” 

Lucifer dismounted, assisted the Omega to the ground. The young prince surveyed his surroundings. A massive stone manor in an empty field of grass. No other houses or signs of life nearby. A plump, mature woman opened the heavy wooden door, the Dark Prince took Sam’s hand surprisingly gentle, coaxing him towards the maid.

“Welcome home, My Lord” her voice, gratingly high pitched on the Omega’s ears. 

Stepping in, guiding Sam with him, deep voice answering "This is my Omega jewel. My most prized possession. You will run him a bath, and then prepare a proper meal. You do not speak to my Omega any more than necessary. Do you understand my orders?”

“Of course, My Lord” she bowed, hurrying to heat water for the tub.

The young Prince was then led through a short hall, to a chamber in the corner of the manor. 

“This is your room, my jewel” 

Sam was surprised to see only a single bed in the corner, nothing large enough for two people. A bookcase filled with novels, an overstuffed velour chair, and a wardrobe filled out any empty spaces.

No windows. 

The Omega had never actually seen a room built with no windows. One of his favorite ways to pass the time was to gaze out of a pane of glass. Even in an empty country side of grass, there would be the occasional animal passing or maybe a wild flower. 

“I’m afraid I have to leave you, just for a little while, my jewel” Lucifer told him with exaggerated sadness. “Take your bath, eat your food, and rest. You do not speak to my servants. You do not speak to anyone at all except for me, your Alpha. Is that clear?” 

His new Alpha tipped Sam’s chin up with one finger, seeing in the Omega’s hazel eyes that he was understood. The young prince picked a spot on the wall, over Lucifer’s shoulder, to stare at. 

Never look an Alpha in the eyes. 

This was not Gadreel.

Gadreel was dead. 

Rubbing his thumb lightly over the Omega’s bottom lip, watching his mouth with interest.

“You are truly beautiful, my jewel. Perfect” 

With a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead, the Alpha left Sam in his windowless room.

THE DEVIL 

Lucifer galloped triumphantly into the courtyard of Queen Abaddon’s castle. Handing the reigns to the stable boy, he hammered his boots through the halls to the throne room. As always, the fire-haired ruler of Samhain sat vainly on the lavish chair. Today, Meg was at her feet, cuddling against her legs as the Her Majesty caressed her golden hair. 

“Any word from our brave soldiers, My Lady?” 

“As a matter of fact, a messenger arrived just hours ago to inform us that we have lost Garrison. Gadreel and his troops drove Samhain warriors out of the village and out of the kingdom.” Her voice was polite and regal but the tone underneath it…deadly. 

The Dark Prince heard nothing of the report except for the word ‘Gadreel’ 

“My brother lives?” he cried in fury 

“Crowley was right, dear prince. You cannot fight a war around an Omega. I take it you were able to accomplish your victory. The Omega jewel of Campbell is now yours?” 

“Yes. He will stay that way, even if Gadreel is alive, he won’t be for long. No one is taking my Omega from me. As far as your war is concerned, you’re all thinking too honorably for my taste”

At this, the Queen stood, strutting down the few stairs from her throne and stopping very close to Lucifer’s face. 

“You would like to speak of honor? My men invaded in the dark of night and slaughtered half the Garrison army.”

“Yes. If half the Garrison army has been slaughtered, another large amount injured, do you know what my father will order the remainder of his troops to do?”

Abaddon exhaled loudly, clearly losing her patience with the raven haired man 

“He’ll send them all to defend Campbell, making it impossible for us to take over that kingdom as well. We will be made to look like cowards and fools while you diddle your Omega.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes in clear disrespect at the Queen.

“Send your men back to Garrison. They are completely defenseless now. All able bodied men, along with my brother and cousins, will be headed to protect Campbell. No one would ever fathom that Samhain would return when they’re so weak.” 

The ruler of Samhain smiled slowly.

“You, my Dark Prince, are truly and deliciously evil” 

THE OMEGA

Sam sat quietly sobbing in his new room. He had bathed, eaten and rested just as he had been instructed to. 

Sam could be a good Omega; he could make his new Alpha proud. 

The young Prince could forget that Gadreel was dead. 

He could stop from wondering if his brother would look for him.

He could avoid thinking of Castiel, or Hannah, or poor Gabriel.

He could do all these things, simply because he had to. 

Lucifer slammed loudly into the room without warning, the scent of furious Alpha quickly filled the air, causing Sam to fall to his knees, lowering his head to the ground. 

Making himself little. 

A smaller target. 

Instinctual self preservation.

The Dark Prince lifted him up with a strong grip on the small boy’s wrists, dragging him to stand, and then tugging him down the hall behind his new Alpha. Hastily reaching the sitting room, in front of an impressive fire place, he released the Omega suddenly, causing him to fall to the floor. 

Sam was terrified. His new Alpha was enraged and he hadn't any clue to what he had done wrong. Glancing up through his tears, he dared to inquire in a whisper of desperation,

“Have I done something wrong, Alpha? I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’ve done. Please, Alpha, I’m sorry.”

Lucifer crouched down to his Omega’s level. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong, my jewel. I’m afraid you do have to pay for another’s mistake. Remove your shirt; kneel facing me”. 

Small hands shaking to pull the thin material over his head, he repositioned himself to face his Alpha, back to the fireplace. He didn’t know what mistake he had to pay for. He couldn’t comprehend why he was going to be punished. He never needed to be disciplined before, he was a good Omega. 

He could be a good Omega. 

Always a good Omega.

Sam found himself trembling uncontrollably when the Dark Prince moved behind him and growled in his ear through clenched teeth,

“Stay very still”.

The young prince fought his body to obey, to stay still. Horror making his thinking slow and fuzzy. His heartbeat so loud in ears, thumping painfully hard in his chest. He didn’t know what he expected, but it surely wasn’t what followed just seconds later. 

Unfathomably pain shooting through his shoulder, the smell of searing flesh. Burning, blistering, destroying the scar tissue below it, a scorching iron brand from the flames of the hearth forced against Gadreel’s mating bite. As the metal “L” pulled back from Sam’s shoulder, yanking chunks of burned skin with it, the Omega, once again, found escape in the blackness of unconsciousness. 

Sam dreamt of Hell. 

Of fiery flesh and the smell of sulfur. 

Of soft, gentle words and tender caresses that morphed into shrieks and agony. 

Sam dreamt of the Devil with onyx hair and white-blue eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

THE ANGEL

Castiel made his way through the many rooms shared by the injured soldiers in the castle. Changing bandages, removing stitches, tightening splints, he felt useful. It had been hard for him to stay in Garrison with his injured brother and worried uncle. 

The healer waited for news of Sam. The little Omega had become like another brother to the Beta and he found himself dwelling on the “what ifs” until he couldn’t even sleep. As much as he wanted to know where the Omega was and if he was safe, Castiel knew his place was here. Calming Hannah down and keeping her from thoughts of running off on a suicide mission to find her friend, caring for an annoyingly whiney brother with a never satisfied sweet tooth and reassuring the King that his son would soon return home.

The healer felt exhausted, lying on his bed midday with the breeze blowing through his open window. If he could just get his mind to shut off for a few hours, he may be able to sleep. Shrieking voices flew in past the gaping glass, for a second, Castiel thought he may be having a nightmare involving the Samhain attack. He stood, walking to his window to discover it was real. 

Samhain had returned. 

The healer’s mind raced with truths. Garrison had no soldiers to fight. No more heroes left to defend. They had a village of commoners, citizens used to farming and raising animals, not swordplay. 

They had a King, an Omega Princess, an injured smart-ass and a healer. Samandriel had been keeping the servants in line due to the absence of any authority. He was just a bit bigger than Hannah, and the youngest of Gadreel’s cousins. 

Castiel stumbled through the corridors and down the steps to the front entrance. Samandriel was already there, eyes wide in shock as he attempted to count the number of black cloaked soldiers filing in to the courtyard. They had not attacked the civilians, simply instructed them to return to their homes. The Beta was grateful for that. Then a tall man, light blond hair and a smug disposition dismounted and walked calmly to the castle entrance. Fixing his eyes on Castiel, he inquired, 

“Where is his Majesty, King Charles of Garrison?” 

It was on the tip of the healer’s tongue to inform the enemy that his king had left after the first attack. That there was no one of importance here, when he heard his uncle’s voice behind him. 

“I am here. May I have your name, since you seem so very familiar with mine?”

“I am Alastair, minion of Queen Abaddon. I’ve returned to ask for your complete surrender to Samhain.” 

It was then Castiel locked eyes with his little brother and whispered just one word. 

“Hannah” 

Samandriel understood immediately and left to find the precocious girl. An Omega princess was almost as valuable as the King himself. 

Several injured soldiers, hearing of the disturbance, made their way from their sick beds to the entrance. Some limping on crutches, others slow moving with a variety of bruises and cuts,one warrior had lost an eye. These men stood boldly at King Chuck’s back. 

Alastair snorted “what a sad group of heroes you have there, My Lord. Tell me, do you wish them all to die? I have been given license to take prisoners; I don’t have to eliminate everyone I see.” 

King Charles, father of Lucifer, Gadreel and Hannah, uncle to Gabriel, Castiel and Samandriel, kind ruler of the Garrison kingdom pulled his blade from his sheath and stepped towards Queen Abaddon’s lackey. His Majesty liked to be called Chuck by those closest to him, but no one would ever call him a coward. 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel rode closely with Ezekiel, while allowing Prince Dean and his man, Benny, to take lead towards Samhain. The journey would be a long one, a full day’s ride to the south. Silent treatment between the two groups of men became tedious very quickly. Ezekiel, with the idea of making peace, rode up beside Benny. 

“I’m Zeke.” 

“Benny” replied a rough voice with an odd accent.

“I believe my Lord may be as stubborn as yours” Gadreel’s friend offered, his eyebrows rose.

“Nah, Zeke. I’m thinking Prince Dean over there, more obstinate than an ox, brother.

Ezekiel laughed at the comparison, “I suppose the two of us, obviously more level-headed, should be encouraging our masters to work together. Find Sam quicker…?” 

“Dean ain’t my master, Zeke, but I get what you’re saying” the gruff man answered. 

Dividing to conquer, Benny rode up to Dean, Ezekiel to Gadreel and both companions proceeded to put their friends on point. Sam was the only thing that mattered now. Petty pride and fights for dominance between Alphas needed to be put aside.

Eventually, it was the Garrison Prince who offered the olive branch. Prince Dean was still furious, the scent of it lingering around him, but conceded to discuss Sam’s rescue with his brother’s mate. 

“I know nothing of your brother, Lucifer, other than rumor and insinuation. The kind of man who would abduct a 16 year old prince is clearly uncivilized and most likely insane.” The Campbell Prince spit out between gritted teeth. 

Dean’s indirect insult to Gadreel was impossible to disregard, but the Alpha made a valiant attempt to do so. 

“My older brother is, undeniably, insane. A year ago, it would have impossible to believe Lucifer was capable of such treachery. Now? He has proven unpredictable, occasionally down right evil”

“Why would you not imprison, or execute the man as a traitor?” 

“He’s my brother, Dean. My father and I had no idea how dark Lucifer really became until it was too late. He betrayed us to Samhain and brought shame to our family; our kingdom. I haven’t actually laid eyes on him since his treason, when I do, a beheading for taking my Omega will be the most pleasant thing he can expect.” He promised as they continue to ride rapidly towards Queen Abaddon’s domain. 

THE OMEGA

The small Prince crawled his way back to the light, back to the extraordinary anguish radiating from his shoulder. His eyelids, so heavy, took all of his strength to open. 

Sitting by the bed, in the velour chair, was his new Alpha. Lucifer smiled with just a hint of relief. 

“You were asleep such a long time; I was starting to fear you weren’t coming back to me” 

Sam closed his eyes again, the Dark Prince moved to kneel by his head, petting his long, soft hair.

“You screamed so pretty for me, Omega. Do you know your scent changes with pain? It’s not unlike your fear, it’s…saltier, I think. We’ll get your burn mended and you’ll be perfect again. The brand marks you as mine, much less primitive that biting into flesh, I believe.”

A soft knock on his door interrupted Lucifer and he barked out “Come in” 

The well-fed housekeeper appeared with a tray full of bandages and ointments. Sam’s new Alpha rose to retrieve it from her. 

“My Lord, I could help ban…..” 

The older woman was interrupted midsentence when the Dark Prince grabbed her roughly by her upper arm, pushing her out the door. 

“NO ONE touches my Omega but me. EVER” he shrieked madly. 

“Of course, master, of course” The housekeeper babbled backing down the hall, holding her hands palms forward in front of her in retreat.  
With the slamming of the door, Lucifer stomped back over to his jewel.

“No one touches you, Omega. No one but me” he continued to rant in an alarming whisper. 

Sam stayed very still and very quiet. 

Alpha rage scenting the room once more, the Omega was certain he wouldn’t survive paying for someone else’s mistake. 

His new Alpha’s tone changed almost instantly. Suddenly, very cautiously cleaning Sam’s blisters and bandaging him up with healing ointment. Lucifer lifted his Omega’s head up, insisting he drink. Sam opened his mouth obediently, swallowing as much of the water as he could. Resting his head down on the pillow, he murmured 

“Thank you Alpha” before closing his eyes again. 

It was the soft, sweet word “Alpha” that converted the smell of fury, sulfur and smoke, to a calmer scent of pride.

“Such a good Omega,” stroking Sam’s cheek with the back of his hand, “going to keep you here with me forever, sweet jewel.

The young Prince flowed towards oblivion again.

Sam liked sleep. 

Liked it more than windows.


	15. Chapter 15

THE ANGEL

Castiel watched in complete horror as his uncle drew his blade and advanced on Alastair. The Samhain general seemed surprised for an instant, recovered quickly and drew his sword as well. 

Smirking as he engaged the king, the echoing of steel hitting steel and the grunts of effort behind each strike filled the courtyard. Every person except King Charles and Alastair completely cemented in place.

No one moved, no one breathed as the violent dance swept over cobblestone. 

The Garrison King drew first blood, striking his opponent across his bicep, forcing him to switch his weapon to the weaker hand. The battle continued, Alastair giving Chuck the smallest of cuts across his cheek.

His Majesty smiled in amusement. 

The king persisted aggressively, driving him back, the black garbed man falling over his own feet. Landing on his rear, dropping his blade, humiliated, Alastair stared up at King Charles. Chuck kicked the man’s sword out of reach, his boot pressing in to the foe’s chest until he lay flat on his back. Chuck placed his blade on the man’s jugular

“Return to Samhain. Tell that Abaddon bitch the next time I see a black cloak on my land; I will burn her kingdom to the ground. Keep your demons out of Garrison and out of Campbell. I will not warn you again.” 

Flicking the sword lightly, just enough to break the skin, Chuck turned away from Alastair; a thin trail of blood ran down from the enemy’s neck. 

The King of Garrison looked at his nephew and smiled, the injured soldiers hailed their leader. Chuck’s face changed in to one of surprise, eyes wide, mouth open, just an instant before falling to his knees. 

Behind him, stood the blonde coward, holding an encrusted dagger dripping with royal blood. 

Alastair stabbed the beloved ruler in the back.

Castiel didn’t remember moving, but he was holding his uncle’s body, pushing pressure on the jagged wound. Staring in to his king’s kind blue eyes, so much like Gadreel’s, he saw no anger or hatred. 

Only sadness. 

His Majesty was moving his mouth, trying desperately to speak; only gurgles of blood came out, dripping from the sides of his lips.

“Hush, Uncle” the healer managed to voice between tears “You’ve done so much for so many people, my King. You can rest now. Gadreel and Hannah are safe. Your children will know how valiantly you fought; they will take their kingdom back. I give you my word, Uncle Chuck; I will take care of your family til my dying breath. I’ve loved you like a father for as long as I can remember”

King Charles patted his nephew’s arm, offered the frailest of smiles, letting his eyes flutter shut for the very last time.

THE ALPHA

Prince Gadreel and Prince Dean arrived with their best men in Samhain just after dusk. Exhausted and famished, they chose to camp outside the realm’s borders. Benny volunteered to slay a deer, filling their bellies, and then they took shifts sleeping. 

Gadreel took first watch. He gazed up at the stars, wondering where his Omega was. If he was hurt or scared or alive. He shook his head violently. Of course he was alive. The Alpha would feel if he had lost his mate for good. 

Sam had to be alive. 

THE DEVIL 

Lucifer replaced Sam’s bandages, applying the ointment his servant supplied. He lay beside the boy in the tiny bed, caressing his Omega’s face, memorizing every line, tracing his fingers over his pink lips. The young Prince stayed still, closing his eyes, never resisting a touch. 

“Still in pain, my beautiful jewel?”

“Yes, Alpha” he whispered apologetically, frightened that admitting he still hurt would anger the older man.

The Dark Prince straddled Sam’s waist, leaning over to inhale deeply just below the Omega’s ear, where the scent gland is strongest.

“Mmmmmm, I can smell it, your pain. I won’t needlessly hurt you, sweet jewel. I won’t mate you until you’re ready. I’ll wait for you to ask me to” he whispered in Sam’s ear with promise. 

The Omega lay confused under his new Alpha. 

He couldn’t imagine an instance that he would request Lucifer to mate him. He relaxed, just a little, with the idea that the larger man was being truthful. 

Lucifer proceeded to kiss the boy. Soft at first, gently running his tongue across his unopened lips, then pulling Sam’s chin down a bit with his thumb, forcing the bottom of is jaw to open. He slipped his tongue in and lapped the taste of his Omega. He groaned and sighed as if he tasted the most delectable desert. He broke the kiss with another resounding

“Mmmmmm”. 

Smiling down at the young Prince, coaxing his soft brown waves out of his face,

“It’s late, sweet jewel, you’ve had a long day. Sleep now, I’ll be right across the hall, you’re perfectly safe.”

He smiled again, kissed the jewel tenderly on his forehead, and then clambered off the bed.

“Goodnight, my Omega jewel” his deep voice puzzlingly sweet. 

“Goodnight, Alpha” came a soft voice in return.

It was the soft, sweet word “Alpha”, again bringing Lucifer unfamiliar peace. He shut Sam’s door, the “click” echoing through the dark, windowless room.

Lucifer made his way through the manor, securing every door and window, before retiring to his room. 

The Omega’s scent, soft skin, sweet lips and shy voice stayed with him as he pleasured himself under the silk sheets. 

He released with the word “jewel” escaping his mouth and a satisfied smile. 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel woke with a pain in his back after a very short period of sleep. It had been 6 hours since Benny had relieved him of watch duty. He had tossed and turned on the hard ground, stared up at the moon, running scenarios through his head, none of them good. 

Brushing off his clothing, he stretched and went to join Dean, who had the last shift. 

Crumbling down next to the Campbell Prince on the grass, he couldn’t help but take note when the other Alpha refused to acknowledge him. Ezekiel and Benny still snoring by the campfire, only embers now. Gadreel released a deep breath, attempting to engage Sam’s still angry brother, 

“I don’t think we can just march up to Abaddon’s castle in broad daylight and demand Sam”

Dean scoffed “No kidding” 

“Any suggestions?” 

“Well, to my knowledge, no one in Samhain knows our faces. Except Lucifer is sure to know yours of course but I highly doubt he strolling through the streets with my brother in tow.” 

The Alpha agreed “True. Sam is sure to be hidden away somewhere. You’re thinking if no one recognizes us, we can secretly dig for information. We’d need to get closer to the noblemen though, commoners won’t be of much assistance.”

Prince Dean nodded, still looking out at the sunrise, not at Gadreel.

“I know you think your mate is important to you, maybe important to your kingdom. Sammy is my brother. We’re not like Lucifer and you. Azazel killed my mother when I was only a child. He did this to hurt the Campbell Kingdom. A few years later, he took my father from us as well. Sammy has been the center of my life for as long as I can remember. As a prince and the heir to the throne, I understand politics between territories, I do. The act of killing, kidnapping or torturing a member of a rival royal family is unthinkable to me. There’s no honor in it. I killed Azazel myself when I was 18. I should have killed you, Gadreel. “

The Alpha stayed silent at this. He had to, regretfully, agree. Thinking of Hannah kidnapped and mated made his blood boil. He tried to convince himself that his situation was different. That the Omega was meant to be with him, so he was only taking what was supposed to be his. Now, Lucifer had Sam. Maybe Lucifer had the same thought, that he could take the young Prince because he believed he needed him or deserved him. He felt as Dean must have when he found his brother gone. 

“I’ve often wondered why you didn’t slaughter me on sight. Never thought I’d have to opportunity or the courage to ask.”

The Campbell Prince finally looked at him.

“I was too late. You had already mated him. Mated him like an animal in the middle of nowhere, soldiers just an earshot away. I had to see if a bond had formed before I could execute you. If Sammy failed to connect with you, I would’ve had your head on a platter. I came to Garrison just a day later and found him linked to his Alpha. Taking you from him, could’ve made Sammy very sick. I promise you though, when all this is over, you cause my brother one more moment of pain,

I-WILL-END-YOU.

I can take care of my sick baby brother until he can find another Alpha, Gadreel” 

The Alpha didn’t open his mouth to defend himself. He had promised Dean, promised Sam, promised himself that he would care and protect his Omega and he had failed. He could try and tell himself that it wasn’t his fault, that he couldn’t have known Lucifer’s plan. Honestly, if he had never gone to Campbell, never laid eyes on Samuel’s jewel, the young Prince would still be safe at home, cherished by his family.

It was much too late for regret.


	16. Chapter 16

THE ANGEL

Castiel held his King’s body until it was cold. The chaos that invaded the Garrison Kingdom seemed so far away. His only thought was that he would not allow Samhain cowards to take his uncle’s body from him. 

King Chuck would be respected, even in death.

One of the many black cloaked men approached, kneeling down beside the healer.

“I’m afraid Alastair was a bit too bold, my friend. Abaddon never bloody ordered the death of a king. My boy, you will need to let go of him. I am truly sorry; you must accompany me back to Samhain.” 

Castiel finally lifted his face from the closed eyes of his uncle, to look at the enemy closely, glaring.

“I won’t be going anywhere until King Charles of Garrison has had a proper hunter’s funeral, even if this means my own death.” 

“Very well. I do not think my Queen would approve of a second death in the Garrison royal family, I will arrange the hunter’s pyre with your citizens, not with my soldiers. Your king will be sent to the afterlife with respect as long as I have your word that you and your brothers will allow me to escort you, peacefully, back to Samhain.”

The healer searched the man’s face for deceit and found none.

He wasn’t taller or built more than average; his accent was odd, round face with a short beard. Eyebrows raised in question, he seemed harmless enough.

Gripping Chuck tightly to his chest, he answered through his grief,

“Agreed. I’d like to keep him here with me until arrangements are made. You should know, my brother Samandriel is in Campbell, safely, with Princess Hannah, they left during the first attack. Gabriel has been severely injured by your friend, Lucifer, and should not travel unless absolutely necessary.”

“I’ll procure the necessary supplies to safely transport your brother. Lucifer is not my bloody friend, he’s been nothing but a proper pain in my ass.” The man said with distain. 

THE OMEGA

Sam awoke in his chamber, unsure of the time of day, no windows to let the sun in. His shoulder still very tender but not nearly as painful as it was when he was first claimed by his new Alpha. He could handle it. The Omega tried to decide which claiming had hurt more, Gadreel’s or Lucifer’s. 

He understood now that all claiming is agony, that’s why a good Omega should only be claimed once.  
The young prince relieved himself in the chamber pot, washed up in the basin then changed in to clean tunic and britches from the wardrobe. He looked around the room, slowly turning in a circle, not sure what to do next. He picked out a book, crawled into the velour chair, bending his knees; tucking his feet beneath him.  
Lucifer’s servant came in, proceeded to refill his water pitcher, clean the basin, empty the chamber pot, gather the dirty clothes and make the bed. All without one word or one glance in his direction. As if he was invisible. His new Alpha came in just as the maid exited.

“Come join me for breakfast, my jewel” 

Sam set his book down and obediently followed the man down the hall, past the sitting room with the fireplace, brand still lying in the coals. A plate placed at the head of the table, a cushion placed on the floor next the chair. Without any instruction, the Omega knelt and waited. Years spent with King Samuel, he would never forget his place. 

Lucifer smiled proudly, brushed his hand through the prince’s hair as he sat, then fed his Omega by hand. A voice in the back of his head, sounding a lot like Hannah, telling him he wasn’t a dog. That he wasn’t helpless and wasn’t a jewel. He hushed the voice. 

That voice was going to get him punished.

THE ALPHA

Having made a temporary cease fire, the two Alpha princes packed up camp with their best friends and headed in to the village.

Wandering the market place, purchasing food and making small talk with the vendors, they were able to collect bits of information. Queen Abaddon was more than a little embarrassed at the failed attempt to take over Garrison. Lucifer had returned, according to rumor, he wasn’t living at the castle any longer. No one seemed to know where his new residence was. 

No mention of Sam or any Omega.

A well-endowed woman with a dress two sizes too small gossiped that a Beta with the name of Ruby had been ‘entertaining’ the Dark Prince. Benny asked where they could find the whore; the busty Beta pouted jealously and pointed them towards a tavern. It was a bit early in the day for drinks, but Ruby was the only lead they had. 

The tavern, open but unnaturally dark for mid-morning, was utterly empty except for the barkeep.

“What can I do for you, good sirs?” 

“A pitcher of ale and a little information” Dean answered, tossing coins on the table. 

The man nodded, brought the ale then raised his eyebrows, waiting for the inquiry.

“Understand you have a tenant upstairs, pretty girl, named Ruby?” Gadreel asked

“Kind of early in the day for that type of company. She’s been busy with some foreign prince up at the palace.”

“Not looking for company, brother. She’s earned a reward, we just wanted to give it to her in person.” Offered Benny. 

Zeke tried to control the smirk crossing his face. 

“She stops by once or twice a week pick up personal stuff and what not. I never know when she’ll be here. I can hold her reward for her til she shows up…”

“We insist on seeing her in person. Perhaps you have another room upstairs we could rent while we’re staying in town?” Gadreel requested 

The barkeep showed them two rooms, 2 beds in each, which they promptly paid for and settled in. 

Ruby was their best hope to finding Lucifer, and therefore, Sam. 

THE DEVIL

Lucifer watched his Omega walk barefoot in the grass. 

After breakfast, when he suggested to the young prince they stroll through the flower garden hidden behind the manor, Sam’s eyes lit up. The boy stood for a moment, closing his eyes and raising his face towards the sun, feeling the warmth and tender breeze on his skin. 

He was breathtaking.

The Alpha walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist; nosing his neck. Sam flinched. 

“Your fragrance is new, you smell content. I like this scent. I love how I can read you completely by inhaling your aroma. You could be happy here, little jewel. You can let me make you happy.” 

The boy nodded, head tilted a bit to the side as he observed a bumble bee floating from one bud to another. Lucifer shifted his jewel’s shirt off his shoulder, tugging at the bandage to peek at his mark.

“I want to see this always, but you can’t very well go without a shirt all day. Perhaps I’ll give you a collar, a pretty jeweled one to wear around your neck, letting the world know you’re mine.” 

Sam stiffened at his suggestion, losing interest in the bee and focusing on the grass between his toes.

Lucifer sniffed him again as his disposition changed. 

A bouquet of sadness. 

Intoxicating. 

A rider in the distance caught the Dark Prince’s attention. Grabbing Sam’s hand, he quickly moved him back into the house; to his room. 

“I’m sorry, my sweet jewel, I’m not expecting company and I want you hidden. I need to keep you safe. We’ll return to the garden when this has been dealt with.”

He cupped the Omega’s head, tilting his face up and kissing him violently, tongue deep in his mouth, groans escaping from him. Breaking away, he left another lingering kiss on the boy’s forehead before securing him in his chamber once again. 

The Alpha returned outside, just in time to recognize the unwelcome guest. Meg, Queen Abaddon’s little pet.

“No one is allowed to bother me out here, Meg. I hope you have a very good reason for this interruption” 

“Oh, of course, My Lord. My mistress has requested your presence at court, once again. I’m afraid there is exciting news from the land of Garrison that just couldn’t wait a moment longer” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes at the announcement. 

“Inform your Queen that I will be there straight away.”

The blonde gave him her signature smirk, turned tail, galloping back the way she came. 

He prepared his steed and followed soon after. He was supposed to be done with the polite conferences with Her Majesty. He had his Omega jewel and wanted nothing more than to stay here with him, secluded.

Whatever he had been fetched for this time, better be of life changing importance. 

It was


	17. Chapter 17

THE OMEGA

His new Alpha had locked him in the windowless room again. Sam couldn’t breathe. Stone walls were closing in on him. No air. He searched the room, looking for help. The bed, he wouldn’t be able to nap, the bookshelf, didn’t want to read, he settled on the pitcher and basin. Splashing tepid water on his face, taking deep breaths, he tried so hard to calm down. 

It wasn’t working.

Sam wanted to be back outside, sunlight, grass, flowers, and sweet, sweet fresh air. The Omega felt trapped. A crack underneath the door, a small flick of light sneaking through caught his attention. Dropping down, he put his face right up to the small opening, inhaling the air. It was cooler, not stale like the rooms. It seemed to help. Sam lay on the hard floor, breathing through the opening until he saw shadows and heard footsteps. 

His new Alpha wouldn’t understand that he couldn’t breathe, he wouldn’t be happy with his jewel lying on the floor. The Omega quickly moved to the bed, sitting with his hands folded as if he had been doing nothing wrong. When the door creaked open and the Lucifer’s servant entered, sighed with relief. Not just because it wasn’t his new Alpha coming to punish him, but because with the door ajar, more cool air flowed into the chamber.

The feeling was short lived as a small brunette woman with bright red lips followed the maid in. She glared around the room, sights landing on Sam. 

“So…this is the famous Omega Jewel?” 

As she started walking towards him; he pushed up on the bed until his back hit the headboard.

“Ruby! I said you could see him; you can’t touch or talk to him. Lucifer will kill us both. I’m already risking my job just letting you set eyes on him” the nervous house keeper whispered loudly. 

“You worry too much, mother. This shy little thing won’t say a word, will you, jewel?”

The Young Prince didn’t answer, tucked his knees to his chest and hugged his legs. Alpha was going to be furious someone else had come to his room; someone else was looking at him, talking to him. Sam didn’t want to pay for someone else’s mistake again. Hiding his face between his knees, he pretended she wasn’t there.

Ruby continued to mock him a little longer, voice sounding closer and closer.

“He’ll tire of you, Omega. He’ll want a woman, not a little boy. What will happen to a twice-mated Omega? You’ll end up in a slick house, letting Alpha’s knot you just to afford your next meal.” 

She was angry. She hated him and he had no idea why. 

He just wanted her to go away.  
Finally, Lucifer’s servant grabbed her by the collar and dragged her out of the room. Hissing, 

“I told you to control yourself. Jealousy is not endearing, Ruby. If you want the Garrison Prince, you just have to be patient. It’s only a matter of time before Lucifer goes mad with his obsession and kills the boy. You should see what he did to the Omega’s shoulder. Now, you need to get back to the tavern before my master returns.” 

Sam kept his head down, even as he heard the woman leave and the door click shut. Footsteps faded, a horse galloped away before he looked around the windowless, airless room. The Omega lay on his side, curling in to himself, trying to escape into slumber again, as the angry woman’s words echoed through is head. 

Followed by the maid’s certainty that his new alpha would, one day, kill him. 

THE ANGEL

Castiel followed a handful of Samhain soldiers back to their homeland. 

Gabriel traveling by coach along with the few wounded prisoners freed from the palace dungeon. The remaining enemy troops stayed behind, taking over the palace and locking the injured Garrison soldiers in. Citizens were still unharmed as the higher ranking cloaked men took over the kingdom. 

The healer had negotiated King Charles proper funeral, as well as the safety of Garrison citizens, and his brother’s. He simply had to cooperate with the bearded man who eventually introduced himself as Crowley. Crowley, while still a foe, seemed reasonable. No one had been harmed under his command; he spoke politely, with that odd accent instead of issuing threats and ultimatums. 

Why Castiel and Gabriel were ordered to Samhain, was still a mystery to the Beta. While they were technically part of the royal family, they didn’t carry enough nobility to be worth much as hostages. Perhaps Queen Abaddon or Lucifer, himself, wanted to gloat. 

Trifling egotistical demons as they were. 

The healer thought of Gadreel. 

Gadreel receiving word from Samandriel and Hannah of their nation’s collapse. He would bring back his troops as well as the Campbell Kingdom’s army and take back his birthright. If Castiel never made it back to Garrison, he would hold on to the idea that his King’s death would be avenged by his brave cousin. 

The thought of the prince, no, the new King, rescuing his Omega, securing the safety of his sister, then galloping valiantly back to claim his throne, made Castiel smile brightly.

“You’re quite the odd young lad, aren’t you?” Crowley’s sing-song voice drifted from the Beta’s left.

“Am I?” 

“I would say so. I, personally, have no clue what motivated my dear Queen to demand your presence, but I believe it won’t be anything one should be bloody well smiling about” 

“No, I suppose not.” Castiel, continuing to grin, “You mentioned my cousin wasn’t your friend. Are you not both fighting on the same side?”

“Ha! Lucifer has only his own interests at heart. He cares nothing for anyone’s kingdom, including his own, as you discovered so painfully” 

“What interest would overtaking Garrison be if he did not think he would rule it himself?” 

“The man has no desire to be King. His obsession has been with that silly Omega jewel person. The entire reason for all his planning and scheming was to claim the boy as his own mate.” Crowley scoffed, clearly oblivious at how much damaging information he was offering up to the Dark Prince’s cousin. 

Carefully, trying to sound nonchalant, Castiel inquired 

“Did he achieve his goal? Is the ‘silly Omega jewel person’ his now?”

“Of course, the man always gets what he wants” Crowley responded, sounding incredibly bitter

Sam was with Lucifer

Damn it.

The Omega had already been through too much with Gadreel. Castiel could only imagine what madness Lucifer was subjecting the poor boy to. Traveling to Samhain, no matter what the reason behind it, brought him closer to his friend. If he was near the boy, he had a much better chance of helping him than he did back in Garrison. Maybe, by the grace of God himself, Lucifer would agree to let his cousin visit his new mate. 

Castiel wanted to make sure Sam knew he wasn’t alone. 

That the people who loved him were coming. 

THE ALPHA

It was late afternoon; Ezekiel and Benny explored the village, still searching for information. Two Alpha princes waited impatiently in the tavern, choking down stale bread, dry cheese and warm ale. A petite, beautiful woman with dark hair and a very tight red dress stomped angrily through the tavern and up the stairs. 

Gadreel and Dean exchanged glances before tailing behind her.

Ruby unlocked her door and entered. As she turned to slam it behind her, the men pushed in forcefully.

“Look, I’m not working today. And if I was, I don’t keep more than one man company at a time.” 

Dean shook his head, angry emerald eyes glaring into her deep brown ones.

“We’re not interested in company, Beta. We want information.”

Ruby exhaled dramatically, “Nothing is free, good sirs. Nothing”

Gadreel, losing his patience, clutched the annoying vixen by the arm, clenched his jaw and demanded through his teeth,

“Where. Is. Lucifer?”

“Lucifer?” she repeated in surprise. “What do you want with Lucifer?” 

“He has something of mine. Something precious that I want back so desperately I wouldn’t think twice of harming an innocent woman to get it” Gadreel threatened. 

“An innocent woman? I don’t believe anyone has called me that in my life. My, my, you must be quite desperate to come to me. I don’t think I can help you though, the Prince and I are no longer spending time together” 

“Is that what all the stomping was about? You lost your place as Lucifer’s whore?” Dean sneered cruelly.

The look on Ruby’s pretty face was somewhere between sadness and fury. Her chocolate eyes narrowed, 

“I’ll have my place back. Don’t you worry about lil ol’ me. Now, if you gentlemen would excuse me, I have personal matters of my own to take care of. God speed in finding that precious item you’re missing. I’m afraid Lucifer isn’t very delicate with fragile things." 

With that, Ruby opened her door and tilted her head, signaling that they should exit. 

Gadreel and Dean seemed to smirk and shake their heads in unison as the door was forced closed again. 

“We seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot here, Ruby” Dean offered, blocking the door and pulling his dagger from his boot. “My friend and I need to find Lucifer.

Now.

Today.

Trivial things, like a whore’s life, are inconsequential to us.”

Gadreel’s eyes widen. 

Dean had lost all patience. 

This woman knew where Lucifer was, which meant she knew where Sam was. Dean was ready to kill to get his brother back.

Finally, Ruby had the sense to look frightened. The Alpha stepped in,

“He doesn’t really want to slaughter you, Ruby. But he will, and I won’t try to stop him, unless you tell us everything you know about Lucifer very, very quickly.”

She sat heavily on her bed and sighed,

“All right….I’ll help you….”


	18. Chapter 18

THE DEVIL

Lucifer entered the palace exasperated. The deal was he helped Queen Abaddon wage war on her neighboring kingdoms, he acquires his jewel and is left alone after that. Summoned for the second time by the red haired annoyance, infuriated him.

Meg met him in the hall with an apologetic smile.  
“Her Majesty and Alastair are waiting in the library for you.” 

The prince allowed her to lead him, giving him another sad grin before excusing herself.  
He was a bit confused why the usually bubbly blonde seemed so subdued.

Lucifer entered the library, Alastair smirking from a wooden chair and the queen gazing out the window, until she heard his boot steps. She turned to him, with a ragged breath 

“Alastair has managed to take Garrison, your plan worked beautifully. Unfortunately, he disregarded my orders and acted foolishly. I’m sorry, Prince Lucifer, your father is dead.”

Silent for a moment, he spoke quietly, a tone Abaddon had never heard from the man,  
“You promised Gadreel would be killed and my father unharmed, that was the pact, correct? My brother lives and my father slain. How, exactly, did the King of Garrison fall?” 

“I ended him. I had no choice, Lucifer, he attacked me.” Alastair lied poorly. 

“Well now,” the Alpha began “when Gadreel is finally dead, I’ll inherit the throne. We’ll be allies” 

He stepped toward Alastair, offering his hand. The blonde edged closer to shake it, a dagger appeared in Lucifer’s hand a moment before it entered Alastair’s heart. With a shocked look on his face, the Beta collapsed to the ground. The Dark Prince kneeled, pulling his weapon from the dying man, and wiping it on his britches. Standing to face a very stunned Queen,

“I ended him, I had no choice, he attacked me” he mocked, poison dripping from his tongue “you will alert me when my brother is dead, correct? Until then, I will remain uninterrupted in my domain with my jewel. Agreed, My Queen?” 

Abaddon nodded in understanding, smug smile on her face at Lucifer’s merciless ways. 

“As you wish, My Lord. Alastair’s example will surely keep unwanted guests away.”

THE ANGEL

Castiel, led by Crowley, entered the kingdom of Samhain in the early evening. Making their way through the village, soliciting stares and whispers, before arriving at the castle gates. He continued to follow the queen’s man into the courtyard, watching in disbelief as Lucifer mounted his horse, locked eyes with his cousin, and left the palace without speaking. 

The healer requested to check on his injured brother before meeting with the queen. Crowley waved him toward the carriage. Peeking in, he found a very unamused Gabriel. 

“I’ve been trapped with dreadful bores for hours, Castiel. Surely death would be a blessing. These men have absolutely no sense of humor”

The Beta smiled and shook his head. After examining the trickster’s bandages, he declared him fit to walk, slowly, into the castle with him. Gabriel’s tone changed to one of unnatural seriousness when he joined his brother.

As if headed to their execution, the brothers held their heads high and entered their enemy’s palace. 

Greeted by an attractive Beta at the castle’s doorway, Castle couldn’t stop himself from watching her hips sway and her blonde hair shine as he followed her to the throne room.  
Abaddon, appearing pretentiously regal, waved the girl over. She obediently kneeled next to the red head, rewarded with long fingernails running through her golden tresses.

“Castiel; Gabriel, nephews of the late King of Garrison. Welcome to Samhain. I apologize for the circumstances of our introduction. I felt that you would be much safer here than in your kingdom. Your home is in a period of transition at the moment.

Castiel fought a million vicious replies for the queen; unfortunately, Gabriel didn’t battle his retorts at all

“Of course, Your Majesty. Living beneath a power hungry bitch and her cowardly subjects is much safer. I thank you for your lack of nobility and honor in regards to overtaking Garrison. Fighting for my life after Lucifer stabbed me and kidnapped an innocent boy, I couldn’t be happier to be under your protection. Although, I believe the demon, himself, just left your company. Were you planning the murder of little pups and the demolition of all churches this time?” 

It took all of Castiel’s strength not to laugh at Abaddon’s face as the blatant insults were thrown her way. She took a few moments to recover; thankfully she didn’t notice the amused look from her blonde pet. 

Instead, the Beta beauty winked at Castiel.

“I apologize for my brother’s boldness, My Queen. He’s lost a lot of blood of late and isn’t quite right in the head.” 

“Of course, Castiel.” She responded with sickly sweetness “We should allow him to rest as much as possible. Guard? Show our honored guests to their room but Castiel, I expect you to join me for dinner” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes dramatically at his brother as they were escorted to their chamber. Castiel wanted to put the smug queen in her place as well. Getting closer to her and gaining trust might be more beneficial, an easier way to find Sam. Besides, the Beta wouldn’t mind spending more time in the same room with the blonde beauty sitting at Abaddon’s feet. 

THE OMEGA

Sam’s new Alpha returned an hour or so after the woman had left. The moment he entered the Omega’s room, he inhaled deeply.

“Jewel”

Lucifer’s voice pulled the young prince from his cocoon of blankets. Raising himself in to an upright position, Sam eventually found his voice to answer

“Alpha”

The older man lowered himself on to the bed close to his Omega  
“What happened, jewel? You smell distressed” 

Sam swallowed a few times,  
“A woman came”

“Came? Came in here? With you? Did she touch you, Omega?” Lucifer interrogated, clutching the boy by his shoulders and tousling him, Sam whimpered as his Alpha’s hands disturbed the bandaging over his burn.

“No, Alpha” he whispered 

“Who was she? What did she want? How did she get in here?”

Questions came too rapidly, Sam took a couple deep breathes, searching for his voice again  
“Your lady called her Ruby; she was cross and yelled at me, your lady let her in” 

“Fucking Ruby” his Alpha spit “my lady? Do you mean my servant?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” The Omega murmured 

Lucifer stood up in fury, punching the stone wall and cursing, he started to leave the room when the young prince summoned the courage to beg, between tears 

“Please, Alpha. Please don’t leave me in here alone. I…I…can’t breathe. Can I stay with you? In your room, with your windows?”

The rage slipped from the older man’s body as he turned to observe his Omega. The boy looked terrified, eyes pleading.

“Are you frightened, little jewel? Lonely? I only want to make you happy, sweet one. If you desire to share my bed, all you need to do is ask, beloved.” His smile, triumphant.  
Sam blinked. 

Escaping this tomb would mean spending his nights in the Alpha’s bed.

(*** I won’t mate you until you’re ready. I’ll wait for you to ask me to***)

THE ALPHA

Ruby confessed to knowing where Lucifer was and confirmed that Sam was with him. After a lot of threats and promises, she finally agreed to show the men to his manor. Night was approaching quickly and she insisted that she could not possibly find it in the dark. 

No amount of intimidation would convince her otherwise.

Frustrated but hopeful, the Alphas shared the process with Ezekiel and Benny, who had news themselves.  
“There are whispers and rumors around the village, My Prince” Ezekiel began “the information is not at all reliable, but…” 

A long moment of stillness hung over them until Gadreel finally asked worriedly “What is the concern? You look as if someone has died.”

With that, the tall, muscular Beta attempted to blink away tears and speak “We don’t know if it’s true, My Lord. No one can be sure” 

“Damn it, man! Spit it out!”

“The belief is that Castiel and Gabriel have been brought to Samhain as prisoners. Garrison has fallen to the enemy….”

The Alpha paced, running his finger through his hair “Garrison was attacked again. Invaded and I wasn’t there to fight. Our people, our citizens….” He babbled for a time before looking up suddenly and asking “What of Hannah and Samandriel? What of my father?”

Ezekiel had lost his composure, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands

Benny answered for him  
“Hannah and Samandriel made it out, according to our source.” 

Gadreel searched Benny’s face

“My father?”

Benny glanced over at Dean; his friend knew the answer just by the look in his eye.  
“I’m sorry, Prince. They say he’s been killed. Stabbed in the back by a man named Alastair” 

The tall Alpha slid his back down the wall until his bottom reached the floor, staring directly ahead at nothing. The tears came silently, no sobbing or blubbering. Silence drifted over the room like a storm cloud. Benny convinced Ezekiel to come with him to procure supper; Zeke’s grief would be of little comfort to Gadreel at the moment.

Dean lowered himself beside the Alpha.

“I’m sorry Gadreel. Truly”

“He was so disappointed in me. The way I handled the alliance, the way I mated Sam. My father had just started to look me in the eye again. I never fully redeemed myself to him, Dean. What will I do now? I don’t know how to exist without Chuck; his opinion of me is what I am. What am I now?” 

“You are King of Garrison,” Dean began gently, as if talking to a small pup. “You are the son of the great King Charles and my brother’s Alpha. You will avenge and honor your father. You will rescue your Omega, claim your throne as Chuck observes from Heaven with pride.” 

Gadreel blinked over at the Campbell Prince. Just a few hours ago, the man had sworn to kill him. His words now were genuine and unexpectedly comforting. 

Taking a deep breath of determination, Gadreel stood, hastily wipes his face of grief and looked at his mate’s brother

“Tomorrow, we find my Omega. Then, we find this Alastair and send him to Hell”


	19. Chapter 19

THE ANGEL

Castiel eft Gabriel in their temporary chamber to eat, joining the Queen of Samhain in the grand dining hall at her request.  
It seemed, to him, the elaborate affair was unnecessary, with only Abaddon, Crowley, the lovely Beta and himself sitting around a table built for a banquet.

“They say you are a great healer,” began the Queen, between sips of wine, “treating this Omega jewel everyone is concerned with, as well as Prince Dean’s Omega and several of my own soldiers. I’m impressed” 

“I value life, Your Majesty. All life is precious. I only do what I can to preserve it.” 

Abaddon’s pet smiled genuinely at Castiel, not using her signature smirk.  
Noticing the exchange, the Queen injected 

“Oh, dear. Where are my manners? Castiel, this is my loyal consort, Meg. Sweetheart, this is Castiel.” 

The healer bowed his head slightly at Meg, noticing the words ‘loyal consort’ had been spoken a bit louder than the rest of the introduction. 

“It’s truly my pleasure, My Lady” Castiel grinned broadly. “Your Majesty, I would sincerely request Gabriel and I be allowed to return to Garrison. Several of the king’s warriors, as well as a few citizens, were injured. I would like, very much, to care for them” 

“But you just got here” Abaddon pouted melodramatically “you couldn’t possibly travel back to Garrison until the new king takes the throne” 

“I’m unsure where Prince Gadreel is, or if he’s heard of his father’s death. Am I a prisoner, My Lady?" 

“Of course not, my dear, a ‘protected guest’. I am certain Gadreel is ignorant of his father’s passing, the true heir to the throne has been informed.” 

“Speaking of that,” Crowley finally spoke to inquire “Has our Dark Prince spoken to Alastair regarding the circumstances of the king’s death?” 

Abaddon laughed sinisterly “At great lengths, My Lord. Made his disappointment perfectly clear” 

“The Dark Prince?” Castiel asked, eyebrows rising “Are you referring to Lucifer? You believe Lucifer to be the true King of Garrison? Is this a joke, because I fail to see any humor in it.”

“Gadreel will be dead soon enough,” she answered casually “Lucifer will be the rightful heir and peace between Samhain and Garrison will follow. This is why you and your brother need to remain here with me until the transition is complete. We have to make sure your cousin controls your kingdom. Once Garrison is secure under his rule, no rebellion to speak of, you and your brother can travel home, Castiel.” 

Crowley caught Castiel’s eye and shook his head just slightly so the Queen wouldn’t notice. He had been very vocal of his dislike for the ‘Dark Prince’. Garrison’s healer thought he may have an ally. 

THE OMEGA 

Sam hesitated to answer his Alpha, chewing on his lip. He desperately wanted out of that room.

Good Omegas mate with their Alphas. 

Lucifer could’ve taken him by force, as Gadreel had, but he didn’t. 

“I’ll not touch you without your consent, jewel. Asking to share my bed is consent. I need to find that nosey whore so I have to know now which chamber to leave you in.” 

The Omega looked behind him at his dark prison, his stomach turned at the thought he would have to be locked in here again, breathing the air from underneath the door. Sam felt himself going mad.

“May I please share your bed, Alpha?” he asked timidly, staring at the floor beneath his feet as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. 

Lucifer smiled. Pulling the young prince into an embrace and placing a flutter of light kissing to his temple. 

“Of course, my sweet, sweet jewel. You’ve made me very happy, little Omega” he whispered softly, breathe hot against the boy’s ear.

Sam allowed himself to be drawn in to the chamber across the hall from his own. It was considerably larger, a huge wrought iron bed adorned with red satin bedding and too many pillows to be useful. 

And windows. 

Two beautiful, open windows. Drapes floating in the breeze, cool evening air in Sam’s nose. 

After a few refreshingly deep breathes, the Omega was able to speak in his sweet, quiet voice 

“Thank you, Alpha” 

It was that word, ‘Alpha’ again and Lucifer was on him, kissing him slowly, deeply then escalating to passionate fury. Sam felt overwhelmed; forced himself to relax against his Alpha’s body. The Dark Prince stepped in several times, crowding him towards the bed and finally laying him down on his back. 

Lucifer stood, removing his clothing, the Omega averting his eyes in embarrassment. The older man slowly undressed him as well, running his hands over his skin in reverence. Sam thought of Gadreel, of what it was like with his first Alpha, after his heat. 

His new Alpha kissed him again, licked and nipped down his jaw, his throat, his chest, his stomach. Reaching his small, stiff cock, Lucifer took Sam into his mouth and began to suck lightly. Running his tongue over the slit, then just under the head, making the Omega moan quietly. He cupped and caressed his balls, bobbing his head up and down, sucking and licking as the young prince’s body tensed with increasing pleasure. Slick soaking the sheets, Sam threw his head back, arched his back and came, his body betraying him. 

THE DEVIL

Lucifer was now blind with need. Rising up he brought the Omega’s legs over his shoulders. Watching his jewel’s face as he pushed himself deep inside, so much slick allowing him to glide in with only a soft whimper from the boy. He froze for a moment, attempting to control his breathing, gasped 

“You’re so tight, so wet; so good, my Omega jewel.”

With that, he began to move. Slowly at first, then his thrusts became faster, harder, deeper. The Alpha knew he wouldn’t be able to last long but wanted to stay inside his Omega, drowning in the pressure and heat all around him. He couldn’t fight it anymore, giving over to the intense rush of ecstasy that made him cry out as his knot swelled, locking them together.

He collapsed over Sam, careful not to put his full weight on the boy. Stroking his hair out of his perfect face, breathing in to his ear

“This is your best scent yet, jewel. I can smell your arousal, your pleasure, and your slick. My god, your slick smells delicious. All you have to do is let me make you feel good, Omega.”

Shifting his forearms on either side of Sam’s head, Lucifer paused, studying his Omega’s face. With a proud grin, he said

“We’re officially mated now, my jewel. No one can take you from me. Soon, you’ll be swollen with my pups. You will give me such gorgeous pups, sweet one.” 

He kissed his jewel slowly, endearingly when they were able to move apart before suggesting they wash off. Lucifer insisted on cleaning Sam himself. Worshipping his entire body. He tucked him in to the bed, still naked, and lay beside him petting his head until the boy feel asleep. 

Lucifer then shackled his Omega’s right wrist to the iron bed frame. Pecking another lingering kiss on his forehead, he dressed silently, dimmed the oil lamps, and snuck out of his chamber.

Even with the wonderful memory of his jewel’s body against his, of himself inside that perfect little body, his fury had returned. Eyes slit in rage, he mounted his horse and galloped back to the village to find that Beta whore. 

And punish her for daring to scare his mate.

THE ALPHA

Gadreel, grieving, had indulged in too much ale. He was loud, belligerent and combative. It took all three strong men, to drag him upstairs to his room. Falling on his bed with a loud ‘humph’. Prince Dean and his best friend offered a ‘good night and good luck’ to Ezekiel, retiring to their room next door. The Alpha drifted from anger to sadness, sounding like a small pup

“I’ve lost everything. Everything. My father dead, my Omega taken, I can’t be sure Hannah even made it to Campbell, she may be dead or taken.”

The soldier tried to find the words that would comfort his friend, but he had none. He felt the grief of his new king. He had loved Chuck like a father. The entire world was changing and he was unsure where to start fighting. 

Ezekiel was a soldier, a warrior, if he wasn’t fighting for his king or his kingdom, he was lost. 

“I raped that boy, Zeke. I took a boy from his bed, from his family and kingdom. I hurt him.

He’s so beautiful, so innocent, and so perfect.  
I stomped on a butterfly…  
I shattered a jewel….”  
Gadreel rambled, full of guilt and disgust. He continued to whisper and mutter his sins until he passed out.

Ezekiel pulled off the Alpha’s boots, rolled him to his side and covered him with a blanket. He would allow his best friend this one night of self-pity. Tomorrow, Gadreel would remember who he is and what he has to do. 

Tonight, the man could soak in despair, just this once. 

THE DEVIL

Lucifer crept through the kitchen door of the tavern. Slinking up the stairs, the mass of drunken townsmen letting him by unnoticed. He walked delicately but with purpose past the first two doors, hearing rambling and crying from one, rolled his eyes in disgust at intoxicated idiots.

Arriving at the third door, prying the weak lock, he slid in to the room. Sleeping in the moonlight, Ruby. She was a gorgeous woman, clever enough to get any man she wanted.

Any man except him. 

Ruby had been a way to pass the time while he waited to procure his Omega jewel. She was just a Beta whore, meant nothing to him and now, she had forgotten her place.

Breathing deeply in slumber, one arm above her head, face turned slightly to the side, he approached. Pressing his hand against her mouth, her eyes open almost instantly in panic, shaking her head in an attempt to dislodge him. 

He saw it. 

The moment she realized it was him and why he was here. Terror in her deep brown eyes. Lucifer smiled; place his other hand just below the back of her skull. One swift twist and a sickening snap, her neck broke and those pretty eyes were staring at nothing. 

Lucifer went home to his sweet, perfect Omega jewel.


	20. Chapter 20

THE OMEGA

Sam woke to the smell of night air and found himself alone. He started to sit up and found his wrist shackled to the headboard. He stared at the chain leading to the cuff. 

Leashed.

Like a dog. 

Hannah’s voice. It had been getting quieter and quieter, he almost couldn’t hear it.

Sam had trouble remembering Gadreel’s eyes, Dean’s laugh and Castiel’s smile. He found himself confused more often. He wasn’t sure how long he had been with his new Alpha.  
The Omega inched up on the mattress until he managed to sit more comfortably with his hand to his side instead of over his head. Resting back against the mountain of pillows, he breathed the wonderful, cool night breeze in to his lungs. 

When had he become so obsessed with air? 

A slamming door and heavy footsteps drew his attention. Lucifer entered silently before noticing the Omega awake, propped up with his arm in an awkward position.

“You should be sleeping, my pet.”

Pet.  
Dog.  
Leash.  
Collar.

Sam forced an uneasy smile

“I woke and you were gone, Alpha.”

“I promise to always return to you, sweet jewel. No need to worry your pretty little head, baby.”

Lucifer tugged off his boots and undressed completely, shuffling over to the wardrobe to reach the key on top of it. Sam would never be able to reach that high. His Alpha unlocked his shackle, caressing the light red mark on the Omega’s wrist. He lowered himself next to his mate on the bed, interlocking their fingers; kissing the back of his little hand 

“That mean woman will never bother you again. I’ll not let anyone hurt you or scare you. You’re safe as long as you stay here with me.”

The young Prince nodded his head. He didn’t want to know how his mate had punished the woman. Didn’t want to know why he was sure she wouldn’t return.  
He wasn’t punishing Sam. 

Sam had been a good Omega. 

Sam let his Alpha mate with him and his Alpha would take care of everything. He would be cared for as long as he was obedient.

Like a dog.

THE ALPHA

Early the next morning, Gadreel woke with an excruciating headache and a mouth that tasted of manure and felt like sand. Ezekiel standing over him with a cup of water and an incredibly annoying smirk on his face

“How are you feeling, Your Majesty?”

“Shut up, man. You speak too loudly”

His friend laughed, handed him the water and proceeded to throw clothes at him.

“We want to wake Ruby and follow her out to Lucifer’s place, remember?”

At this Gadreel jumped from the bed, ignoring the flipping of his stomach, and jerked his britches on. A knock on the door shoved nails through his temple as he struggled in to his shirt.

Dean and Benny were ready to go, suggesting the wake the Beta whore while Ezekiel and Gadreel prepared the horses. Gadreel begged off entering the stable, fighting his nausea. Benny chuckled at the man’s discomfort and tailed Ezekiel out of the room.

Prince Gadreel and Prince Dean rapped loudly on Ruby’s door. A few moments later, they tried again. Still no answer, Dean turned the knob and found the room unlocked. Hesitantly creeping in, the Alpha let out a frustrated groan, thinking the woman still asleep. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Ruby, let’s go wench! Sooner we get there, sooner I get my brother back and you can sleep all you want”

Gadreel stepped closer, thinking of shaking her awake. He saw her eyes, staring blankly across the room at nothing. The Beta’s head was twisted at an odd angle.

Dead.

She was dead.

THE ANGEL

After enjoying breakfast in his room with Gabriel, Castiel sought out Crowley. He wandered the castle, noticing that every time he was near an exit, there were guards blocking it. His intention wasn’t to escape; he could never leave his injured brother behind.

He found the man in the library, reading documents at a heavy oak desk. Crowley heard the Beta enter and offered a small grin

“Good morning Castiel, nosing around the palace, I see. You’ll not be happy until you’ve angered my queen as much as your brother.” 

The healer couldn’t help but chuckle, recalling Gabriel’s words and Abaddon’s face.

“I have no intention of poking that bear, I was looking for you. Thought we may have a common interest”

“Is that so? What interest would that be, pray tell”

“The downfall of Lucifer, of course. I get the impression you dislike my cousin almost as much as I do.”

“The prince is a selfish, narcissistic bully carrying an unhealthy obsession with a 16 year old boy. He has no honor, no nobility and no right to be king of Samhain. The queen encouraging him to take power is dangerous, to both our kingdoms.” 

Castiel sat across the desk from him, intrigue in his voice as he suggested

“If you help me, secretly of course, find where Lucifer hides the Omega, we can get a message to Prince Gadreel or Prince Dean. Once they’ve rescued the boy, Lucifer will be destroyed. Everything he’s worked for, betrayed and lied for, will be gone. Considering his actions of late, the two Alpha princes may very well slay him. Your hands will be clean and the world will be rid of the devil himself” 

Crowley looked amused

“You’re very crafty for a Beta healer who respects all life. Unfortunately, as much as I would love to be involved in ending Lucifer, I do not know where he lives, but I know someone who does…”

THE DEVIL

Lucifer woke warm, holding his jewel tightly. He watched the boy sleep, face relaxed, looking like an angel. 

His angel.

He moved his arms, unwrapping himself from the small body, stirring his Omega awake. The young Prince awoke, appearing scared and confused for a moment. He smiled down at his jewel,

“You’re safe Omega. You’re with your Alpha”

The Dark Prince could see the instant Sam’s memory of the previous evening came back to him. The Omega's hazel eyes looked everywhere but his Alpha’s face.  
Lucifer took him again, slow; gentle, observing the Omega’s expressions as it changed from nervous to pleasure. He wanted to stay knotted with the boy all day, but had issues to deal with.

Coaxing the jewel out of bed, he insisted on dressing him. Reverently smoothing his hands over supple skin, watching as it turned pink with Sam’s shyness.  
The older Prince led his beautiful jewel to the table for breakfast. The doomed servant had set two places and removed the cushion from the floor. Observing his Omega’s face confused, he leaned down to whisper

“You’re my mate now, beloved. You’ll sit to my side as we dine from now on” 

There was, the first enchanting, genuine smile from his jewel.

THE OMEGA

Sam sat next to his Apha to eat.  
Not like a dog.  
Not like a pet.  
He was a good Omega and had been rewarded. If he could keep his Alpha happy, he would have windows, chairs at the table; walks in the garden. He tried to think of how he felt towards Lucifer, not love but not hate. Not safe but no longer terror. Just wary. Just nervous. Just afraid at the idea of punishment.

He could be careful  
He could be a good Omega  
He could be losing himself completely to his Alpha.  
He could be losing any thought of life outside this house.  
Sam could be going mad.  
Sam could be disappearing.  
Sam could be the Omega jewel. 

And nothing else….


	21. Chapter 21

THE ALPHA

Ruby, their only chance at finding Sam, dead. Gadreel stared in shock at her lifeless body. Dean finally tugged on the man’s shirt, 

“The four of us were looking for Ruby yesterday, now she’s dead and we’re in an enemy kingdom. We have to go, Gadreel. We’ll find another way to get to Sammy, but now, we have to move.”

The Alpha finally snapped out of it, following Dean to grab the few belongings they left in their rooms and heading for the stables. Benny and Ezekiel, ready to go, gave the two princes a look of confusion. The Alphas mounted up, without a word, galloping away from the tavern, their bewildered best friends shadowing close behind.

Once they reached their previous camping spot outside the kingdom, they halted and Gadreel updated Ezekiel and Benny. The four men were downtrodden. Benny, always the optimist

“We’ll just have to start over, brother. That Ruby lady can’t be the only person in all of Samhain that knew where the devil was. Word has it; your cousins are in the palace. Maybe we can get word to them?”

Gadreel nodded, Dean spoke up 

“We need to watch the castle closely, see who comes and goes at will. Not everyone in Samhain can be evil; some good soul has to know where Castiel is held or where Lucifer is hiding. We’ll find them” 

“And if they’re not a good soul, we’ll make them talk the hard way” growled the hungover Alpha. 

THE ANGEL

The royal gardens were the only place Castiel and Gabriel were allowed outside the castle walls. Coincidentally, the pretty blonde Beta appeared to be spending part of her morning there as well. 

Meg, busy collecting flowers for her queen’s room, spoke without turning

“The great healer of Garrison, come to admire Abaddon’s roses?”

She glanced over her shoulder to give her signature smirk.

“Not at all, My Lady, ventured out here to admire Abaddon’s consort. Much prettier than roses.” 

Gabriel made an exaggerated gagging noise at Castiel 

“Oh my God! That was awful, truly horrible. I’m embarrassed for you and ashamed to be your brother. I’m going…..um….over there!” he pointed dramatically and stomped away. 

Meg giggled slyly

“Well, Clarence, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re flirting with me”

“It’s Castiel; I believe I am, in fact, flirting with you” 

“Cas-T-iel…. Wouldn’t you rather be Clarence, it’s so much easier to pronounce. A ‘protected guest’ toying with the queen’s consort, you do like to live dangerously.”

“Where is Her Majesty, if I may?” 

“I believe she is entertaining one of the stable boys this morning.” She replied without a hint of jealousy. 

The Beta healer, a bit taken back, 

“And this doesn’t bother you, as her loyal companion?”

Meg laughed lightly, 

“I’m afraid the ‘loyal’ part is a bit exaggerated.”

“Well then, if ‘loyalty’ is questionable, perhaps you’d be willing to help me. I little birdie told me you know where our Dark Prince is.” 

“A little birdie?” she feigned surprise “Would this ‘little birdie’ be a ‘Crow’ perhaps?" 

“Tsk tsk, I’ll never tell. Think you could aid me in finding the Omega?”

“The Omega AGAIN? One day I’d like to meet the boy and discover the reason for all of this. War, treason, kidnapping, rape, you’re in Samhain now, all because Lucifer desired the Campbell Kingdom’s jewel.” 

Castiel turned somber 

“Sam is my friend. He’s a 16 year old pup who has suffered greatly the last few months. I can’t do anything from in here, but if you know where my cowardly cousin lives, you may be able to sneak a message to him.”

“Look, Clarence, you’re a very sweet man. I’m sorry about your friend, but Lucifer allows no one to see or speak to his Omega. The man is insane.” 

The healer exhaled and bowed his head slightly

“I wouldn’t want you to put yourself in danger. Sam just needs to know he’s not alone. That help is coming. He’s a sensitive boy, Meg. Lucifer will destroy him.” 

THE OMEGA

Sam finished his breakfast, at the table, with his Alpha. Unsure of what to do next, he sat quietly, anticipating instruction. 

The housekeeper cleared the dishes and returned from the kitchen with flat, wooden box. She placed the box on the table and started to leave the room.

“Wait” Lucifer ordered abruptly. “Omega, sit right there and do not move.” 

The Omega nodded in understanding, observing as his Alpha crossed the room to the servant. He shifted behind her and whispered in her ear.

Sam saw the dagger in the Dark Prince’s hand; the earth began to turn in slow motion.

Lucifer snatched the woman’s hair, jerking her head back sharply. The young prince couldn’t see where the knife came from, but it was there, slitting the woman’s throat at the end of the breakfast table. Her mouthed moved, as if she were trying to say something. The blood, so bright, so red, pumped from her neck in spurts with every slackening heartbeat.

His new Alpha released the woman and let her drop limply to the floor. Wiping his blade on his britches, he returned to the table and sat down.

Sam felt his mind sliding sideways. He chased it, fought to keep it with him, but reality slipped away.

Lucifer was talking; his voice sounded so distant. The Omega watched his Alpha’s mouth move but couldn’t understand the words. He was touching him, opening something with a creaky hinge, a weight around his neck. It seemed to take all his strength to reach up and examine his throat.

A collar.

THE DEVIL

Lucifer buckled the leather around his Omega’s neck. Standing back to appreciate how beautiful he looked, claimed. The boy stared at nothing, hazel eyes blank, pupils blown.

“Omega, look at me.”

Nothing, no hint that his jewel had heard him.

“Omega! Speak to me!” 

Again, nothing.

Lucifer tried using his Alpha voice, tried threats of punishment, the young prince continued to statue.

Damn it. 

He refused to accept that his mate was broken, clutching the boy’s hand gently, guiding him to the bedroom. The jewel offered no resistance; letting the Alpha direct him without blinking, face passive, eyes vacant. His scent stale.

Confining him to the bed once again, Lucifer tried stroking the jewel’s face, running his fingers lightly through his hair. With a shake of his head, he left the room. The Dark Prince despised the thought of returning to town, he needed a new servant and a healer for his Omega. Lucifer begrudgingly remembered seeing his cousin, the best healer he’s ever known, at the palace.

Damn it again. 

THE ALPHA

Four determined men, spread out through the marketplace, watching the castle gates. No one left and then returned; no one entered and then exited. It was afternoon when frustration became to main emotion for all of them

Gadreel, examining an apple with interest, looked up at the perfect moment to see Lucifer enter the square. The Alpha’s heart stopped, staring at his brother and hoping the younger Prince failed to set eyes on him. Positive he had gone unnoticed, he signaled the other men over.

“Did any of you see him?”

Dean’s eyebrows rose,

“See who, Gadreel?”

“My brother just entered the castle. There is a God and he’s on our side” 

THE ANGEL

Meg seemed to be considering his request as she returned to the castle with her bouquets. Castiel and Gabriel loitered outside a bit longer, neither one having any desire to go back.

When the blonde Beta rushed outside, waving the healer in, Castiel gave his brother a look of ‘what now?’ following the girl inside.

“He’s here to see you” she whispered “something about needing a healer.”

“Who?” he whispered back 

She failed to answer him as he entered the library. Crowley at his desk, Abaddon on her velour chair, and a dark haired man with white-blue eyes, turning from the window. Lucifer. 

Castiel didn’t even attempt to hide his surprise then failed at hiding his contempt. 

“Hello, dear cousin. It’s very fortunate that I find you in Samhain. My Omega is ill, you’re the finest healer there is. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind accompanying me for just a bit.”

The Beta recovered his voice

“I’d be honored, cousin, when shall we leave?” 

“Immediately, I’m afraid. I’m very concerned about my mate; he deserves the best care possible."

Castiel heard ‘mate’ and his blood boiled. He refused to let Lucifer feel his hatred, smiling 

“Take me to Sam”


	22. Chapter 22

THE ALPHA

Gadreel, Dean and their friends watched for over an hour for the reappearance of the Dark Prince. He trotted out with another man following closely. 

The Alpha squinted his eyes, gasping

“It’s Castiel.”

Four men froze in disbelief.

Scampering to their steeds, no discussion or planning necessary, they shadowed the devil and the healer out of the village. The men kept a sizeable distance, not taking any chances of being discovered. When the path turned solitary,there were no trees to conceal their trackers.

The Campbell Prince gave the order,  
"We wait here until they’re out of sight, and then follow the trail. The meadow is too open; we’ll never reach Sammy if we’re spotted” 

Gadreel reluctantly agreed. It made sense, but his Omega, his mate was somewhere close by. 

His Alpha instincts screaming to him[*** ‘protect protect protect’.***]

THE ANGEL

Castiel tailed Lucifer closely, noticing the complete lack of, well, anything but grass for quite a few miles. He found a stone manor, a significant distance away. His cousin had arranged absolute solitude. 

“You’ll not speak to my Omega of Gadreel or Prince Dean. You will not touch him unless necessary. Am I understood, cousin?”

“Of course, Luci, I’m only here to help Sam.”

The healer was rewarded with a malicious glare at using the childhood nickname  
“Last person who dared called me that resides in the afterlife now. Watch your tongue, Castiel” 

Castiel held his hands in front of him, palms out, a signal of surrender, and followed Lucifer into the house.  
A dim sitting room, holding a fireplace and a few chairs to his right, a dining room with a fair amount of red soaking through the rug to his left. 

“Is that…Is that blood? Is it Sam’s?” panic thick in his voice. 

“I would never hurt my Omega, cousin.” Sounding insulted. ”The blood belongs to a traitorous servant, her punishment upset my jewel” 

“Can I see him, Lucifer"

“This way”

He shadowed his cousin to the bedroom. Sam was shackled by his wrist to the bed. He appeared thin and pale, unfocused eyes displaying dark circles beneath of them. 

“Why is he bound? Why is he wearing a collar?” Castiel asked in a shocked whisper

“I’m keeping him safe. The jewel belongs to me, my most prized possession”

The healer knew then, for certain, that his cousin was, indeed, insane. 

“Sam?” he said, snapping his fingers in front of the boy’s face “Sam? Can you hear me? It’s Castiel. Can you speak? Tell me what’s wrong?”

Nothing. No recognition in his face, expression remained blank.

“May I see his mating mark, cousin? Occasionally, being separated from a mate will make an Omega ill” 

“He is NOT separated from his mate, Castiel. I AM his mate. I’ve marked him myself” the Dark Prince replied with fury.

“May I inspect your mark, then? His mind is breaking, Lucifer. You brought me out here to help” 

The Dark Prince bowed his head slightly; Castiel accepted that as permission and moved the boy’s shirt to one side

“You bastard. What have you done to him? Is that a brand, Lucifer? You tagged him like livestock?”

“I claimed him. He had to be marked over the bite” 

“He’s trembling, cousin. Let me move him by the fireplace?”

“Fine!” 

THE OMEGA

Sam was vaguely aware that someone else was there. Someone with kind blue eyes and a soft but deep voice. The man coaxed him down the hall, settling him in front of the fireplace. There, the Omega stopped, enchanted by the flames, flicks of orange, red and yellow.

More mumbling… he felt the heat from the hearth and moved closer.

Without warning, the door crashed open and more strangers entered the manor.

Yelling. 

They were yelling.

Yelling at him, yelling at his Alpha, yelling at the blue eyed man. 

It was loud,

it was too loud. 

A tall man with deeper blue eyes reached for him. 

[***No one touches you but me Omega***] 

The young prince screamed. 

A blood curdling animalistic shriek. 

The yelling ceased, the blue eyed man stopped.

Sam stood on wobbly legs, picking up the fiery poker from the coals. 

Three Alphas, three Betas’, all studied the small Omega.

His mate approached him; Sam made no attempt to move. The Alpha slinked behind him, breathing in his ear

“You smell of fear again, my jewel. You want these men to leave, don’t you? I give you permission to talk to them, Omega. Tell them to go away and we’ll stroll through the garden again. Would you like that, sweet jewel?” 

Sam nodded, searched for his voice, whispering so quietly he was barely heard at all

“Go away” 

The kind blue eyed man looked sad; the tall man with darker blue eyes looked surprised. There was another man. Lighter hair, freckles and deep green eyes. 

He looked…he looked destroyed.

His Alpha spoke up from behind him,  
“He’s made his choice, Gadreel. He’s mine. No one will take him from me. You’ll have to end me before you can touch him. I’ll kill him myself before I let that happen.”

His mate’s words crawled in to his head.

[***I’ll kill him myself***]

The tall man was arguing again, Sam clenched the poker tighter. 

Then, he watched a single tear roll down the cheek of the green eyed man. He heard a soft spoken, sad voice choke out one lonely word.

“Sammy” 

The Omega’s mind slipped back into place, just a bit, before it shrieked inside his head 

[***‘DEAN…DEAN…DEAN…DEAN…’***]

No one was more surprised than Lucifer when Sam turned abruptly, swinging the poker with all his strength, anger, desperation and sorrow, at the Alpha’s head. 

A wonderful ‘crunch’ sound followed and the Dark Prince collapsed to the ground in agony.

The little Omega jewel brought the iron down upon Lucifer’s head again, and again, and again. Hands grabbing him, pulling him, shouting at him as he attempted to keep swinging. 

Finally subdued, he let another bone chilling scream loose.

“Don’t touch me!” 

Hands were gone. Brand pried away, resting at his feet, covered in blood and hair. 

Sam brought his eyes up, dazed, searching each man’s face for answers. Only the green eyed man responded 

“Sammy?” 

The small Prince, stumbled to his brother, clinging at his waist, whimpered quietly,

“Dean” 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel heard the sound of his own heart shattering when his Omega told him to go away. He watched in horror and fascination as Sam beat Lucifer to death. It had taken all five larger men to pull the young prince away.

His Omega had run to his brother for comfort, for protection, not his Alpha.

“Sam?” he approached apprehensively, reaching out to caress his brown waves. His mate shrieked 

“Don’t touch me!”

Jerking away from Gadreel, burying his face in Prince Dean’s chest. The Alpha glanced up at his mate’s brother, who simply shook his head, gripping the boy tightly to him. 

“His mind is broken, cousin.” Castiel explained slowly, eyes sympathetic.

Gadreel bowed his head slightly in understanding. For the second time in days, the mighty Alpha Prince of Garrison cried. The healer tried to comfort him; Ezekiel and Benny spoke to each other quietly,proceeding to move Lucifer and the unfortunate servant out to the garden.

Dean lifted the quivering young prince, carrying him bridal style down the hall. He moved to bring him into a dark room to the left, the Omega cried out

“Can’t breathe! Can’t breathe! Can’t breathe!” 

His brother frantically jerked away from the room, entering the larger chamber, Sam quieted. Gadreel watched from the doorway as Dean set the boy tenderly on the bed. He hardly acknowledged Castiel brushing past him.

“Sam?” the healer snapping his fingers “Sam?"  
The Omega only blinked at the healer. 

Peeking up at his brother instead, slow and dazed,  
“Dean”

The older Prince knelt down to look in his brother’s hazel eyes  
“I’m here, Sammy. It’s ok. You’re going to be all right” reaching up to remove the collar around the Omega’s neck.

Gadreel heard a child-like voice say  
“I’m not a dog” 

His Omega fell back against a mountain of cushions and let his eyelids fall closed.

“No Sammy, not a dog” Dean choked through sobs, turning to look at Gadreel in grief.

The Alpha slid down the wall, lowering himself to the floor, sitting and watching as his mate slowly fell into a deep slumber, his brother never releasing his little hand.

THE ANGEL

Castiel sat at the foot of Sam’s bed.

There was so much pain in the room. Sam’s fractured psyche, Dean’s grief, Gadreel’s heartbreak and Castiel couldn’t heal any of it. He felt helpless, hopeless, and useless. Excusing himself from the chamber, giving Gadreel a comforting pat on the shoulder, he found his way back to the sitting room. Ezekiel was attempting to clean up Lucifer’s blood, Benny scrubbing at the dining room rug.

“Think we should hit the road soon, brother” Benny suggested. “Gotta get the boy somewhere safe” 

“This may be the safest place he could be. No one comes out to bother Lucifer unless they absolutely have to. Meg is the queen’s chosen messenger, if anyone ventured out here, it would be her”

“Who’s Meg?” Ezekiel asked

“A friend; Abaddon’s consort. I can trust her. I can depend on Crowley, the queen’s advisor, as well.”

“You’re willing to bet Sam’s life on your friendship with the two people closest to the Queen?” Benny asked, exasperated.

“I have to. Gabriel is still prisoner; those two allies are the only hope we have of rescuing him. Sam will be safe here; I can travel back to the palace. The Queen needs to believe Lucifer is still alive and I have simply cured his Omega, before choosing to return on my own. With that trust in place, I can offer Meg and Crowley sanctuary in Garrison for their help.”

“Perhaps we should ask the opinion of our princes?” suggested Ezekiel 

“Neither Alpha is considering anything other than the Omega, right now. Let them concentrate on Sam, we’ll secure Gabriel and lead the exodus out of Samhain.”

“Hope you know what you’re doing, brother. You’re risking an awful lot on a consort, my friend”


	23. Chapter 23

THE OMEGA

Sam wasn’t sure where he was or who he was. 

He was only certain about Dean. 

Dean, with kind green eyes and a sad smile. Dean with a soothing voice and a familiar, comforting touch. Dean, the only one who spoke words he could understand. Everyone else’s jumbled, far away. The nice blue eyed man hadn’t returned. The tall man with dark blue eyes continued to stare at him. There were two more, one brawny another lanky, both murmured things from the door. 

The Omega wanted to remember who Dean was. Why he made everything better. There was plenty of air, and chairs and walks outside. There were no leashes, or collars, or punishments. He wanted to stay with Dean. When his Dean would depart the room, leaving him alone with the other man, Sam would curl up tightly under the blankets and hide. The man kept speaking, nothing comprehensive; he could only recognize his name through all the babble. 

Dean gave him a bath, dressed him and made him breakfast. Dean didn’t make him kneel on the floor, or lock him in the windowless room, or burn him. Dean wanted him to talk more but didn’t get angry when he couldn’t find words. 

Dean was nice to Sam.

Sam’s entire world was Dean.

THE ALPHA

Watching his Omega follow the Campbell Prince around like he hung the moon, Gadreel couldn’t help but feel a bit envious. Sam had yet to show any sign that he recognized his mate. 

If he was his mate. 

The Alpha had tried to talk to Castiel about the brand over his mating bite but his cousin delayed him, heading back to Abaddon’s palace.  
So Gadreel made himself content with observing his Omega. Sam was still pale and thin, kept an odd look in his eyes. His scent distorted. The Alpha could only believe it was the smell of madness.

His beautiful mate, shattered.

Ezekiel had explained Castiel’s plan and the Garrison Prince thought it brilliant. Sitting to the side, awaiting word was frustrating to say the least. It gave him too much time to think. 

To consider Sam returning to Campbell for the foreseeable future. Only returning to him when he had claimed his sanity and found himself truly Gadreel’s mate.

The Alpha thought of collecting his soldiers and King Samuel’s army, charging back to Garrison to claim his throne. It would be what King Chuck would have wanted. His mind wandered to his baby sister, Hannah, having spent these last weeks with strangers in Campbell. He prayed her safe with Samandriel. 

No matter where his mind wandered to, it always returned to Sam. 

His Omega.

His mate.

He desired to look in those wide hazel eyes, to feel the soft pink lips beneath his, just to hear his sweet, sweet voice call him ‘Alpha’. Perhaps he had lost him forever, and perhaps, he deserved to lose him. Gadreel had stolen him like a thief in the night. Every tragedy that befell the Omega since could be directly blamed on the Alpha. His need for Sam was only eclipsed by his guilt.

THE ANGEL

Swallowing all his courage, Castiel trotted his horse back to Abaddon’s castle. So much depended on him lying, a skill he never mastered. Meg met him at the entrance, informing him that she had been sent to collect him for her Queen.

"Your Omega friend healed, Clarence?” she asked with genuine concern leading him down the corridor.

“Not quite, but I expect him to improve.” Then, lowering his voice “I need your help, Meg.”

She glanced over her shoulders, that smirk returning,  
“My sweet healer, you will truly be the death of me. What is it you think I can do for you this time?” 

“I want to smuggle my brother out.” 

“We shall speak of successful escapes and unicorns, the fact that neither of these exist, when you’re finished meeting with my Queen”

With that, they entered the throne room, Abaddon on her chair of authority, Meg moving to sit near her feet. Crowley fiddling off to the side, listening.

“I’m surprised to find you returned without escort. Lucifer didn’t bring you back” 

“No, My Lady. The Omega has mating sickness. Separation from Gadreel made him desperately ill, only bonding with his new Alpha will cure it. Lucifer needs to spend as much time as possible with his new mate.”

The lies rolled off his tongue easily, almost naturally.

“Omega’s are fascinating beings, aren’t they? Much too complicated for my taste. I prefer the companionship of simpler creatures.”

She smiled, petting her consorts head.

Castiel saw the change in Meg’s face, being referred to as a ‘simpler creature’ brought rage to her eyes. She remained silent; her expression spoke volumes to Castiel. Queen Abaddon, herself, encouraging Meg to help him. He didn’t need Crowley on board, but it would be simpler with him. He didn’t seem to be much of a threat, more of a diplomat.

“More to the point, I’m delighted to see that I can trust you. I imagine leaving for Garrison must have been heavy on your mind.” The red-haired tyrant continued 

“On the contrary, Your Majesty. My home kingdom is in disarray and my beloved brother remains in your care. There is nowhere else I would rather be.”

Abaddon squinted at him suspiciously before deciding to believe him.

“Come, my pet, there is somewhere else I would rather be” she spoke to Meg seductively.

Castiel didn’t miss the meaning in Meg’s eyes when she glanced his way, following the Queen out.

“Good God, dear boy. It is fortunate for you that my Queen is a bloody idiot. I’ve never heard such mindless dribble in all my life. Entertain me, why did you really come back unaccompanied?” Crowley inquired, obviously amused.

The healer smiled broadly, discovering how much he truly liked the bearded man.

“I’ve returned to secure my brother, with the hopes of converting the Queen’s consort and her advisor, to tag along with me”

Crowley threw back his head, bellowing out laughter that echoed through the room.  
“Oh, my lad, what happened to not ‘poking the bear’? 

“I’m not prodding the beast, simply removing her claws. Want to join me?”

The older beta grinned mischievously  
“Once again, Castiel, you prove very crafty for a healer” 

THE OMEGA

Sam sat crossed legged watching bees in the garden with the sun warming his face. His Dean on the steps outside, talking to the burly man. Dean had told him the man’s name several times, the Omega feeling somewhat angry that he couldn’t recall it. Dean said they were leaving soon. Going home. Sam didn’t know where home was, he just wanted to stay with Dean.

The other man, the one who stayed nearby and smelled of nutmeg and cedar, continued to study him. The Omega cocked his head to the side, wondering what made the man so sad. Dean told him that man’s name too but it slipped away.

The young Prince opened his mouth several times to speak, but sometimes the words wouldn’t come out. He found himself crying in frustration and confusion. Each time, his Dean would call him ‘Sammy’ and hold him; he’d forget why he was crying. 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel spent most of his time trying to get closer to Sam. His Omega’s scent was improving, smelling more like himself and less like insanity.

They were all waiting on Castiel now. The plan was to get Sam to King Samuel, leaving Gabriel in Campbell as well, and then preparing for battle. Prince Dean insisted that he would lead his troops in to Garrison himself. Gadreel attempted to suggest he stay with his brother, who knows what would happen to Sam without Dean there, but the Campbell Prince had determined that the Omega could be without him, as long as he had his grandfather. 

Gadreel couldn’t be as certain.

Unmarked graves back behind the flowers, held the unlucky servant and Lucifer. Gadreel thought he should feel some sort of grief regarding his little brother’s death. He felt none. Actually felt guilty for his lack of sorrow. Recalling childhood memories of Lucifer, playing with wooden swords, declaring war on their cousins, the Garrison Prince mourned the pup Lucifer had been. 

And the man he would have become if not for his obsession.


	24. Chapter 24

THE ANGEL

Castiel waited impatiently for the knock on his door. Queen Abaddon’s new found faith in him resulted in the usual night guard to be dismissed. When the tapping finally did come, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Exchanging knowing looks with his brother, they both advanced out the door to Crowley.

“Hello boys”

With a grin and a tilt of his head, he guided them through the corridors, lamp dimly lit. 

Reaching the main entrance, they located Meg, diligently distracting the guard. Smirking over the man’s shoulder, while he gnawed clumsily at her neck, she gave a barely there nod. 

The healer decided he loved the blonde’s smirk and returned with a sly wink. Crowley led Castiel and Gabriel out of the castle, in to the courtyard. Just two men lazily securing the entrance, the queen’s advisor advanced upon them with determination 

“Is this how you guard our beloved queen? Bloody hell! I’ve found these two prisoners escaping from the palace myself. Abaddon wants to see you in her chambers directly. You’re both in for severe discipline for your incompetence.”

The royal consort caught up with the escapees as nervous night guards rushed inside. Laughing quietly after the men scampered off frantically.  
“I’m afraid those two morons will be knocking for quite a while. Belladonna in her wine this evening has My Lady a bit too relaxed.

“Meg. I think I may be in love with you”  


Gabriel answered with another exaggerated gagging noise as all four fugitives mounted steeds and rode through the vacant marketplace in to the night.

THE OMEGA

Sam woke to a gentle shake and a soft “Sammy” from Dean.  
“Sammy. You have to get up, we’re going home now” 

The Omega drowsily followed his brother down the hall. Outside the front door, in the dark, he found three more strangers and the kind man who tried to help him before. 

Pieces of his mind clicked. 

“Castiel”

He spoke happily with a child-like grin as everyone stilled and gaped at him. 

“Hello, Sam”

With that, they all mounted their horses, Sam riding with Dean, heading northeast, towards Campbell. The Omega held tightly to his big brother, speed frightening him a bit. Feeling safer after a few hours, the group slowed to a trot. Gabriel’s discomfort from his healing wounds and Sam’s nervousness both subsided considerably.

“Home?” the young prince murmured to Dean’s back.

“Soon, Sammy. Do you remember Castiel?”

Sam thought hard for a moment,  
“I know he’s nice. He tried to help”

“Well, that is what’s most important. I’m proud of you, Sammy. You’re getting better. How are you feeling little brother?” 

“Head hurts. Always sleepy. Shoulder itches. Don’t like strangers staring.” 

“They’re just worried about you. Everyone here cares about you, Sammy. When we stop to rest, you can move in front of me. You’ll be able to lay back and sleep then.”

Sam hugged his big brother around the chest, pressing his face into his back,

“My Dean”

THE ALPHA

Gadreel strained to hear what his Omega was saying to his brother. While it was encouraging that Sam recognized Castiel, the Alpha desperately needed his mate to remember him. This thought reminded him of an earlier concern, so he rode up next to his cousin

“I’ve never heard of an Omega claimed twice before, Castiel. What happens now? We can’t very well remove Lucifer’s mark, I still feel the mating bond and Sam doesn’t even know who I am” 

“I’ve found Omega’s who have mated again after the death of their first Alpha. With you and Sam, it’s reversed. His second Alpha is dead. I could be mistaken but I believe you may have to reclaim him. This time, you delay until you secure Sam’s consent, Gadreel. He deserves to choose” 

The Alpha glared at his cousin, at the insinuation but knew it was founded. The Garrison Prince dropped behind the other travelers, considering what the healer theorized. If Castiel was correct, he would be gifted with a second chance to prove himself worthy of his Omega. He could court his mate properly; keep Sam from feeling fear or pain ever again. 

Gadreel watched the boy; cheek pressed to his brother’s back, half of his face visible in the moonlight. He was as beautiful tonight as he had been the first time the Alpha laid eyes on him. He was so much more than the Campbell jewel now, not just his Omega or his mate. 

The Prince of Garrison was in love with the boy.

THE ANGEL

Castiel reviewed his theory over and over in his head. Being honest with himself, he’d have to admit that it was guessing at best. Sam was showing improvement, and whether or not he still had a bond to Gadreel seemed trivial considering the boy had been heading towards madness.

A pleasant blonde distraction rode up next to him  
“So, my unicorn, I must admit, the Omega is gorgeous. Not certain he’s worth going to war over. A bit too pure for my taste.”

“Unicorn?” inquired the healer

“It’s that or ‘Clarence’, my hero”

“I’m afraid you and Crowley are the heroes. My brother and I would’ve never gotten by the guards without you both.” 

“Singing my praises, my boy?”  
The bearded man accompanied by Gabriel trotted up beside the pair.

“Always, Crowley, always” Castiel laughed 

“Are you certain we’ll be welcome in Campbell?”

“You helped me get back to Sam so I could help him. You’ll be more than accepted. You’re my friends”

Adding another sly wink at Meg  
“Maybe even more than friends….?”

“Oh, no! He’s doing it again!” whined Gabriel, “Come Crowley, my brother is about to humiliate himself in an attempt to romance our dear Beta” 

“Bloody hell, man. Wait ‘til we’re out of earshot before quoting poetry and singing ballads, lad”

With the trickster and Samhain’s ex-advisor dramatically galloping ahead, Castiel’s favorite blonde delivered another adorable smirk,  
“You’re trying too hard; it’s not very difficult to seduce a Beta whore, Clarence.’”

The healer pulled the reigns of his steed, halting as his fellow riders passed him by. Meg stopped with him, a questioning look on her face  
“What’s wrong?”

“I do not ever want to hear you speak of yourself that way again. You’re not a consort anymore, Meg. You’re my friend. I find you beautiful, smart, amusing, brave and worthy of so much more respect than Abaddon showed you” 

He spoke with such conviction, needing her to understand he was serious, not mindlessly flirting.

The blonde smiled, not her signature smirk, but a genuine smile,  
“Understood, my unicorn. Although I may need some alone time with you, so you may demonstrate this respect I deserve…”

It was her turn to deliver a sly wink before galloping to catch up with the clan. 

Castiel looked forward to making that part clear.

THE OMEGA

It was noon before they finally stopped to rest. Sam was overjoyed to dismount and walk a bit. His bottom hurt and he believed he may be starving. The burly man went in to the woods to track lunch, that’s what Dean told him. His big brother was talking to the lady and the bearded man, Sam sat by Castiel near the campfire. He watched the flames, liked the flicks of reds and oranges.

When the tall man with dark blue eyes sat down next to him, the Omega looked at Castiel worriedly.  
“Try and talk to him, Sam. I think it will help you get better.”

The young Prince didn’t know how that would make him better, but he thought he’d try it.  
“Hello” 

The man smiled widely, as if someone gave him a wonderful gift.  
“Hello, Sam. I’m Gadreel.”

[***Gadreel Gadreel Gadreel***]  
The name scratched at his subconscious  
He offered Gadreel a weak smile.  
“You smell nice” 

“As do you, little Omega. May I sit with you for a while?”

Sam felt unsure at first, answering  
“Don’t touch me” 

It wasn’t a scream this time; he spoke calmly as if he was explaining rules to Gadreel.

“I won’t. I promise.”

Sam relaxed, speaking with Castiel and Gadreel quietly, in the haltingly slow way he spoke with Dean. They asked how he was feeling, told him about the people waiting for his back ‘home’. Repeating what Dean said about how everyone here cared for him. 

Everyone here wanted to help him get better.

THE ALPHA

Gadreel was overjoyed when his Omega spoke to him. He never imagined how important the single word “hello” could become. 

He stayed by Sam while Benny dressed several rabbits for lunch. Blood traumatized the young prince, so Dean, Castiel and Gadreel walked with him observing different types of trees and wild flowers.

The meat roasted over the fire, blood on the ground covered by kicks of soil, the foursome returned and ate with the rest of the faction. The Alpha felt such gratitude for the gentleness they all showed his Omega. Even the Samhain refugees empathized, encouraging Gadreel to accept his cousin’s judgement of them.

Fire extinguished, everyone climbing back on to their horses, the Garrison Prince longed to suggest Sam ride with him. That would require touching and his mate had made that rule very clear. So, he dismissed the notion and settled for trotting next to Prince Dean, smiling sadly as the boy dozed off against his brother’s chest.


	25. Chapter 25

THE ANGEL

It was early evening; they were getting close to Campbell. It was about to get very hectic, reuniting Sam with his family, planning an attack to reclaim Garrison and securing sanctuary for Castiel’s newfound allies. The healer, riding along with Meg the last few hours, suggested they take a break. 

Just the two of them.

She smiled knowingly, whispered to Crowley to go ahead without them. Castiel paused to tell Dean 

“Meg and I will catch up with you in a bit” 

The Campbell Prince looked confused, “What?” 

A sleepy little voice floated up from in front of the Prince  
“He said he and the lady will catch up” 

Castiel and Dean both laughed heartily at Sam’s indignant tone.

The duo fell behind the group, almost unnoticed by everyone else and then reined their horses.  
“Need a rest, my unicorn?” 

“Selfishly, I wanted you all to myself for just a bit” 

Sashaying seductively over to Castiel, she leaned in to whisper in his ear  
“You really do know how to make a girl’s nethers quiver, don’t you?”

“I am aware of how to do that” he mumbled against her lips before kissing softly.

Meg returned the kiss with some hesitation. She was used to passionate, deep, lustful kisses. Not intimidate, tender ones what made her knees weak.

“Castiel….”

Hearing his name roll off her tongue, his actual name, did unexplainable things to him. He maneuvered her against a gigantic pine, pressing her back against the bar, hands in her hair. He felt her searching him as well, tugging at his britches, nipping at his throat. He lifted her easily, shifting her hands from his pants to his neck, continued to kiss her with gentle care. When she attempted to reach for his britches a second time, he broke away from her addictive lips 

“No, my lovely Lady, I only want to look in those stunning brown eyes and taste your sassy tongue. I was not joking about respecting you, Meg. I want you. I want you so badly. You deserve a satin bed of rose petals, not the forest floor covered in pine needles. I’m going to show you exactly how wonderful you are.” 

“Cas…you don’t even know me. You have no clue who I am or what I’ve done. You’re setting me up too high; I’ll get hurt falling off this pedestal, sweet healer.”  


“I don’t care who you were before, Meg. You saved me and my brother. You trusted me enough to betray your queen and risk a traitor’s death; just at my word you would have sanctuary. I know all I need to know about you Meg. I knew exactly who you were the moment I laid eyes on you. Sane men do not believe in love at first sight but I felt something….”

Drinking in his speech, one word at a time, the Beta woman felt vulnerable. The passion in his wonderfully blue eyes, no hint of deceit or trickery. She was offering herself, no strings attached, to a man in the middle of the woods and all he wanted was a kiss. Too good to be true? Too true to be good? 

Meg decided she didn’t care; she wasn’t sitting at anyone’s feet again. 

THE OMEGA

Sam drifted in a place between sleeping and waking, riding in front of his brother. They were getting closer to Campbell; he would have to meet more people and try to remember names. He wished they would click in his head, like Dean and Castiel. Gadreel sounded familiar but not as important as his brother and his friend.

The young prince had no idea how much had escaped from his mind when it fractured. He didn’t know that Omegas are not supposed to look an Alpha in the eye, or call them by their first name. He wasn’t aware that he should be waiting for permission to speak and keeping his gaze downwards. 

No, Sam had no idea what an Omega was or why it was special. Sam knew his brother loved him; that his best friend helped him and whatever facts he was unable to recall, just weren’t important anymore. Castiel told him that he had hurt his head and would remember all these trivial things when it mended. Sam thinks he doesn’t want it to heal. 

They rode over a mound, looking down at a huge gray stone castle. Castiel and the lady were still resting, but the rest of the group lined up beside Dean’s horse, gazing down at Campbell. 

“We’re home, Sammy” Dean whispered excitedly before launching off in a speedy gallop, everyone else close on his heels. 

Before his horse and even came to a complete stop, Dean had slid off behind Sam, running to a brunette woman, an infant in her arms and a pup hanging on her skirt. The young prince watched his brother kiss the woman hungrily, deliver a soft peck to the little one’s head before picking up the pup and throwing him in the air, resulting in a loud squeal of joy from the boy.

The Omega smiled as another piece slid in to place. He jumped off the saddle to join Dean

“Ben!” 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel was exhaustively relieved to finally arrive back in Campbell. He was greeted by a bouncing brunette ball of energy named Hannah. She clung to him so tightly, her sobs keeping her from asking all the questions she had for him. Gabriel intercepted Samandriel, hugged in a way only brothers can, quick to explain that Castiel was fine, only briefly delayed by a budding romance. 

Sam looked happy, though. Laughing and talking to his nephew. Dean’s Omega offering the young prince his niece, which he caressed as if she were made of glass. It seemed to confuse him, just a bit, when Dean explained the pup was named after him. His mate smiling brightly at ‘Sami’ who cooed at her namesake.

Gadreel felt a tug, more of a yank, on his heart watching his Omega with the tiny pup. Pups had been a few years away for him and his mate before the Samhain attack. Now, it would be longer still, if at all. 

The Alpha shook his head abruptly, emptying out the “what ifs” as he focused on Hannah. She had heard news of her father’s death and had to grieve without her brother. Gadreel slowly, gently told her of Lucifer’s demise as well. Hannah wasn’t privy to all the details, but knew Lucifer had taken Sam and tried to kill Gabriel. His death was an expected loss. 

“What’s wrong with Sam, Gadreel?” 

“After all that happened with Lucifer, Sam went a bit mad. He’s feeling better though. He may not know your name or who you are, but we’re all going to give him as much time as he needs to come back to us”

Hannah didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway, headed over to baby Gabriel who had decided to exaggerate his injuries for comic purposes. Thank goodness for Gabe and his sense of humor, as annoying as the man can be, he could make Hannah giggle like no one else.

A nod from Dean and Gadreel followed the Campbell Prince inside to meet with King Samuel. Dean had asked Lisa to keep Sam with her and Ben Reintroducing the Omega to his grandfather was complicated, to say the least. 

Christian and Gwen happily assisted the others in settling in. Horses in the stable, baths drawn, meals sent to their rooms. Crowley seemed the most surprised and grateful for the immediate acceptance in to the palace. Castiel and Meg showed up not to long afterwards, Amelia embracing the healer welcome back while the blonde Beta felt a bit of uncharacteristic jealousy.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of words, shouts, explanations and planning. Gadreel had a small army of able bodied men waiting for him here, Dean had his complete militia chomping at the bit as word of Lucifer’s actions reached the public. Everyone ready to go to war, unfortunately their two brave leaders needed sleep; food, and time with their loved ones. 

So the decision was made to rest the night, the following day, heading to repossess Garrison in the name of Prince Gadreel the next evening. Riding through the dark, they would make it to the fallen kingdom at dawn. 

THE OMEGA

Sam cradled Sami while listening to Ben chatter away, unhindered by the fact his uncle didn’t answer any of his questions. They sat in Lisa’s chambers, Lisa was sweet to him. The tiny pup had gurgled and yawned before falling asleep in his arms. Sam thought she just might be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

He felt joy, contentment, peace. 

The young prince wanted nothing more than to stay right here, in this room, with Dean and his perfect family. 

Dean came back, Ben attacking his legs, the older prince falling dramatically to the floor as his son cried victory. Sam laughed very quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping princess. 

Dean’s face turned serious.

“Ben, stay with your mother and sister, Uncle Sammy needs to come with me for a while”  
Moans of protest came from both nephew and uncle. Sam reluctantly handed the pink pup over to Lisa and went out to the hall with his brother.

“Sammy, grandfather wants to see you…”


	26. Chapter 26

THE OMEGA

Sam trailed warily behind Dean down several corridors to meet his grandfather. He fidgeted with his fingers, watched out of the corner of his eye as people stared. A lot of people. Catching up to his brother, he grasped his hand whispering loudly 

“Dean. I want to go back to Ben and Sami” 

“We will, Sammy. Right after King Samuel sees you. He’s missed you” 

Sam nodded but continued to grip Dean’s hand as they reached the throne room. Castiel was there, the man that smelled good [***Gadreel. His name is Gadreel***], the burly man and, on the chair, an older man with no hair, squinted eyes and a smile too big for his face. 

The bald man stood from his throne and rushed over to Sam, reaching for him

“Don’t touch me!”

The shriek echoed through the chamber and down the halls. Everyone stilled, holding their breath, eyes wide. The bald man halted, arms still spread out, admonished 

“Omega….” 

“Grandfather, I told you he was ill. You shouldn’t overwhelm him”.

“Nonsense. He doesn’t remember who he is, I’ll teach him to be a good Omega again. Come, jewel, I’ve had your cushion returned next to my throne, you can kneel next to me”

“I’m not a dog” Sam pleaded to his brother.

“No, Sammy, not a dog” Dean told him soothingly.

“I’m his Alpha, grandson, he should obey me without question, that’s what good Omegas do” 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel had almost bitten a hole through his tongue, listening to the exchange. After King Samuel’s last statement, he couldn’t stay quiet any longer. Clearing his throat loudly 

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, I am the Omega’s Alpha. He does not need to kneel, be fed by hand or ask permission before speaking. Your grandson has been through Hell, I’ll not leave him with a king that will cause him more pain. Sam will have to return to Garrison with me” 

The King of Campbell was speechless. No one ever dared questioning his orders. When he found his words and opened his mouth to reprimand Gadreel; Prince Dean interrupted,  
“I’m going to play King Solomon here and request Sammy stay with me. I’ll be returning to Garrison with Gadreel and his men, my brother can accompany me, camping a few miles out with Princess Hannah.” 

Gadreel was quick to agree. The king reluctantly conceded, believing that when Dean returned to Campbell after the battle, Sam would be returning with him. Gadreel had no intention of letting that happen.

The Alpha turned to his Omega  
“Sam, what would you like to do?”

Sam looked up suddenly, glanced at Dean before locking eyes with Gadreel  
“I’d like to stay with Dean.”

The Alpha smiled softly, nodded,  
“So be it” 

The older Campbell Prince, in that moment, felt such respect for the Garrison Prince. No one had ever asked the Omega what he wanted, always believed making decisions for him was taking care of him, protecting him. It was all of these choices others had made for him, that caused him so much pain and sorrow in his short life.

Rewarded with a sincere grin of gratitude from his Omega, Gadreel requested Castiel guide the boy back to his brother’s Omega and their pups. 

Leaving the room with the healer, the Alpha heard that soft, sweet voice that could only be Sam’s

“Thank you, Gadreel” 

THE ANGEL

Leading his friend back down the hall to Dean’s chambers, Castiel was grateful not to be in the throne room with the three Alphas anymore. Air laced with tension and underlying aggression, the Beta was more than happy to get Sam out of there.

“Castiel, is being an Omega a bad thing?” the young prince worried

“Not at all. Presenting Omega is a blessing. You’re rare, precious and able to give new life. Omegas should be respected and loved. Unfortunately, many Alphas see Omegas as possessions and it is that belief that has caused you so much hardship. I do trust Gadreel may be learning from his mistakes” 

“I don’t understand a lot of this. My head hurts and it makes me sad, grandfather was loud and scary. Gadreel was nice and said he was my Alpha. He said I could stay with Dean. When I feel better, will you explain it all to me? I feel so stupid sometimes…” 

Stopping outside the door of the prince’s Omega, the healer reached out to hold Sam’s hand. Encouraged when the Omega neither screamed nor pulled away, he tried to reassure him

“Sam. You are not stupid. Bigger, stronger people have hurt you and your mind tried to fight them for you. It’s confusing for all of us. No one understands it. Your Alpha asked you what you wanted; he let you make a choice, so he knows you’re not stupid. You rest with your family; I’ll have some tea sent up for your head. It’ll get better, my friend. 

I promise” 

The young prince shocked Castiel, wrapping his arms around the healer’s waist and hugging him tight.  
“Thank you, Cas. You’ve always been so nice to me” 

With that, the Omega joined his niece and nephew for a much needed nap as Lisa nodded knowingly at Castiel, a warm grin confirming she had heard their conversation.  
He went down to the kitchen to have the tea sent up to the Omega, grabbed a bottle of wine while he was there and sought out a certain smirking Beta.

THE ALPHA

“Thank you, Gadreel”

Sam’s mellow voice echoed over and over again in his head. He was so elated at his Omega’s show of gratitude; he barely heard King Samuel’s continued argument with Dean. Mercifully, Dean had Sam’s best interest at heart and would not be bullied by his grandfather. 

Begging his leave, the Alpha went in search of the Garrison Princess. The more he gave thought to Hannah, the more he was determined to change the perception of Omegas, beginning with his own kingdom. 

He found the bubbly brunette in the library, giggling with Christian. She appeared to have developed a fondness for his Omega’s Campbell cousin. Wary of anyone interested in spending time with his baby sister, Gadreel disturbed their conversation, Hannah blushing and Christian looking more than a bit uncomfortable. 

Giving the Princess a brotherly peck on the cheek,  
“Dean’s decided to bring Sam back with us when we head towards Garrison tomorrow. The plan being Gabriel, Crowley and Meg camp with you and my Omega until it’s safe to return to the castle.”

“Can Christian come?”

Awkwardly, the young man interrupted,“I’m fighting with Prince Dean and the Campbell soldiers”

With that he excused himself and left the siblings alone.

Gadreel widened his eyes in question at his sister; she simply shook her head,  
“I want to visit Sam. I don’t care that he doesn’t remember me, I’ve missed him. I’ve missed all of you, staying here with only Samandriel to talk to; I thought I was going mad, myself. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow night, traveling and camping with my Omega will give you plenty of opportunity to talk with him. Castiel says the more he talks, the more people he can remember, the faster he’ll recover. He said my name today”.

THE OMEGA

[***Sam was running. He was darting through woods in blackness. Someone chasing him, someone’s declaration drifting through the night, igniting terror in his heart  
“I can smell your fear, Omega.” Spoke a deep, amused voice. “It smells wonderful. I can’t wait to see what other scents I can make your body produce.”  
He ran faster, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, and couldn’t call for help. He tried, he opened his mouth to scream but no sound flowed.  
“You scream so pretty, Omega jewel” the deep voice breathing heavily against his ear.***]  


Sam shot up screaming, “Don’t touch me!”

He was alone in his nephew’s bed, heart racing, gasping to catch him breath.

Nightmare. 

It was only a nightmare.

Felt so real. Not just a story in his head.

[***a memory***]

The Omega lay back across the pillows, willing himself to calm down. 

The door flew open, banging heavily on it’s hinges, causing Sam to bolt up from the bed again  
“Sammy? You ok? What happened?” Dean frantically asking, breathless 

“I had a bad dream” 

His brother sat on the edge of the bed, brushing sweat damp hair off of his forehead  
“You scared the hell out of me. Want to tell me what it was about?”

“I was being chased through trees in the dark. A mean voice telling me he could smell me and that I screamed pretty, but I couldn’t scream” he relayed, wide eyed and panicked as if it were still happening.

“Lucifer. I think that dream was about Lucifer. Do you remember him, Sammy?” 

The young Prince shook his head, at the same time, rubbing the “L” on his shoulder  
“Lucifer burned this on me, I think. I don’t remember it happening” 

Dean handed the Omega tea Castiel had sent up for his headache. Sam sipped it slowly, eyes watering, fighting those tears with all he had.

“It’s all right, Sammy, you’re safe now. I’ll always keep you safe baby brother”


	27. Chapter 27

THE ANGEL

The search for his favorite blonde Beta came up empty handed. Frustrated, Castiel took his bottle of wine back to his room to enjoy alone. 

Opening his door, he found his bed covered in red petals. A petite temptress reclined in a state of undress against the headboard. Raising one eyebrow, throwing a ‘Meg’ smirk his way

“You said a bed of rose petals, sweet unicorn. I always get what I want and tonight, I want you, Castiel” 

The Beta healer was noble. He was respectful and proper. He was also human and very, very much a man. 

He crawled across the bed, disturbing piles of soft, fragrant petals. Arriving in front of the object of his affection, kissed her tenderly on the mouth, moving to her cheek, her jaw, then to her neck. Meg threw her head back, giving Castiel better access to her throat. She moaned weakly, hands running through his thick, dark hair, tugging his face back to her’s. 

Kisses deepened, clothing disappeared the healer licked, nipped and worshipped her body. Swearing in frustration and impatience, she maneuvered the tease over to his back and straddled him shamelessly.

“Meg…” her name on his breath

“Sshhh, Clarence.” 

She impaled herself onto him, both groaning in unison when she was fully seated. Gazing down at him lustfully, his mouth opened and eyes shut in pleasure, she grinned and began to move. 

Meg had much experience in the art of sex, not so much in the act of love-making. She began by riding him slow; hips rocking were soon joined by his hands encouraging the rhythm as he thrust up into her. 

Blue eyes met deep brown ones; he whispered heartfelt praises to her, unable to speak any louder with the pleasure coursing through his body. She wanted to believe every word he murmured, every sentiment he communicated through those gorgeous sapphire eyes.

Meg leaned back, hands braced on his knees, a growl, barely audible, escaping from her mouth. He felt her, felt her give in. Castiel sensed the moment she stopped deliberating and submitted to the carnality of it all. She tightened around him, crying out curses and swears has she climaxed, waves of bliss pulsing through her entire body.  
The cry, that throbbing feeling of her muscle contracting around him, the healer fell apart. He came with her name on her lips, arms holding her securely when she collapsed on to his chest, panting. 

Their hearts pounding stridently, simultaneously, attempting to catch their breath, Castiel managed to murmur  
“I think I would like to keep you, my Beta.” Stroking her hair, Meg’s head resting on his shoulder, “I’d like you to come home with me, to Garrison, to my chamber, to live”

The blonde Beta popped up to look in to his eyes, a surprised hurt shone through her cocoa colored ones.  
“A kept woman? A consort? Whatever word you use, Castiel, a whore is a whore” 

She attempted to move off of him, he grabbed her arm firmly, coaxing her back to him, answering in a rough but kind voice  
“No Meg. As my partner, my mate, my companion, my inspiration to smile. I could never think of you as anything other than my equal, beautiful Beta. I just want you with me. You can say ‘no’, it’s a request, not a demand”

“Yes, Clarence. I would love to join you in Garrison, I never knew men like you existed, rare, mythical creatures, my unicorn”

THE OMEGA

Sam played in the garden with little Ben, chasing and catching the pup with carefree laughter. It felt familiar and comforting. Dean, snuggling Princess Sami, speaking quietly with Lisa on a nearby bench. 

“He had a nightmare earlier. Woke up screaming in terror. I don’t know how to help him, Lisa. I failed at keeping him safe, failed at protecting him” 

“You did everything you could, Alpha. You’re taking care of him now. He’s always adored you, looked up to you, you will be the one that brings him through this. The one thing he’s certain of is his big brother.”

With that, the tiny Princess let out a wail, fist punching the air. Lisa shook her head, amused  
“It appears Her Majesty is hungry, My Lord” 

Dean gave a proud smile and stood to kiss Lisa has he gently handed to pup over. His Omega strolled back to the palace, singing sweetly and rocking the little one. The Campbell Prince watched his mate, deciding for the thousandth time since he first laid eyes on her, that she was the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen.

Sam and Ben, armed with sticks, halted their sword-fighting as a happy girl, with a spring in her step, came outside with Gadreel. She hurried over to the boys,

“Sam! I’m so glad to see you. Are you feeling better?” 

That voice, he’s heard that voice. It was in his head, telling him he wasn’t a dog. Telling him he didn’t need a leash or a collar, that he wasn’t anyone’s pet. He knew that voice

“Hannah” 

The girl’s eyes brightened, excited  
“You remember me! Remember my name! That’s wonderful, Sam” 

Ben, bored by the exchange, threw down his weapon and proceeded to tackle his father.

Hannah stepped forward with the obvious intention of embracing the Omega. Sam stepped back nervously,  
“I don’t like to be touched”

It wasn’t a scream, only an explanation without apology.

“I’m sorry; Gadreel told me that, I forgot. It’s just so good to see you, I’ve missed you terribly. Do you want to go for a walk? Your Alpha will stay with us if you’re uneasy …”

Sam liked Hannah, didn’t sense she was any danger, but still nodded affirmation to Gadreel to join them.

THE ALPHA

The Garrison Prince couldn’t suppress his delight when Sam decided, on his own, that he would stroll with them. 

Sam openly smiled as Hannah chatted enthusiastically about her weeks in Campbell. She tried asking the Omega question about his time away, but her friend would only shake his head. The Alpha fought the urge to interrupt and instruct his little sister not overwhelm the young prince but Sam didn’t seem upset about the exchange so he followed behind silently.

The Garrison Princess, never pausing for a breath, continued to prattle,

“Gadreel said we’re leaving tomorrow. That you and I will camp in the woods while they fight Samhain. Won’t that be fun? I’ve never camped in the woods before, it’s so exciting. Castiel’s friends are going to stay with us and we’re going to build a fire, and sleep outside and…”

Hannah continued to babble on; The Alpha tuned her out, simply watching his mate’s expression as he attempted to comprehend all of the nonsense Hannah was spouting

The sky was darkening; sprinkles of unexpected rain fell from the heavens. The princess squealed, running towards the castle. Gadreel assumed his Omega would follow, instead Sam stayed; face pointing upwards, drops of water running over his skin. 

It had to be the most poetic moment of the Alpha’s life. 

Movement at the corner of his vision reminded him that they were not alone. Ben had scampered off, following Hannah indoors, but Dean stood beside Gadreel. They both watched as Sam opened his mouth to catch droplets of moisture on his tongue.

“My God…he is truly beautiful…” Garrison’s Prince breathed out 

“There is no one on earth like my brother” agreed Campbell’s Prince softly 

THE ANGEL

Laying in post-ecstasy bliss, holding his bedmate as her satisfied purring vibrated his chest, Castiel felt…content, happy; hopeful.

They were heading in to battle and more death, just to go home. He debated with his cousin consistently over Gadreel’s desire for him to stay at camp with the Omegas. Castiel’s argument was simply this: he needed to be in Garrison to help their soldiers as they fell. Samandriel and Gabriel, accompanied by Crowley and a certain blonde Beta, would be plenty of protection for the two small Omegas

“You’re thinking too hard, Clarence. It’s souring the mood, my dear.”

“Sorry, my lovely lady" with a small kiss to her forehead, “Tomorrow’s a pretty big day for my kingdom, well, your kingdom now. I have every faith that we’ll take Garrison back from Samhain, but the blood and death involved…”

“My sweet healer with his respect for all life,” snuggling closer to his chest. 

The room was comfortably silent for a stretch of time. Neither Beta felt the need for words, simply enjoying the peace, without warning Meg popped up to a sitting position, instinctively holding the sheets to her breast.

“I have an idea, a good one. Where’s Crowley?”

“Ugh! We are NOT inviting Crowley to bed with us, woman!” 

Meg throws her head back and laughs a pure bewitching laugh the healer is sure he will never tire of. 

“No, I think Crowley and I may be able to prevent a lot of that death and blood you hate so much”


	28. Chapter 28

THE OMEGA  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
[***“I am sorry, Prince, but it’s unsafe for you to travel unclaimed. Anyone could attack and steal you from me”.  
He couldn’t move, someone behind him, hurting him, tearing him. He begged the man to stop.  
He heard a horrible, howling shriek and briefly wondered if they were being attacked by a wild animal.  
Then he realized that the haunting cry was coming from his own mouth. ***]  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sam woke up screeching “Don’t touch me” for a second time. Little Ben, terrified, ran to get his father.  
Dean, startled abruptly from slumber, raced to the bed his son shared with the Omega. 

“Sammy? Sammy?” 

The young prince buried his face in his hands, ashamed and embarrassed to be crying, yet again.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, another bad dream. It was so real, I could hear and see and feel everything”

“Was it Lucifer again?” Dean pronouncing the name like a curse.

“I don’t think so; I was still in the woods. I was laying on the ground, someone holding me down, it hurt. It hurt so much. His voice was different, he didn’t sound like Lucifer. I screamed again and woke up” 

Dean knew exactly who Sam had been dreaming about. Rescuing the Omega with Gadreel had almost made him forget to hate the man. He respected the fellow prince, but would never be able to forgive him. The Alpha held his baby brother tightly, stroking his long, wavy hair and murmuring that he was safe now, no one would hurt him again.

“Oh God! I frightened Ben! I’m so sorry, where is he? Is he ok?”

“He’s fine, Sammy, sleeping with his mother in the next room. I’ll have Cas get more of that tea that helps you. Do you want me to stay here with you? Double bunk like when we were pups?”.

That wonderful, genuine grin of Sam’s returned  
“I’d like that very much. Thank you Dean. I love you” 

“Love you too, Sammy” 

THE ALPHA

It was late. Too late for Gadreel to still be awake. So much planned for tomorrow, he couldn’t afford to be tired. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling; his only thoughts were of Sam. He wasn’t considering battle plans or strategies, he was reflecting on hazel eyes and sweet smiles. Contemplating drinking to drown the regret and emptiness, a knock on the door interrupted his self-pity. 

Curiously opening the door to find three betas looking eagerly at him.  
“Shouldn’t you all be asleep? We have quite a way to travel tomorrow” 

“We saw the light of your lamp under your door, seems you’re awake as well, my dear prince.” Meg retorted, sashaying past him. Castiel and Crowley followed, wearing apologetic looks on their faces. 

“There may be an easier way to regain control over Garrison, cousin. Meg and Crowley have devised a scheme I think is damn brilliant. It’s risky…” 

An hour later, Gadreel agreed with the healer’s assessment.  
“I want to secure Prince Dean’s opinion on this before we decide to implement it” 

“We’ll have to discuss it with him in the morning; I had more herbal tea sent up to Sam after another nightmare. Dean’s staying with him tonight."

“Another nightmare? I wasn’t aware he was struggling with bad dreams. Are they about Lucifer, do you know?”

Looking at Meg and Crowley, Castiel nodded at the door, a silent request for privacy. Both nodded in understanding, this was a sensitive subject. 

“First one was about Lucifer, we think. Being hunted through a dark forest. The one he had tonight, Dean and I are almost certain it was about you. Your mating in the woods.”

Gadreel stared at his cousin in horror, whispering  
“Sam remembers that about me?”

“I don’t believe he’s aware that it was you in the dream. He recalls a voice, so he may figure it out” 

Shame overtook the prince’s soul, 

“He’s going to hate me, Castiel” 

THE ANGEL 

Castiel had to agree with his cousin; Sam wasn’t the timid, obedient Omega anymore. He wouldn’t be as forgiving. When the mating had occurred, it was in the young prince to believe his consent didn’t matter. That he was an Omega and must obey his Alpha. Sam had made it very clear, with the few words he had spoken, that he was not a mindless pet anymore. 

The healer had no words of comfort to offer Gadreel. 

His sympathy was for the Omega. 

Saying ‘good night’ to the Alpha, he excused himself from the room to find Meg and Crowley loitering in the hall.

“You feeling ok, my boy? Looking a little pale for my liking” the bearded man observed

“Giving bad news to family, never easy. Get some sleep, Crowley; we’re changing the world tomorrow. You and Meg are quickly becoming people of legends” 

Crowley pretentiously kissed Meg on both her cheeks, patted his new friend on the back, and headed off to his warm, comfortable bed. He hoped Amelia, the midwife, was still awaiting him, naked under the sheets.

The blonde Beta gave Castiel a strong hug around his waist, head turned, leaning in to his chest. He returned the embrace, locking his arms around her shoulders and nosing her hair. 

Damn, she smelled good.

“Come, my heroine, let me respect you a bit more” he flirted, wiggling his eyebrow as he had seen Gabriel do a hundred times. 

“I desperately need more respect, Clarence”

With a wink, they playfully raced down the hall to their chamber; respecting each other for hours… 

THE OMEGA

Sam woke to snoring. Horrible, bear-like snorts coming from his brother’s open mouth. Blinking a bit, he recalled why Dean was here with him, instead of with his Omega, the young Prince felt overwhelmed with guilt.

Slipping out of the bed, padding quietly to the adjoining chamber, to find Lisa snuggled up with Ben, little Sami slumbering soundly in the basinette next to her mother. Sam gently shook Lisa awake; she sat up quickly, Ben rolling over continuing to doze. 

“What’s wrong, Sam? Where’s Dean?” she whispered.

“He’s asleep in Ben’s room. You should be with him. I’m fine, I promise. Let me stay with Ben and Sami.”

“You’re very sweet, Sam, I’m fine here, honey” 

“No,” the Omega insisted, just a tiny bit louder, “we leave again tomorrow, Lisa. Dean misses you. Please, I feel terrible for being so much trouble all the time.” 

Lisa wiggled free of the blankets and her pup, opening her arms to offer a hug, but not advancing. Surprising her, Sam stepped in to hug her. 

“You’re not trouble, sweetheart. You’re family and we take care of family”.

Pulling from the hug, the Omega offered her a sleepy smile, and then took her spot on the bed next to Ben.

Shaking her head at the stubbornness that must be in their blood, Lisa went to her snoring husband and crawled in beside him

He awoke, just a bit, to pull her close and nuzzle her hair with his nose.  
“mmmmmmmm, love you Lisa………..”

Then he was snoring again 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel climbed out of slumber early the next morning, alone in his bed. Breathing a sigh of discontent, he dressed; heading to the kitchen for an early breakfast. Passing the library, the place he had first laid eyes on his Omega, he thought he heard an almost inaudible voice calling his name.

The Alpha stopped to peek in, finding the king sitting in that same chair, with the velvet pillow on the floor by his feet. 

“You called, Your Majesty?”

“Yes, Gadreel” replied a tired, sorrowful King Samuel “I’ve accepted that my jewel will leave with his brother today, I’ve also realized that he may not return with Dean. This breaks my heart all over again, but I am no longer the boy’s Alpha. I ask for your word that I will see my grandson again. I need to know he’s not leaving me forever”

The Alpha empathized with the Campbell King’s sense of loss. He had suffered too when Lucifer took his Omega. Gadreel gave his word to bring Sam back to his grandfather and brother whenever he could. Sated, Samuel returned his full attention to the book in his hand, dismissing his grandson’s mate without another word.

He discovered Hannah and Christian, keeping company again in the kitchen. Servants nearby, the idea of stature and formality had left the kingdom sometime yesterday. The returning travelers and their loved ones had been serving themselves. Castiel helped himself to wine and tea the night before, never having considered having a servant brings it to him. Hannah and Christian were pouring coffee and munching on baked goods at a small table, not the Impressive dining hall just a room away.

Gadreel thought he liked this new casualness. Royalty helping themselves, Sam speaking his mind, even the Samuel himself accepting Dean’s opinion rather than overruling him as the Campbell King.

The Alpha would be King of Garrison soon. He could make changes in his kingdom that would make his family, his servants and his people happier. First order as king would be to give equal rights to Omegas, regardless of Alpha instincts and old fashion tradition. 

He would change everything,

For his brave, beautiful Omega.


	29. Chapter 29

THE ANGEL

Castiel woke with a beautiful blonde in his arms. He smiled down on her peaceful face, looking almost angelic without the cynicism and defensive humor. Nosing her hair, he inhaled her scent and released a loud sigh of contentment.

“Clarence, you are breathing too soundly. How do you wake someone up just by breathing? Another uncovered talent, dear healer” Meg complained, while stretching in the sexiest way Castiel had ever witnessed.

“I am, in fact, very talented. As you have witnessed yourself, lovely lady” he simpered smugly

She rolled to lay her chin on his chest, gazing up at those amazing azure eyes,  
“Indeed I have , my unicorn.” Her turn to sigh noisily “Why are you so sweet on me, Clarence?”

“I don’t know, I still don’t know who Clarence is” he replied jokingly. 

“Perhaps we should find Prince Dean and speak to him about our master plan.”

“Erg! That would require getting out of bed, beautiful.”

The Beta pair reluctantly rose to dress and find their coconspirators.

THE OMEGA

The rest of the night was fairly peaceful for Sam. No more nightmares, a few kicks under the covers from Ben and Sami waking everyone early with her demand to be fed.

Lisa and Dean returned to their chamber with secret smiles on their faces and the Omega grinned knowingly. Bustling around to ready the family for breakfast, Lisa snuck Sam another hug, one he didn’t resist or flinch from.

“Thank you, Sammy” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to remind her that only Dean calls him ‘Sammy’ but reconsidered it and squeezed her back.

Shuffling their way to the dining hall, hearing laughter and chatter from the kitchen, the family entered there instead. They discovered a lively group of Campbell and Garrison royalty, along with several domestics, eating and jesting. 

Sam’s face lit up. No one staring at him, no one yelling or arguing, he enthusiastically hopped up on the worktop with Gadreel, letting his legs swing lightheartedly. 

“Good morning, Sam”

“Good morning, Gadreel.”

The Omega felt…better, happier, and carefree, studying the faces of his friends. He enjoyed not feeling scared or nervous, not even noticing his legs brushing against Alpha’s. 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel noticed. He drank in Sam’s smile, the thigh against his own, the childlike swinging of his legs. 

The Alpha thought about the boy’s nightmare the evening before. Gadreel didn’t feel fear very often, but he was truly afraid. If his Omega remembered he was the one that hurt him in his dreams, with the newfound independence the young prince had shown, he would never accept Gadreel as his mate. 

Perhaps, if he could convince the boy of his love and dedication before he recalled the circumstances of their mating, Sam would be able to forgive him again. Gadreel had no idea how his Omega could’ve pardoned him the first time. The compulsions to obey his Alpha appeared to overshadow Sam’s sense of self. Those Omega impulses were erased, forgotten, when his mind fractured. Maybe they hadn’t been instincts after all, just King Samuel’s Omega ‘training’.

The group, finishing up their meals, began to trickle outside. Seemed no one wanted to end a sense of comradery. The servants had gone back to their duties but the royal families and those important to them, remained oblivious to the world beyond the grass, flowers, and laughter surrounding them.

Gadreel followed Sam with his eyes, he laughed with Hannah, played with Ben, cuddled little Sami, eventually ending up on the bench with Benny and Ezekiel. The Alpha furrowed his eyebrows at that. 

Catching Dean’s wave from the corner of his eye, he wandered over where the Crowley, Meg and Castiel had already gathered. Discussing Meg’s plan of attack, the Campbell Prince shook his head many times, brought up concerns; the same worries Gadreel and Castiel spoke about the evening before. Crowley and the spirited Beta dismissed them, both having complete faith in the protection of the Garrison and Campbell armies.

Strategy agreed upon, Dean went back to Lisa and his pups, Meg and Castiel sought out Gabriel and Samandriel, leaving Gadreel to wander back to Sam. Ezekiel and Benny still keeping his Omega entertained.

THE OMEGA

Sam rested by the ‘burly man’ and the ‘lanky man’. Both felt familiar but their names didn’t spring in to his head. Discovering the burly one to be ‘Benny’ and the lanky one to be ‘Ezekiel’, the Omega asked question after question, finding that he had known Benny significantly longer than Ezekiel. Zeke had met him when he mated with Gadreel; Benny had been in Sam’s life since the young prince was 6 years old.

“You were a pest, Sammy-boy. Followed your brother around like a shadow. Dean never told you to leave though. He adores you, kid. When you presented Omega, you weren’t allowed to tail him anymore. You couldn’t talk to me either, brother. King Samuel did a number on you, Dean never agreed with the so called ‘Omega traditions’. When you were kidna…..mated to Gadreel, your brother behaved as if he had lost an arm. A large amount of people love you, Sammy-boy, but no one more than that big brother of your’s”

The young prince felt sad, Dean had been unhappy when he had to leave. Ezekiel could only tell him about the journey to Garrison and what followed. He ached to remember a childhood with Dean. 

Sam had refused to allow any self-pity; he was getting better, stronger, recalling new information every day. 

A tall shadow eclipsed their seat, Sam gazing up to find his mate.  
“Hello, Gadreel” 

THE ALPHA

“Hello Sam. Would you two excuse us for a bit?” 

Both men nodded and stood to leave, Benny patting Sam on the shoulder as he walked away. Gadreel absorbing the lack of flinching or admonishment from the Omega. He was accepting small touches without pain or fear. 

Thank God.

The Alpha settled next to his mate, breathing out slowly.  
“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m better. Not all better, but better. My head hurts often, especially when I’m trying to remember names or faces. I’ve had bad dreams but Dean says they’ll go away."

Gadreel had to smile at the sense of trust Sam exhibited. His thoughts were simple and to the point, no pretense or propriety. 

“You can tell me anything, Sam. Absolutely anything. I want to help you remember. Recollect that I love you and we were happy for a while.”

Sam’s faced clinched, just a bit, in concentration.  
“You have been nice to me, Gadreel. You and Dean ask me what I want instead of telling me what to do. Some of the people tell me that Alphas are allowed to be bossy. You and Dean are both Alphas, you don’t yell or scare me, like grandfather. I want to learn who I am, or who I was. I want to know about you” 

“You will, beautiful Omega. However long it takes you to heal, I will be right here. I promise". 

Sam stood, searching for his brother, finding him talking to Benny. Just before he rushed off to Dean, he turned suddenly, embracing his mate in a tight hug, speaking in to his ear 

“Thank you, Gadreel” 

The Alpha watched the back of his Omega as the boy trotted over to his brother. 

Nothing, not their mating, not Sam’s heat, not all the nights of intimacy since then, nothing had ever made him experience pure joy like that one embrace did. He remained on the bench, their conversation repeating in his head and the touch of his mate echoing through him. He battled the moisture in his eyes when he prayed,

“Please, God. No more nightmares” 

THE ANGEL

Castiel spent most of the morning with his brothers, Crowley, and his new…love? He would have to define that relationship later. 

He explained the grand scheme to Samandriel and Gabriel, insisting both stay with the Omegas during the battle. Predictably, they argued, wanting to fight alongside their countrymen. 

The healer explained that with such a risky plan of attack, he needed someone he could trust to bring Hannah and Sam back to Campbell if anything went wrong. The brothers weren’t pleased but reluctantly agreed. 

Gabriel and Crowley seemed to compete with witty banter; Samandriel had found Gwen very interesting during his stay and sought her out. 

That left Castiel and Meg alone again. 

Thoughts of escaping to their room again crossed their minds, choosing instead to stay in the fresh air with an odd crew of people suddenly becoming very valuable to one another.


	30. Chapter 30

THE OMEGA

After a casual lunch, served in the dining hall, the mood turned somber as some prepared for the exodus to Garrison. Worry and uncertainty hung in the air like a fog. Soldiers and their leaders packed weapons, tents and bedrolls. Sam wanted to help but was quickly dismissed.

Irritated, he spends the rest of the afternoon with his niece and nephew. He would miss them, and Lisa, terribly. The Omega had already come to a decision in his head; he would stay in Garrison with his mate. It was the right thing to do. A mated Omega staying a kingdom away from their Alpha was just wrong.

When the pups went down for their naps, Sam wandered in to his old chamber. It was eerily familiar, bringing flashes of memories in his mind’s eye. Inspecting the wardrobe, he discovered thin clothing constructed with gauze-like material, sheer and borderline feminine. The Omega wrinkled his nose, shaking his head and shut the cupboard doors with haste.

“You used to love wearing such pretty things” floated a voice from the doorway.

Grandfather 

Sam felt a nervous when the king walked in to the room, surveying the details. 

“I believed you were safe here, jewel, two guards by your door, window impossible to climb to. Thought no one would be able to touch you. He came and stole you in the night, while we all slept. A cowardly thief with no honor” 

“Stole me? Who stole me?”

“Gadreel, of course. You were never meant to be mated, jewel. You were to stay here with me, safe and untouched, forever. That Alpha took you from me, from your kingdom, and now, I’ll lose you again”

King Samuel stood by the window, looking down at his lands, lost in thought, no awareness that Sam had left the room in search of his mate. 

THE ALPHA

Gadreel stood just outside the stables, horse and supplies almost ready to go. He spotted his Omega coming from the palace, walking fast-paced towards him. When he was close enough, the Alpha read anger in the boy’s eyes. 

Sam had not expressed hostility since he killed Lucifer. 

Dean and Castiel noticed it too, sprinting over to the couple.  
“Sammy? What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

The Omega didn’t look at Dean or Castiel, locking eyes with Gadreel.  
“You stole me? Took me from my bed in the middle of the night?”.

The Alpha glanced at Sam’s brother and friend, searching for help. They offered none.  
“Where did you hear that?”.

“Grandfather. Is it true, Gadreel? You just grabbed me away from my family?” 

“Sam, you have to understand. You belong with me. You’re my Omega, my mate. I felt it the first time I saw you. You don’t recall now, but we were good before the war."

“You didn’t come for me, Dean?” turning his attention to his brother

“I did Sammy. I was too late. You had already bonded with Gadreel. I’m sorry.”. 

Sam spun to race back to the castle, his mate attempted to grab his arm, the shrill scream returned  
“Don’t touch me!” 

The Alpha pulled his hand away as if he had been bitten. Shock and tears in his sapphire eyes,  
“Omega…” 

“Don’t call me that!” Sam spat through clenched teeth, turning and sprinting back to the palace.

The tall, muscular Prince of Garrison, fell to his knees. He had made such progress with his mate. Erased by a few sharp words from an old man. Gazing up at his cousin,

“I should have told him, Castiel. I have to tell him everything.”

THE ANGEL

Gadreel’s feelings were not Castiel’s first concern. 

The Omega’s peace of mind was. 

“Sam’s mentality slipped to protect him from those memories, King Samuel should have never pushed that information on him. He needs to remember these things in his own time. Shoving events he can’t recall at him may fracture Sam again. I don’t know if he’ll come back to us a second time.” 

“I should go calm him down” Dean suggested, shuffling away

“Dean, wait. No disrespect, but he was upset with you as well. Let me talk to him? He needs to know he can still trust us.”.

Sam’s brother reluctantly nodded, turning his attention to Gadreel. The healer felt sure his cousin was in for a well-deserved tongue lashing from the other Alpha.

Castiel caught up with the Omega in his old room, stewing on his bed.  
“Sam….?” 

“Hi Castiel” 

“Are you all right?” 

“No” the young Prince answered quietly. “I have holes in my memory; everyone knows what’s missing but me. I liked Gadreel, thought he was nice. I should be afraid of him now….”

The Beta dipped down a bit, meeting the Omega’s eyes  
“Are you afraid of him, Sam?” 

Sam considered the questions for a moment, deciding  
“I’m angry with him. I don’t feel any fear… maybe hurt? Like pain in my heart.” 

Castiel smiled at the simple, completely honest answer  
“You’ve solved the problem on your own. You feel mad? Be mad. You feel hurt? Be hurt. You have no fear of Gadreel? You have no need to be scared of him. He’s made many mistakes, Sam. When you feel like forgiving him, forgive him. Never mind the holes in your memory; they’ll fill in their own time.”

“You’re a good friend, Castiel, you’re smart and you listen to me.”

“I will always be here to listen to you, Sam.” 

THE OMEGA 

Sam felt better after he spoke with Castiel. His friend always had a way to calm him down. Even when the healer kept trying to shove tea down his throat, the Omega loved him. 

Loved him like he loved Dean. 

It was easy.

How he felt about his mate, that was confusing. Gadreel was so sweet with him, he couldn’t remember being abducted, didn’t recall the Alpha ever hurting him. If he hadn’t heard it from Gadreel himself, he would’ve believed his grandfather lied. 

A pretty girl named Gwen came to tell him it was time for dinner. He someone told him she was his cousin. She’s kind. The Omega makes his way to the dining hall.  
The impressive banquet table is full. Every seat occupied except the one to King Samuel’s left.

Grandfather hadn’t joined them for a meal until now. Sam hesitantly took the empty chair, directly across from Dean. The gathering of allies ate quietly, the sound of forks scraping plates resonating throughout the room. Sam made every effort to ignore how his grandfather stared at him. Gadreel watched him as well, a few seats down, next to Gabriel, who tried and failed to entertain the sullen crew.

Half way through the second course, the Omega lost his tolerance. 

He stood and left the room without excuse or apology. A good amount of confused glances were exchanged. Castiel, Dean, Gadreel and Samuel all rose to follow.

Castiel searched the garden, Dean checked his pups’ chamber, Samuel sought out his old room, but it was Gadreel who discovered him.

THE ALPHA

Sam, talking softly and petting Sugar, Gabriel’s horse, had escaped to the stables. Approaching the Omega slowly, as if he would dart off at any second, Gadreel stroked the opposite side of the steed. 

He began the conversation as Sam usually did, simply.  
“Hello Sam” 

Silence for a moment, then  
“Hello Gadreel” 

“Not hungry?” 

The Omega didn’t look up from Sugar as he answered  
“Didn’t like being gawked at, makes me nervous.” 

“Who was looking at you?” 

Now Sam met Gadreel’s eyes, expression incredulous  
“You were. And grandfather. I don’t understand and not understanding frustrates me”

“I’m sorry, Omega. I’m not certain why King Samuel was watching you, but I was concerned. You were very upset this afternoon. I can’t stand the idea that you may hate me.” The Alpha explained in his most gentle voice.

Hazel eyes back on Sugar, Sam sounded child-like,  
“I don’t hate you Gadreel. I think I should, but Castiel says to go by what I feel. I feel sad, and confused, and…lost.”

It pained the Alpha to hear distress in his mate’s voice, but he couldn’t help the pride that swelled having Sam talk to him the same way he could talk to Dean and Castiel. He wanted more

“Sam?

If I ever do or say anything that confuses you or makes you uncomfortable, you can tell me and I’ll stop. I need, so badly, for you to be happy, little one.” 

The Omega met his gaze again, searching his expression before he decided to believe him

“Dean says we’re bonded. I’m not sure exactly what that is; sometimes being by you makes me feel better. I can’t be certain that’s it’s because you’re my mate or because my mind is still broken.”

“Your mind isn’t broken, Omega. You were hurt, now you’re healing. You’re so brave, Sam. I’ll never be able to explain how wonderful you are.”.

Sam grinned, “I suppose I can forgive you of things I have no memory of. You’re one of the good men, I can tell.” 

Gadreel chuckled, “Thank you, sweetheart. Now, are you still hungry? We could sneak off to the kitchen and eat everyone’s deserts…” 

The Omega gifted his Alpha with a pure, honest laugh that vibrated out of the stable and into the darkening sky.


	31. Chapter 31

The Angel

Most of the Garrison army led by Prince Gadreel, all of Campbell’s forces headed by Prince Dean, traveling eastward through the forest. It was just after sunset, everyone prepared for the long journey and the battle that would follow.

At the end of the two very straight lines, were a ragtag group of travelers. Sam, riding with Castiel, Hannah with Samandriel, Gabriel, Meg and Crowley. Before reaching the Garrison border, Samandriel and Gabriel would camp with the omegas, leaving Castiel, Meg and Crowley to catch up with the Alphas. 

The healer kept watch of his beautiful beta from the corner of his eye. She and Crowley were taking a significant risk helping his kingdom; they had already tempted fate by assisting in his escape. 

Women weren’t known to be noble or valiant; no one would ever accuse Meg of being an ordinary woman.  
Castiel couldn’t suppress his adoring smile when he thought of his lovely lady. She was everything he never knew he always wanted.

A hushed voice drifted up to him  
“Am I too heavy to rest against you, Castiel? I’m sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night, and I think I may doze off” 

Chuckling softly, “no, dear Prince, you are quite petite, I’ve always said so. Lay back, Sam, I’ll keep you protected from your nightmares tonight” 

It didn’t take long at all for the Omega to slumber against Castiel’s chest. Glancing at Samandriel, he found Hannah napping as well. The twilight was hushed; only hoof beats, chirping crickets and the occasional suppressed laughter from Crowley and Gabriel at the very end of their convoy. 

Meg leveled off next to him, whispering  
“I’ve been watching you, dear healer. I keep searching for flaws; no one could ever be as perfect as you appear. Yet you continue to keep the peace between our two alpha leaders, the gorgeous but broken Omega prince would be lost without you, as would your brothers. I think I may love you, Clarence.” 

Castiel, overwhelmed by Meg’s confession, stammered  
“I don’t know what to say…” 

A wonderful, sweet and sleepy voice fluttered up out of the darkness,  
“Say ‘I love you too, Meg’. It’s not a secret, we all know” 

Sam’s bluntness caused howling laughter from Castiel and his beta. Soldiers ahead of them turned to look over their shoulders, Hannah woke up and the two jesters from the back hurried to catch up.

“In the words of my very wise Omega friend, my lovely lady. ‘ I love you too, Meg.’ Apparently everyone knows.” 

Giggles quieted but took quite a while to disappear entirely. 

The Omega

Sam floated in and out of a light slumber until they reached the border. Castiel helped him dismount the horse, gave him a sincere hug and a promise to see him the next day. Then the Omega watched his friend, Meg and Crowley gallop off to meet with the princes.

Samandriel and Gabriel quickly built a fire and set up tents. The young Prince, feeling guilty for resting while a hundred men rode off to fight, stayed by the flames. Hannah inhabited her tent immediately and fell asleep. Sam loved watching the fire, the flicks of colors and comfort.

His mind began showing him pictures again. A fire in a fireplace, the hearth warm, a piece of metal sticking out from the embers. The handle black, the opposite end, red hot and glowing. A scorching ‘L’ coming closer and closer to him…

He opened his eyes and shook his head side to side violently.

“Hey, gorgeous. You ok over there?” Gabriel’s lighthearted question laced with concern.

“Memories” he offered, as if that one word explained it all 

Gabriel settled himself next to Sam, close but not touching,  
“You remember your old pal Gabriel?”

The Omega furrowed his brows and considered the inquiry  
“I know that you’re Castiel’s brother, and that you’re funny.” Pausing for a moment, reaching for something… “You protected me. You tried to keep me safe from Lucifer, right?”

Winking a reply.  
“You got it, little guy. Lucifer was a great big bag of dicks. I saw the burn on your shoulder. Look at this” 

Gabriel lifted his shirt to show two deep scars, Sam gasped  
“I’m so sorry. He hurt you because of me”

“Nah, gorgeous. He hurt me because he was evil. He hurt you because he was evil. Ya know what? You and I are alive and he’s dead. So… WE WIN!” He punched his fist into the air with those last two words. 

The Omega threw back his head and laughed. Gabriel and Samandriel joined in, happy sounds echoing through dark woods.

The Alpha

Gadreel kept his mind off of his Omega, made every effort to anyway. Riding with Dean for hours to reach his kingdom, the silence was deafening. He imagined Dean’s mind was on Sam as well. The Princes’ and their troops halted, waiting for their three masterminds to catch up.

Castiel, Meg and Crowley found their way to the front of the formation, cheerful and full of confidence despite the early hour. 

“All right you two, if you want to back out, now is the time. No one will think any less of you. You have my word” promised Gadreel 

“Not a chance, My Lord, Meg and I are nothing if not reckless and impulsive” Crowley responded smugly.

Dean interjected, “If they’ve received word of your treason, you may be killed on sight. If you’re captured or threatened, every single one of these soldiers will be right behind you.” 

“Never a doubt, green eyes” the blonde beta, smirking again “I’ve spent enough time with your people to suffer the honor and nobility. It’s disgusting.”

Castiel playfully moaned “you’re impossible, woman. I love you Meg, be careful” 

“I love you too, sweet unicorn” smirk morphing in to an almost shy smile. Almost

Dean and Gadreel exchanged confused glances.

“Oh, don’t act so bloody surprised Princes,” Crowley exasperated “According to our dear Omega, everyone already knows” 

A deep breath and a nudge to their steeds, the former Samhain duo trotted off towards the castle. 

Two alphas and one enamored healer watching them depart, each holding their breaths. 

The Angel

To say Castiel was more concerned than his cousin or friend, would be an understatement. He had tried, in vain, to convince Meg to abort. The plan sounded ingenious when she first explained it to him, with every mile they traveled towards Garrison, he found himself certain it would go wrong. The healer had just found his love; he would not be able to survive losing her. 

Samhain’s former advisor and consort exchanged knowing glances before bowing their heads slightly at one another. The two had despised each other under the rule of Abaddon. Free of her influence, they used their cunning to help their new friends, instead of plotting against each other. 

 

Crowley, quite familiar with the village and palace, he was here to witness the death of the king, took lead. They trotted confidently into the courtyard. Immediately rushed upon by dark soldiers, the bearded man found his authoritative voice and announce loudly  
“Her Majesty, Queen Abaddon of Samhain, has requested to meet with her troops outside the city walls. She has received word of retaliation from her spies; the rival kingdoms plan to attack Samhain” 

“Why has she not come herself? Our Queen would never cower in the forest. We need to hear orders from Abaddon’s mouth.” An argument boldly spoken by a captain named Roman.

Meg’s turn  
“My mistress will never lower herself to bless these swine with her presence. Garrison citizens will bow before their new ruler in fear, when her great dark army returns from the battle. Our wise Queen knew Samhain soldiers would not be stupid enough to accept the word of a measly court advisor. That is why she has sent me, her beloved consort and companion, to ensure her orders were followed with haste.”

Dark soldiers looked to each other for agreement. If they had confirmation of the trader’s actions, now would be the moment they would attack. Now would be the moment Meg and Crowley died.

Nothing. 

Only confused, fearful looks exchanged before exploding into action. Gathering every soldier to mount their steeds and obey the command of their dear queen. Crowley and Meg becoming uneasy with the length of time it took, trying desperately not to show a hint of triumph in their faces. 

Castiel, the first to view a large flock of black cloaked men galloping to the south from the village, fought the urge to whoop aloud. Smiling proudly at Dean and Gadreel, 

“My lovely lady is truly an amazing creature” 

The leaders had to agree. Once the naive group disappeared in to the forest, they led their combined army to overtake unsuspecting dark troops. 

Victory 

Victory without a single Garrison citizen wounded.

Victory with only a few injuries and no fatalities for their gallant warriors. 

Victory with scarce deaths, limited maimed and a substantial amount of Samhain prisoners. 

Victory


	32. Chapter 32

The Omega

Sam climbed in to his tent during the early hours of the morning, Gabriel, his self-appointed guardian, gave in and rested with him. Wearied, he dove into oblivion. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
[***A windowless room, dark, can’t breathe, laying on cold ground, sucking air under a heavy door, a noise, a woman in RED scowling, spitting cruel words from her RED lips, an older woman behind her.

Sitting at a table, the older woman at the opposite end, a dark man, white eyes, the glint of a blade, RED, everything bathed in RED, the woman collapses to the floor. 

RED

RED

RED***]  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The Omega rises with a start, scream caught in his throat. He can control it this time, doesn’t shriek and wake anyone. Sitting up, hand to his chest, feeling a racing heartbeat, he replays the images in his head.

A woman sneered at him, but did not touch him. Did not hurt him. 

The plump woman, in the windowless room, suddenly at the table. 

Dark, white eyed man…Lucifer. He’s sure it was Lucifer.

Lucifer murdered that woman while Sam watched. 

He accepted the dream as a memory. Concluding that it was no surprise he had gone mad and forgotten these things. Honestly, he didn’t desire to recall any of it. Whatever was so frightening that his very mind wanted to erase it, Sam did not want to know about it. 

Birds chirping and Hannah’s unstoppable chatter with Samandriel just outside his shelter, the Omega resolved to attempt more sleep. Optimistically, dreamless. 

The Angel

Castiel spend the majority of his morning treating injured soldiers. Not many Campbell or Garrison men had been hurt. The healer repaired Samhain fighters as well, before they were escorted to their cells in the dungeon. 

The injured men from the last battle, the Garrison soldiers left in prison, were in poor health. Samhain had only given them minimal food and water, no medical attention.  
Castiel was furious, spouting curses his cousin had never heard from the gentle soul.

With Meg and Crowley’s assistance, each man received a proper bath, stitches and bandages. They were moved to the most luxurious chambers in the castle, given an order for bedrest as they relished a plentiful meal; course, Castiel’s cure-all herbal tea. 

It was afternoon before the beta trio had a chance to rest. They were all exhausted. Crowley found an empty room, the healer and his blonde made their way to Castiel’s chamber. Both quarters were in disarray, Samhain soldiers had made themselves at home.

Servants assigned to the royal family, having been mistreated over the last month, were overjoyed to interrupt Castiel’s attempt to clean up. Fussing over him and his new companion, as well as Crowley.

Moments before he slept, Garrison’s great healer welcomed an overwhelming sense of pride.

The soldiers who battled the enemy today,

The ones left to rot in their cells, but survived

The soon-to-be King

The Prince of Campbell

The bearded man with an odd accent, risking his life and helping treat the wounded

The beautiful blonde that tricked their foes and stayed by his side, doing her best to assist him

Proud of his heroes 

The Alpha

Gadreel surveyed the damage Samhain had left behind. 

Citizens dirty and hungry, courtyard overrun with brush and stray animals, his own servants, bruised and sorrowful. His palace, his home, rooms ransacked, heirlooms broken or stolen, portraits of his ancestors sporting jagged slits or ripped down.

His men, prisoners of war, treated so appallingly. The Prince’s first instinct was to stomp down to those cells and beat the guilty parties to death. That would make him no better than the cowards, so he wisely stayed upstairs.

His three favorite betas relishing a much needed respite, he insisted on helping domestics clear his chamber, as well as one for Prince Dean, so that they may be able to sneak into slumber themselves. He had an incredible amount of work ahead of him, returning his kingdom to a state of grace. 

As much as he ached to ride out and bring his Omega home, Gadreel had to surrender to sleep for just a little bit.

Dean had similar ideas, wanting to fetch his brother so Sammy could see they were victorious. He was shattered, staying up for a day and a half, fighting next to his men, aiding to prepare meals for the abused troops. The castle’s servants opposed Prince Gadreel and Prince Dean doing ‘commoner’s duties’. 

Two alphas ignored their protests and pitched in, as men, not royalty. 

The Campbell Prince had given strict orders that his men rest. No one deserved it more. All were happy to obey, except one. Benny, stubborn and never to be commanded, volunteered to search out the omegas, their protectors and bring them home. Dean rarely argued with the burly beta, it was a waste of time. His best friend predictively won each debate. 

The Omega

Sam pulled himself out of his shelter in the late afternoon. Sleeping had been bumpy, flashes of pictures in his head, not able to decipher what was memory and was what nightmare. 

Fire roasted fish for lunch, even Hannah had to admit it was delicious. The Omega began to wonder if that girl was physically unable to stop talking. He could only recall silence from her once, when she was asleep. 

Samandriel was her counterpart, only speaking when necessary, obviously listening closely to everyone. He was small, just a bit taller than Sam, Sam being just a bit taller than Hannah. The Omega found he respected anyone who didn’t ask him a hundred questions he didn’t know the answers to. Samandriel responded to any of the young Prince’s inquiries, never pressing for information himself. 

Gabriel called him ‘gorgeous’ and always seemed happy. Sam liked Gabriel. The Omega wondered why this man would risk his life to protect a boy he hardly knew. That would be something nice to remember. Why couldn’t he have dreams about nice people?

The foursome spent the early evening, until dusk, exploring the land around them. Trees, wildflowers and an enchanting little creek lunch had come from. Sam removed his shoes and toed cold crystal water. Hannah, clearly appalled at such action by a member of a royal family, gasped and widened her eyes dramatically. The Omega ignored her sense of propriety, choosing to stomp and splash. 

Gabriel and Samandriel exchanged grins before the trickster removed his boots, rolled up his pant legs, and plodded along.  
Kicking water at one another evolved into a competitive battle. Hannah screeching when she caught a random splash, Gabriel and Sam laughing so hard, they could barely breathe. 

By the time the sun set, both were completely soaked and completely jovial.

They wandered soggily to their campsite, surprised and elated to find a certain burly beta.  
“Benny!” 

“Whoa there, brother. I know you forgot a bunch, but someone should’ve told you to remove your clothes before a bath, Sammy-boy” 

Hannah and Samandriel inhaled in shock, Gabriel bit his lip to keep from chuckling until he saw how the Omega would react to teasing about his memory, 

“I’m smarter than that, Benny. I was simply washing my clothes, forgot to take them off first” 

Gabriel and Benny snickered at Sam’s never-forgotten wit.  
“That was the best explanation I have ever heard, gorgeous” smiled the trickster. 

“Did Dean and Gadreel win?” simple child-like questioning

Broad smile on Benny’s face “that’s why I’m here, gotta get the kingdom’s omegas home, and these two fellows too, I suppose”

Sam changed in to dry clothing, bundled up his bedroll and almost tore down the tent. They were packed and ready to move out in record time. The Omega riding with Benny, Hannah with Samandriel and Gabriel with the bulk of supplies, galloping towards the newly recovered Garrison Kingdom.

The Angel 

Castiel awoke to a beautiful woman in his arms and a heavenly aroma in his nose. 

Slinking off the bed, shuffling to the window, he found a large fire in the middle of the courtyard. Over it, an enormous wild boar, roasting. The people of Garrison we’re celebrating the reclaiming of their kingdom, their home. 

He drew his sleeping beta out of her dreams, ignoring her protests as she stumbled behind him. The courtyard filled with celebrators, dancing, singing, and laughing. Healing soldiers, a couple well-known princes, commoners, lords, ladies, servants, peasants, Garrison troops, Campbell troops, all reveling together.

He tugged his beta’s back to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head,  
“This. This is why we fight. Do you see those pups over there?” pointing to a rowdy group screaming and chasing one another.

Meg bobbed her head, not fully awake yet

“I want a dozen just like them. I want them to grow up here, with all the love and comradery shown tonight. And I want you to give them to me.” 

Shocked, Meg twisted, gazing up at Castiel, eyebrows furrowed  
“Not sure I’m the mothering type, Clarence. You don’t know all that I have done, what I used to be before Abaddon. You won’t want ……..”

Her last sentence cut off by a deeply passionate kiss

“My very good Omega friend taught me about forgetting the past and taking advantage of second chances. He has forgiven unimaginable violations and still has the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. You, Meg, you are my perfection. You belong here, with me. Everything you have done up until now has been part of your journey to get here. I love you, Meg. I want you to be my wife, the mother of pups with your eyes and my nose.” 

A single tear escaped when she winked up at her unicorn, the famous ‘Meg smirk’ 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Clarence. Our pups undoubtedly have to have your cobalt eyes”


	33. Chapter 33

The Alpha

Gadreel sat with Dean at one of many wooden tables moved to the courtyard. The two princes toasted each other with pints of ale and friendship bordering on brotherhood. The pair hacked off huge hunks of meat with their swords, munching the smoky boar and deliberating their futures.

The Garrison Prince would soon be crowned the Garrison King. Coronation plans delayed until his land could recover fully. Responsible for a kingdom and all the people in it, unfathomable. Gadreel had ideas. More equivalence, more comradery, more nights like tonight. 

He wanted to make his Omega proud.

He needed to make his father proud.

Dean maintained similar aspirations; King Samuel’s failing mental health would force him to bequeath the throne over to the prince earlier than predicted. While this was not, ideally, the circumstances he would have preferred, a younger ruler of Campbell could make some of the same progressive changes as the new ruler of Garrison had devised. 

The royal duo, tipsy but not drunk. Definitely not drunk. Roamed around the celebration, meeting nobles and commoners. 

This reminded Gadreel of his Omega, shadowing Castiel to this very spot, helping to treat the ill. Sam hadn’t cared that he was an Omega, or the mate of a prince, he simply wanted to make people feel better.

Oh Chuck, Gadreel missed that boy.

The Omega

Midnight approaching by the time Sam reached the village. He could smell the fire and see sparks of light coming from the square. Whiffing roasted meat caused his stomach to growl at him. 

“Smell like heaven here” Benny said after a deep inhalation through his nose “looks like a party” 

The burly beta galloped quickly to the courtyard, assisting the young Prince down before stalking in on the food. Gabriel, Samandriel and Hannah arrived a moment later, all very grateful to dismount their steeds. They caught sight of Castiel with his Meg, working their way over to him. Except for Sam. Sam searched out his brother and his mate.  
There were so many people, some stared at him, some whispered, others bowed in respect, and all of them made the Omega feel very nervous. It was all that attention that led Gadreel and Dean to find him.

The young Prince launched himself at his older brother; arms snaked around his neck, squeezing tightly.  
“Sammy, Sammy, its ok little brother, everything’s ok now”

“I was so afraid you would get hurt” the Omega refusing to loosen his hold 

“Aw, come on Sammy, you know nothing can hurt me.” Dean offered, pulling back a bit to kiss his brother lightly on his forehead.

Flashes:

Grandfather kissing his forehead

Dean kissing his forehead

Gadreel kissing his forehead

Lucifer kissing his forehead

Hazel eyes closed every time

Sam shook his head violently, blinking a few times until the pictures disappeared. 

“Are you alright, Sam?” Gadreel worried 

“Memories, again”

The Alpha frowned slightly before his mate released Dean and moved to embrace him. The Omega’s arms wrapped over his mate’s torso, reaching around his back and laying his cheek against Gadreel’s chest. Listening to the rhythm of the Alpha’s heart,

“I was worried about you too” the older Prince’s favorite voice told him 

“I’m fine, little one” brushing a kiss in to waves of silky brown hair “we have our kingdom back, I’m overjoyed” 

Sam pulled back slightly, just enough to look up into Gadreel’s indigo eyes,  
“I like that you said ‘our kingdom’. I haven’t told Dean,” peeking over at green eyes, “I want to stay in Garrison, with you and Castiel, to remember” 

The Campbell Prince looked surprised “Are you sure, Sammy? It’s up to you, you know. You don’t have to stay because you think you’re supposed to” 

“No Dean, I want to stay. Castiel said I am bonded to Gadreel. I know because he makes me feel safe. He did a bad thing, but he cares about me. I want to stay with both of you but I can’t. Please don’t be angry. ”

Dean nodded at Sam, telling him that he wasn’t angry and he wanted Sam to feel safe, all the while locking eyes with Gadreel. That exchange spoke volumes ‘hurt my brother again and I will end you’ said green irises.

The Angel

Castiel’s brothers found him immediately; he pulled both of them in to a three way hug that lasted longer than Samandriel and Gabriel were comfortable with. 

Breaking away, he smiled at them both, teary eyed  
“Welcome home, brothers” 

“Overjoyed Castiel” Gabriel speaking exaggeratingly upbeat “I have been to both nearby kingdoms and I have to say, Garrison still has the softest mattresses” 

Samandriel rolled his eyes, mumbling “that man never takes anything seriously” before patting Castiel on his shoulder and leading Hannah inside the castle.

Gabriel mimicked in a high pitched voice “that man never takes anything seriously” adding “what fun is being serious? He looks miserable all the time.” Refocusing on his brother and the blonde “what happened to you two? You look like the cat that ate the canary. Spill”

“Clarence, here, has promised to fill me up fat with pups” Meg answered casually 

“Oh, come on! I haven’t even eaten yet” again with the dramatic vomiting sounds “images of my brother….doing….THAT! You’re both disgusting; I’m not listening to you anymore.” Stomping away, he tossed his head over his shoulder,

“name your first born after me!”


	34. Chapter 34

The Omega

Sam woke up alone. His brother, telling stories of their combined childhoods until the sun began to peak over the horizon, had lulled the Omega into a dreamless sleep. Thankfully dreamless meant nightmare less as well. 

The young Prince quickly dressed and sprinted from the chamber. Dean and the Campbell troops were leaving today, he had to bid them farewell and try not to cry when his big brother went home. 

A late breakfast was served for a group of tired, hungover celebrators. Sam found his brother, his mate and his best friend, all sipping coffee painfully, ignoring their food. He plopped down next to Dean, munching bacon, hearing the older Prince whine 

“Ugh, Sammy, that smells horrible.” 

The mischievous Omega chewed louder and made sinful moaning sounds  
“Mmmmmmm. SO GOOD, Dean.” 

His older brother gagged soundly, running from the room. Chuckles and giggles at Dean’s expense followed. 

“That wasn’t very nice, Sam”  
Castiel, having a similar problem with his stomach, grinned. 

Dean returned a few minutes later, a little bit paler  
“I’m happy to see you’ve remembered how to be an annoying pest of a baby brother” 

“Not a baby, Dean.” Sticking his tongue out to prove it “when do you have to leave?” 

“Right after breakfast, I’m afraid. Now that Garrison is back in good hands, and my irritating Omega brother is back in good hands, I have a life in Campbell to get back to” 

When the majority of the table had finished their breakfast, Campbell soldiers and their Prince loaded up their horses and said their goodbyes.

Hannah embraced Christian, much to Gadreel’s dismay. 

Benny and Ezekiel shook hands, smiling as they ordered one another to take care of their respective princes. 

Dean surprised Gadreel with a manly hug, pounding soundly on his back and mumbling quiet words for the Alpha’s ears only. 

A sincere squeeze from the Campbell Prince to Garrison’s healer, the man who saved both the important omegas in his life, Dean made certain that Castiel knew his gratitude. 

Turning to his brother, the center of his life since he was 4 years old and his father laid the screaming pup in his arm, Dean had no more goodbyes to give.  
He enfolded Sam in his arms, the Omega’s head lying just below his shoulder 

“I have to go, Sammy. I’ll be back, I promise. Castiel will keep an eye on you, make sure you heal properly and Gadreel will keep you safe. You’re going to be all right here, baby brother.  
Remember I love you…”

When the Omega heard his brother sniffle, fighting tears, Sam lost his resolve and began to sob. 

“I’m going to get better. I’ll remember, I’ll work real hard and then I’ll come see you and Lisa and Ben and little Sami. I’ll get better, Dean.” 

Planting a kiss on the top of Sam’s head 

“I know you will, Sammy. 

I know you will”  
The Alpha

Gadreel held his Omega, the boy’s back against his chest; they both watched Prince Dean and his Campbell army gallop out of the courtyard. Sam was still trembling, tears coming silently now, resting his weight against his mate. 

The Alpha dipped his mouth down to the young Prince’s ear,  
“Are you alright sweetheart? Do you need to rest for a bit?”

Sam tilted his head back, gazing at the older man upside down with sad, hazel eyes, nodding. 

Gadreel kissed his Omega on the forehead, taking his hand to guide him inside. 

“I can bring you some tea, Sam. It will help calm you down.” Offered Castiel 

“Please,” Sam whispered, “no more tea” 

The Alpha had a horrible time trying to keep his laughter low,  
“I’ll drink the tea, little one. Castiel would be lost if he couldn’t find a way to help” 

The Omega bowed his head just a bit in agreement. 

Gadreel led his mate to the chamber they had shared together ‘before’. Sam examined the room, drinking in the details, face changing from confusion to recognition.  
Attempting to climb up on the massive bed, Gadreel gave Sam a small boost, a familiar, practiced gesture. The young Prince settled against the headboard, then met blue eyes

“I remember this, this room, this bed. I remember feeling safe. That was you, right? Sleeping by me and holding me?” 

The Alpha nodded with a kind smile, blissful at the Omega’s recollection.  
“We were happy together, Sam. I want to make you happy again” 

Sam returned the smile, inching down on the mattress, bringing the covers over himself.  
“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? Hold me like you used to? I’d like to feel safe again.” 

If there was ever a time in Gadreel’s life that he would shed tears of joy, this was the moment. 

A knock on the door, tea served, the Prince informing his servant that he would be resting the next few hours. The Alpha attempting to control his elation as he crawled in next to his mate, pulling Sam’s back against his chest again, wrapping his arms securely around the boy’s middle, he let out a sigh of complete and utter contentment.

They laid in silence, nothing but the sound of their breathing, until Sam spoke softly  
“We were happy here until Lucifer took me away. Do you think I was happy with grandfather until you took me away?” 

Pressing his lips to his Omega’s ear, Gadreel answered gently  
“I honestly don’t believe you were happy there. I think you didn’t know any other life, so you couldn’t realize that it could be better. Life is better, Sam. Even now, there are so many people who love you, care for you. Speaking with my people last night, many showed deep fondness for you. You’re a pure soul, Omega.” 

Sam took the arm holding him, brought the hand to his face, nuzzling his cheek against the inside of Gadreel’s wrist delicately. 

It only took a few short moments for the young Prince to fall asleep with a sweet grin.

The Angel

An hour or so after Dean departed, Castiel pushed Gadreel’s door open, just a crack, to check on his favorite Omega. Sam, sound asleep, with his mate enfolded around him. Easing the entry shut, he took a few steps back with a frown on his face. 

Meg, never far behind,  
“Why do you look like you just ate something sour?”

“I worried about Sam. I don’t want him to forgive Gadreel so quickly this time.” 

“‘Don’t want him to’? The pup is getting better, closer to his mate; I thought that’s what he was working for.”

“He’s working to gain is memory back. Sam doesn’t know everything his Alpha has done to him, Meg. I treated him the day after Gadreel claimed him. He was injured unnecessarily; I wanted to kill my cousin myself” 

“My fiancé, who respects all life, contemplating the murder of a family member, Good Lord, Clarence, the boy survived, it truly couldn’t have been that horrible.” 

Exhaling in obvious frustration  
“He was a tiny, sheltered, Omega. Ripped out of his bed, raped in the woods like an animal, bitten and torn. If my cousin wasn’t a prince, he would’ve been drawn and quartered in town square. Sam forgave him in a week’s time. He didn’t know any better, but he does now.” 

Meg wondered at the range of emotion on her lover’s face, morphing between sadness to fury in just moments. His tone of voice never changing, same rough but sweet sound. 

She stepped in, cupping his face with her palms  
“Castiel. You’re a wonderful healer and a very devoted friend, but you cannot repair everything for everyone. Sometimes… you have to stand by with a bucket of water while those you care about light fires they cannot control” 

The beta’s eyebrows furrowed, concentrating on reading his lovely lady’s face  
“You are sensitive and poetic when you let your guard down. I like it, very much.” 

Meg shook her head in denial, tugging at the healer’s hand, dragging him back to their chambers.  
“Come, let me be sensitive and poetic with you in here” winking seductively 

“Don’t you ever tire, woman?” Castiel exasperated in feigned shock 

“Not going to get pups by discussing your cousin’s love life, are we?”

The Alpha

Gadreel hadn’t fallen asleep, simply lay with his love in his arms. He overheard most of the discussion drifting from the corridor. While irritated at his cousin’s meddling, he had to admit, if only to himself, that Castiel had a point.

His intention to have Sam fall in love with him before his mate could remember all of his past, may backfire. The Alpha didn’t believe he had to ability to confess his wrongdoings to the boy himself. Deliberations whirled in his head until he felt the young Prince stir leisurely in his arms. 

Nuzzling his nose in the nape of Sam’s neck  
“Feel better, Omega mine?” 

His mate hummed and nodded, turning his head to peak over his shoulder  
“You didn’t sleep, Gadreel?” 

“I didn’t need rest; I just wanted to be with you.”

He was answered with a shy smile as Sam sat up, stretched and asked about lunch. Gadreel helped the smaller Prince down from their grand bed. The Omega grabbed his hand, holding it as they walked down the corridor. Before joining a noisy group in the dining room, Sam stunned his Alpha, tilting up on his toes, placing a soft, tender but very brief kiss on his lips.

His Omega instantly summoned to Princess Hannah’s side, Gadreel stood in the hall for just a moment longer, tracing the warmth on his lips with his fingertips.


	35. Chapter 35

The Angel

The next few weeks were a blur of injured and ill people. Castiel would have been overwhelmed if not for his fiancé and his best friend. Meg and Sam were constantly by his side, learning as they went, helping in whatever way possible.

Sometimes the help was a simple conversation. His blonde beta joked and flirted with patients to distract them from whatever painful cure the healer dealt out. Sam was a natural with the pups. His new way of simple speaking made them comfortable, although before, he barely spoke; only offering shy smiles.

The entire kingdom stayed diligent. Everyone working together to rebuild the land in King Chuck’s vision. There were times Castiel found himself openly staring at the spot he had held his dying uncle. Sorrow and anger would overwhelm him. Unexpectedly, he found comfort speaking with Crowley. Crowley had been there that day; he had made sure the king was treated with respect. He handled taking Castiel and Gabriel prisoners with such grace; it almost felt like an invitation. 

For all of his preening, Crowley was a good man.

The beta managed to pin down his cousin during a calmer day, much to the Prince’s contempt.  
“Gadreel, we need to speak about Sam” 

Tossing his head back, dramatically eyeing the ceiling,  
“Castiel, I am not going to hurt Sam” 

“You’re not going to mean to hurt Sam, but you’re moving too fast. He’s not strong enough. He still has nightmares, still dreams of a faceless man in the woods” 

“I know he does, “Gadreel’s voice softening “I’m there when he wakes up screaming, I calm him down. I wipe his tears, I hold him until he falls back asleep. I’m taking care of him, cousin. He trusts me, feels safe with me” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of, Gadreel. If you mate him again before he has all his memory back, you could lose him forever.”

“Castiel, Dean has faith in me. You know there’s nothing more important to that man than Sam. He wouldn’t have left him in my care if he wasn’t sure.”

Gadreel dismissed Castiel with a look, leaving him standing alone in the corridor with his doubts. Frustrated and angry, the healer stomped off to the library to read every book he could on Omegas. If his best friend was to be mated a second time by the same Alpha, he needed to know more. 

The Alpha 

Gadreel slammed through the door to his chambers, picked up a candelabrum and threw it against the wall. Fist clenched, he blasphemed loudly, kicked a chair across the room then stood there, panting. He heard a whimper, snapping his head around to find the source. 

His Omega sat on their bed, book in his lap and face pale, wide eyes brimming with tears. Gadreel scented the peppery smell of Sam’s fear, an aroma he had prayed never to experience again. Taking a cautious step towards his mate, heart aching when the boy pressed himself further against the headboard. 

“Sam…..” he began gently, “It’s all right. I’m not mad at you.”

“I want to go” the young Prince edged clumsily off the bed, his voice, childlike and unsure. 

“Omega…”

“I want to go” Sam repeated, inching towards the door warily, eyes never leaving Gadreel. 

“Sweetheart, I’d never hurt you. You know that. I’m sorry, I lost my temper. Don’t go” 

His timidly made his way to the hall, softly murmuring  
“You smell wrong, Gadreel.”

Then he was gone. 

The older Prince pressed his knuckles to either side of his head, squeezing his eyes shut, cursing himself for panicking Sam, yet again. He could hear an echo of Castiel’s voice in his head 

“You could lose him forever.” 

The Omega

Sam rushed through the corridors with his book hugged against his chest. His intended destination had been the library, peeking in to see Castiel hovering over a stack of texts, he swiftly passed by. He definitely did not want any more tea.

He made his way out to the back of the castle, to the gardens. Overgrown flowers and shrubs, not properly cared for under Samhain’s rule, helped hide him. The Omega found a spot in the center, settling cross-legged on the grass, catching his breath.

Gadreel had been so gentle and understanding with him. He held him every night, accepting Sam’s soft kisses, never pressing for more. The Omega didn’t know his Alpha was capable of such fury, it scared him. It made him feel small. 

He knew Gadreel wasn’t angry with him, he also knew Gadreel wasn’t angry at the candleholder or the chair and that didn’t protect them. He didn’t really consider who or what his Alpha had been mad at, he only knew he wanted out of that room. For just a moment, he thought his mate would try and stop him but he hadn’t. Only apologized and looked sad. 

Hearing voices enter the garden with him, Sam sank closer to the ground, he still felt like hiding for a while. They were too far away to decipher what they were saying, but close enough that they could be recognized. It was Castiel and Meg.

The Angel

“According to the writings, if Gadreel claims Sam again, biting his other shoulder, they would be bond forever. Completely unbreakable. If either one of them should die, the other would follow soon after. Not only that, they couldn’t be separated for significant length of time without one or both of them falling seriously ill. It’s dangerous, Meg. Gadreel won’t even consider my advice.” 

“The entire alpha/omega mystery never interested me, Clarence. I know you’re worried about Sam, you probably should be. He gives the impression that he’s simple, the way he talks so plainly, but he’s not a pup. Castiel, he memorizes every instruction you give him. He’ll be as good a healer as you are soon.” 

The concerned beta couldn’t help grinning proudly at that.

Sam, the first Omega healer. 

It wasn’t a question of Sam’s intelligence; it was a question of his happiness, his future. Castiel was driving himself mad with thoughts of what could go wrong. His friend, approaching his 17th birthday, survived more pain and sorrow than most people do their entire lives. 

The boy deserved some peace.

The Alpha

Gadreel straightened the mess in his chamber, splashed water from the basin on his face and went in search of his Omega. Checking the common areas, he discovered his cousin and the beautiful blonde in the garden. He listened to the last few sentences from Meg before making his presence known.

Sighing loudly, “Castiel, you seem to have nothing else on your mind today but my Omega. Have you seen him?” 

His cousin regarded him silently.

“Oh that’s enough, both of you. You’re talking ABOUT Sam when you should be talking TO Sam.” The sassy beta, losing her patience, “Gadreel, your Omega asked for a book on pup birthing and I gave it to him over an hour ago. He said he was going to study it in your room” 

Pup birthing, the Alpha blinked. Sam thinking about pups already, or planning on helping pregnant women? Gadreel felt twice as guilty with that information. 

Swallowing his pride, he admitted to upsetting Sam and needing their help to find him. He could tell how his cousin deliberately bit his tongue, not asking how he had upset Sam.  
The trio separated, searching the castle for the young Prince. 

The Omega

Sam listened to the conversation closely. He considered showing himself before they all went looking for him but he wasn’t ready to talk to any of them yet.  
A whistled melody floated from behind him, looking over his shoulder to a friendly face, 

“Hello gorgeous”

“Hello Gabriel” 

“Hiding?”

Sam grinned the affirmative 

“Can’t say I blame ya, kid. Castiel and Gadreel can be a bit intense.” 

“They’re mad at each other. Mad when they talk about me”

Gabriel nodded, lips turned down thoughtfully  
“Ever think about telling them to stop talking about you?”

Sam smiled at the trickster and his simple remedy.

Gabriel gave him a wink response  
“What ya reading there, gorgeous?”

Holding up the text “Book about birth” 

Gabriel took the book, examining the front and back cover  
“This is what you do for fun? You need to keep company with your old pal Gabriel more”

Sam laughed softly, explaining  
“The only males made to give birth are omegas. All other pups are born to females. I should know how this happens before….” His words drifted off 

“Pups, huh? Cassy and Meggy are planning for pups too. Gadreel must be excited”

The Omega shook his head,  
“Haven’t talked to Gadreel about it. He was throwing things and yelling.”

“And that’s why you’re hiding out here, gorgeous?” Gabriel making a ‘tsk tsk’ sounds. “I have a solution, ya know.” 

Sam looked up inquisitively 

The trickster mock whispered “There’s an impressive chocolate cake in the kitchen…” 

The Omega nodded mischievously


	36. Chapter 36

The Omega

Sneaking desert with Gabriel, creeping up to his chamber, still hiding from everyone else, Sam perched on the bed he shared with his mate, attempting to read his book.  
Gadreel entered hesitantly, eyes landing on his Omega with relief, eased down on the foot of the mattress.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, I was worried. Are you all right, little one?”

Sam met his concerned eyes with fearful ones of his own,

“I don’t know how long I was with Lucifer. I know he treated me as a pet and I never resisted. I remember sitting on my bed, reading a book, much like I was when you entered earlier. He rushed in, grabbed me by my wrist and yanked me down the hall to the fireplace. I begged him, Gadreel. I begged him to tell me what I had done wrong. Lucifer said he wasn’t angry with me, that I had to pay for someone else’s mistake.” 

The Alpha listened in horror; Sam had never spoken of his time with Lucifer unless it was to recall a nightmare. He started to open his mouth and offer comfort when his Omega shook his head, pulling his shirt off. Tracing over the “L” shaped scar

“He burned me. I don’t remember any pain worse than that. The smell. Do you know what it smells like, your own skin cooking? I never found out who’s mistake I paid for, or what that mistake was, all I know is I was punished for being an Omega. I was branded because I was smaller and couldn’t fight back. Lucifer was permitted to hurt me without fear of repercussion because he was my alpha.”

Gadreel inched closer, speaking carefully  
“I’m not Lucifer, Sam. I would never hurt you. I could never punish you. You have to know this; I need you to know this. Not matter how infuriated I get, you will always be safe with me. Always” 

The young Prince smiled with a degree of sadness

“Lucifer said I was safe with him, that he would make me happy as long as I was obedient, that he wouldn’t hurt me needlessly. I know he is the reason I have trouble remembering. Why I have nightmares. I believed him. Maybe because I’m an Omega and he was an alpha, maybe because he was big and I’m little, I don’t know why. You’re his brother, you’re an Alpha and you’re bigger than me.”

The Alpha

Gadreel was at a loss for words. He had never once considered Sam comparing him to Lucifer. Overwhelming guilt creeped through his veins.

“Omega, I’m so sorry I scared you. I never want you to feel frightened of me. I know Lucifer hurt you; he hurt your body, and your mind and your soul. I’m here to help you heal, little one. Not because I’m your Alpha or your mate. It’s because I love you, Sam. I don’t wish to own you; I don’t want you to be with me because you think you have to. I need you to be here because you want to. Maybe, one day, you could love me back.” 

The older Prince had failed to realize that he had been crying. Heartfelt tears chasing jagged lines down his cheeks. He sniffled, wiped his face aggressively with the back of his hand and searched out hazel eyes  
.  
Sam was studying him, his own grief and sadness wetting his eyes. The Alpha could see the very moment his Omega decided to trust him. There was almost an audible ‘click’ his in expression. The boy pushed his book aside, crawled to the foot of the bed, and wrapped his arms tightly around Gadreel’s neck. Burying his face in his mate’s shoulder, struggling to enunciate

“I do love you, Alpha. I want to be here, with you.”

His voice receding to a timid whisper  
“I need you to claim me, again. Castiel said it would be forever, this time” 

Gadreel pulled out of the embrace to search Sam’s face. The boy was serious. He made himself ask  
“What did Castiel say?” 

“He told Meg reclaiming would be unbreakable. We could never be separated. You said you loved me, I love you, Gadreel. I need to be safe with you always” the Omega’s voice cracked and bled need, barely perceptible when he admitted

“I want to give you pups” 

The Alpha’s mind screamed at him ‘no! This is wrong!’ 

It was his heart and his body that made the commitment. He kissed his Omega, softly, tenderly, moving the boy from his crouched position on the mattress to straddle his lap. The kiss deepened, Sam opening his mouth to accept his mate’s exploring tongue. Delicate moans quivered from the smaller Prince, vibrating through Gadreel’s throat. He ran his hands through that long, silky brown hair, trailed them down his neck, arriving at the scar on his shoulder.

Gadreel broke the kiss to lean down and brush his lips lovingly across the “L”. He leaned back to catch Sam’s eyes before lifting him up, the young Prince’s legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, moving them both to lay on the pillows properly. 

Side by side, facing together, Sam traced his fingertips reverently past his Alpha’s cheek. Gadreel leaned in to his touch, kissing his palm before breathing out  
“Anytime you want to stop, you tell me and I’ll stop. I need you to be certain you want this” 

His Omega responded by shifting on to his back, pushing his hips up as he shoved his pants off. Laying naked, vulnerable, opening his arms for his mate.  
Gadreel had given him a way out, an option to halt if he changed his mind. Now he was looking at Sam, his mate, his Omega, any qualms with the rights and wrongs, the opinions of his cousin, the chance that it could be too soon, escaped his head, replaced by need and desire.

The Omega

Sam welcomed Gadreel between his legs, his mate kissed him so gently, feather lite. His lips, his jaw, his throat, nibbling a bit on his nipples, down to his stiff, omega cock. Pausing, just a moment, to look at him, he positioned the boy’s legs up, bend, hands beneath his knees, and licked lightly over his rim.

Oh, that felt good. 

Goosebumps caressing his body.  
Encouraged by the lift of Sam’s hips and the soft moans escaping his mouth, Gadreel tongued his hole, lapping around the edges before pressing inwards. Slick already increasing, readying the Omega for his Alpha. 

The young Prince arched his back, fisting the sheets, feeling loved. 

Feeling worshipped. 

Feeling safe.

Gadreel moved back up to his ear,  
“Turn over baby; it will be more comfortable after we knot” 

The Omega had read about knotting, tying together after mating. He kissed his Alpha again, tongues and teeth and lips, then eased on to his stomach, resting his head on his forearms. 

He felt the finger teasing around his hole, pressing slowly, oh so slowly, in to the first knuckle. Sam tensed at the slight burning, raw sensation

“We can stop if I’m hurting you, sweetheart. I only want to make you feel good”

Shaking his head vigorously,  
“No, Alpha, go slow…?” 

The finger began to move, just back and forth a bit, then pressed in again to the second knuckle, feeling Sam tense up again  
“Just breath, baby, relax. I’ll take care of you “ 

And he did, he exhaled all his tension and trusted Gadreel to be tender. 

Now the older Prince’s digit turned and twisted, smoothed by the increasing slick Sam’s body produced. Adding a second finger, scissoring and pumping, the muscles around eased slightly for a third. 

The Omega felt stuffed, full, and it was only Gadreel’s fingers inside him. 

Weight on the bed shifted as his mated quickly disrobed himself, positioning between the boy’s legs, guiding his hips up, stroking the soft skin of his ass before leaning over one more time

“Please tell me you’re sure, Sam. Tell me you want this” 

Twisting his head to gaze over his shoulder,  
“I want you, Gadreel. Make me remember how we were before” 

With that, the Alpha edged inside, inch by inch, controlling his instincts to ram in. He exhaled loudly at the tightness, the heat, the perfection. Sam felt a slight burn, muscles clenching around his mate’s cock. He forced himself to relax, breathing deeply, resting his head on his arms. 

When Gadreel finally pushed in his full girth, the Omega whimpered, the overwhelming sense of fullness overtaking him. His mate ran his hands reverently down his spine,

“Shhh, little one. Let me make it better” 

The Alpha

Gadreel began to move slowly, oh so slowly, inside the vice-like entrance. He was going to mate his love right this time. Make him feel worshipped and adored. Edging out minimally, thrusting back a little at a time, he repeated until slick was dripping from Sam’s hole, until his Omega began making the most wonderful noises.  
Holding his mate’s hips, thumbs lightly skimming over his back, the older Prince coaxed the boy back, meeting his increasingly deeper, harder thrusts.

He felt Sam twitch, moaning quietly as he found the sweet spot, introducing intense pleasure. The young Prince shivered and pushed back against him, every pounding against his prostate bringing increasingly louder sounds of pure ecstasy. Gadreel reached around, tenderly stroking the small Omega cock, relishing Sam’s sounds of complete want, need, please.

“So beautiful, baby. So perfect for me. Let go, sweetheart. I want to hear you, need to hear you come” 

And he did, throwing his head back, crying out in rapture, the walls of his hole clenching and milking Gadreel’s cock. The knot forming, tugging against the rim, the Alpha moved his hand up to the Omega’s stomach, the other arm wrapped around his torso, maneuvering him up against him. Sam’s back to Gadreel’s chest, pumping in with such starvation, he exploded, knot locking him to his mate, before the sharp bite to Sam’s unblemished shoulder drew blood.

The Omega

It was intense.

It was overwhelming. 

The feel of his Alpha inside him, tying them together, come pumping, pumping, pumping. Sudden pain as Gadreel’s teeth punctured through his skin. The book explained the Alpha’s saliva mixing with the Omega’s blood formed a physical bond. Sam’s mind and body were dizzy and weak,

Then…flashes…

A hand, fisting the primal gland behind his neck, feeling limp and powerless

He was being ripped in half. 

The smell, the dull, coppery scent of blood.

Teeth sinking in to his shoulder.

Blackness

Sam came back to the present, laying on the bed with Gadreel behind him, knotted together. His Alpha stroking his hair, frantic voice in his ear  
“Sam! Sam are you all right? Did I hurt you? Please, Omega, answer me”

Time creeped in slow motion, images in his head, memories forgotten,

All came back like a crushing tidal wave.

Gadreel…


	37. Chapter 37

The Alpha

Gadreel felt his Omega sag against him, carefully moving them to lie on their sides without tugging the knot. He franticly tried to bring his mate back to him  
“Sam! Sam are you all right? Did I hurt you? Please, Omega, answer me”

The young Prince murmured quietly, barely perceptible  
“You hurt me” 

In a state of panic, Gadreel searched Sam’s body, running his hands over the boy’s arms, kissing his mating mark  
“The bite? I’m sorry, baby, that part hurts. But I won’t have to do that again, I promise”

“In the woods” the Omega whispered 

“The woods?” the Alpha took just a moment for the words to sink in, his heart battered in his chest, aching. Not now. Oh, God, not now.

“I want to go”

Sam attempted to move away, Gadreel wrapped his arms around the boy’s stomach, pulling him close  
“You can’t move yet, Omega. We’re tied together, don’t pull, you’ll tear.” 

The young Prince began to cry, quietly, as if he could hide it from his mate.

“Why Gadreel? I don’t understand. I begged you, I remember begging you. You said you weren’t like Lucifer. You said you loved me”

his voice, no longer child-like, more like the soft, sweet voice before he killed the Devil. 

The Alpha searched desperately for the right words, words of comfort for his Omega. He found none. What he had done was unforgivable, he wasn’t that person anymore. All he could offer was 

“I’m so sorry, Sam. I do love you, so very much. Claiming you so roughly is the single most regrettable act of my entire life. I would sell my soul to change it; I die before causing you more pain, Omega” 

Sam remained still and silent, his breathing hitched, working distraughtly to calm his weeping. 

They lay soundless until Gadreel felt his knot release his Omega, Sam immediately rolled away. Awkwardly sliding off the bed, his Alpha watched as he stumbled to the basin, cleaning the slick and seed from his body, splashing water on his red, puffy face. 

The Omega

Sam turned from the basin, dressing sluggishly, body aching. He made sure his eyes never wandered to Gadreel, sitting on the bed with a sheet over his lap.  
He studied the floor, toying nervously with his fingers, his soft, sweet voice pleading

“I want to go. May I go, Alpha?” 

It wasn’t until those words were in the air that he realized he was speaking as an Omega again. Asking for permission, timidly not looking his mate in the eyes, it made his stomach flip and his eyes beg to shed tears again. 

The older Prince remained quiet for a moment, felt like forever to Sam, standing fretfully by the door, waiting for approval. 

“You may go whenever you want to, Sam. I don’t own you, that hasn’t changed. Will you come back? Please?” Gadreel’s tone, muted and sorrowful.

The Omega nodded, keeping his eyes on his bare feet, leaving the chamber without a sound. 

 

Sam didn’t want to see anyone, walking briskly through the halls, to his favorite sanctuary, the flowers, the trees, the air and the birds. He located his last hiding spot, dropping cross-legged, burying his face in his hands, and sobbed. Loud, heart wrenching sounds drifting in to the roses, he couldn’t comprehend how he could still produce tears.

He remembered everything.

It made his head ache and his heart hurt. His whole life, a series of pictures in his brain. What struck him the most wasn’t what happened in the woods, or smashing Lucifer’s head in with the branding iron, it was how differently he acted and how differently he was treated when he had no idea what was expected of a proper Omega. 

Sam huddled in to himself, as if hugging his legs to his chest and resting his head on knees would shield him from the real world. He had no idea how long he stayed there. The sky was darkening, sun sliding down from the clouds, cricket’s songs replacing the chirping of birds. 

The voice that found him this time wasn’t the carefree trickster; it was his friend, his healer.  
“Hello Sam” 

“Hello Castiel” 

The Angel 

“We’ve been searching for you for hours. Have you been here the all day?” 

The Omega lifted his head, tear stained face fixed on Castiel.  
“I went back to my chamber for a while”

Concern flooded the beta’s voice  
“Are still upset about Gadreel losing his temper this morning?” 

Shaking his head, inhaling deeply, meeting Castiel’s blue eyes  
“I remember. I remember everything.” 

The healer’s expression changed instantly.  
“Everything, Sam?” 

“You knew, Castiel. You knew my nightmares were about Gadreel and you said nothing. I imagined it was Lucifer, or some other man I didn’t know. I never once considered it was my Alpha.” 

“I apologize; I believed it would be better for you to remember on your own.”

“It doesn’t feel better” Sam muttered, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hands. “I don’t want to be here anymore. I made the wrong decision.” 

“I can take you to Dean, I promised him I would if you were unhappy in Garrison” 

“It’s no longer an option, it’s too late” words coming out in a whimper.

“No, Gadreel will be upset but he swore to Dean not to stop you if you wanted to go home” 

The Omega shook his head, vigorously, brown hair teasing across his blood-shot, hazel eyes. He gave a sad smile as he pulled his shirt to one side, exposing the newest of three mating marks, blood still drying.

“Oh my God! That bastard! I’ll kill him this time!” Castiel spat through clenched teeth. 

“No, Castiel, I asked him to, truth be told, it was a plea. I needed to feel safe, stable. Now, I feel everything but. I feel weak and small again. I smell him and go submissive, he speaks and I can’t look him in the eyes, all I want to do is obey and be praised by my Alpha. It’s compulsive and instinctive and I hate it.”

“I can’t be certain, but I suppose your Omega instincts may have surfaced even without your memory restored. Renewing the mating bond with you Alpha, the act alone could alter your behavior” 

Wavering uncertainty making his voice tremble, Sam asked

“What do I do now? I love him, Castiel. I don’t think I did before my mind broke, I remember following and obeying, but not loving. That night, in the forest, I was so terrified and confused. I try so hard to separate that feeling from Lucifer’s branding. Being an Omega has been the focus of my life since I presented. I’m a rare male Omega, stared at as if I’ve grown horns and a tail.” 

“You’ve grow so much since I first met you, Sam. The boy carried in to my chambers, bleeding and broken, could never have spoken so freely. You were guarded and untrusting, you became open and happy. At least you were until today. You’ll have to reconcile both sides of yourself, the Omega and the free spirit.” 

The young Prince leaned back in the grass; legs stretched in front of him and gazed up at the stars in the night sky. Castiel was struck again by how truly beautiful the boy was.  
“Ready to return inside with me?” 

“I want to stay and hide a little longer. Being alone helps” 

The healer patted Sam on his shoulder, rose to his feet and headed in to find Gadreel. 

He had a few choice words for his dear cousin. 

The Alpha 

Gadreel reluctantly climbed from the sheets, cleaning up and dressing. He pivoted a full circle, examining the room, as if there may be a solution there. Nothing.  
He wanted to be here when his Omega returned. 

The sun slipping away, pink and purple inked the sky, he half-heartedly lit his lamp. His gaze landed on Sam’s book, so he picked up the text, settled in a chair by the window.

Completely submersed in the words, discovering a great deal about male omega and pups, he almost jumped out of his skin as his chamber door slammed open so violently, it smashed in to the wall beside it.

His cousin stood in the seething, breathe ragged and blue eyes enraged. The Alpha was in no mood to placate the meddling beta.

“Come to offer more advice on my Omega, Castiel? This isn’t a good time, return later when I have the patience to tolerate your insistent rambling.” 

The healer crossed the room at surprising speed, fisted Gadreel’s shirt to pull him up, out of the chair. The Garrison prince, considerably bigger and stronger than his cousin, allowed himself to be manhandled, curios to see how far Castiel would take this. 

“I warned you, Gadreel. I repeated myself until I was blue in the face; I could hear my own voice echoing the phases in my dreams. But you do whatever you want, don’t you? Regardless of whom it hurts and what consequences follow. Will you ever grow up, cousin? Is this who will be crowned king of our beloved kingdom?” 

The Alpha twisted Castiel’s fists from his clothing, pushing him back with very little force,  
“What are you talking about now?”

An impatient, exasperated noise and an incredulous look  
“Sam, Gadreel. Sam. Your Omega, your mate, the boy you just damaged AGAIN.”

The older Prince’s eyes widened in comprehension, mouth open in shock  
“You’ve spoken to Sam. Where is he?”

Castiel shook his head, voice lowering to one of defeat  
“You mated him again. He was healing, recalling things on his own. Whatever you did flooded him with everything. Every single tragedy he survived, pouring in to his mind at one time. We’re fortunate the boy can even speak” 

“He asked me to, Castiel. He wanted to be with me. This was what I waited for, he was ready. Sam consented to every touch, I swear to God. I love him, cousin. I’ll fix this, if it takes a lifetime, I’ll make him happy again” 

That soft, sweet voice drifted in from the doorway 

“Stop”


	38. Chapter 38

The Omega

“Please, stop” 

Sam was exhausted. Too much had happened today, too many truths revealed. Although his newly recovered Omega instincts screamed at him not to express demands to his Alpha, the young Prince pleaded with his mate and his best friend.

“Please, no more fighting.” 

He sounded so fragile, so overwhelmed; Gadreel and Castiel went silent immediately at his request. The healer padded over to his friend, pulling him in to a brotherly embrace

“I’m sorry, Sam” he soothed, pulled back slightly to look into bright hazel eyes “you should rest. I believe you’ve had a traumatic day, but if you need me, you know where my chambers are”

The Omega gave him a sad smile, a nod of his head and bid him goodnight. The beta gave the Alpha one last warning glance, before leaving the room, clicking the door behind him softly. 

Sam stood awkwardly, fidgeting with his fingers again, until Gadreel crossed the room, book in hand. 

“I’ve been reading this” handing the text to his mate “Do you think, after everything, you would still want to birth my pups?”  
It was a tender question, an attempt to pull his mate out of the omega role. Inquiring about his wants instead of issuing orders. 

Sam examined the book cover, raised his head to meet his mate’s deep blue eyes, answering so timidly, “Do you realize that an omega male can catch even when not in heat? Their scent will change within the first few weeks” as if testing the older man’s acquired knowledge, adding a poignant smile

“I still love you, Alpha. I want a life with you. I want a family with you” 

Gadreel touched his forehead to Sam’s  
“And I will give you everything you want, my sweet Omega” 

The Alpha 

The following week was a blur of planning and organizing. The kingdom of Garrison was to have a four day celebration, inviting the entire royal family of Campbell and their court to join them. There would be Gadreel’s coronation, officially making him King of Garrison, then a grand wedding for the new King’s dear cousin and his chosen beta bride.  
Through all the chaos and preparation, Gadreel felt blessed every night, holding his sweet Omega in his arms. Sam had, somehow, forgiven him, again. Never existed a purer soul in all of creation, at least not in Gadreel’s heartfelt opinion. His Omega smelled content, then happy once word reached Campbell and Prince Dean confirmed his intended presence for the revelry. 

Castiel, focusing his attention on his betrothed, had stepped back from his concerns, letting Sam and Gadreel find balance together. Hannah bubbled around the castle, thrilled at the news Christian would be coming with his cousin. 

The Alpha felt as if the stars had finally aligned and fate, itself, smiled on his kingdom and his family.

The eve of his coronation, the soon-to-be king discovered how very nervous he was. His Omega, scenting his anxiousness, climbed in his lap, resting his head on his shoulder and nosing his neck, offering wordless comfort. Gadreel sniffed his mate, directly behind his ear where the scent gland is strongest and gasped stridently.

“Sam! Are you sick, do you feel feverish?” moving to press his lips against his Omega’s forehead, attempting to determine his temperature.

“I feel fine, Alpha. Happy, loved, better than I ever have before. Why do you ask?"

“Your scent, it’s too sweet. Sickly so. I’ll fetch Castiel, have him check you over” 

Before Sam could protest, Gadreel was off the bed and sprinting down the corridor. Knocking brutally on his cousin’s door, an irritated blonde flung it open unceremoniously 

“What, your highness? What? You would think the castle was burning down around us.” 

Not attempting to hide his impatience, the Alpha barked,  
“Something is wrong with Sam, I need Castiel” 

The healer soon brushed past Meg, offering an apology in his hurry, rushing down the hall to the Omega.

Sam sat cross legged on the massive mattress, eyebrows raised in confusion  
“I don’t feel ill at all, Castiel. Gadreel is fretful about the ceremony, making himself insane” 

Regardless of the boy’s assurances, the healer rested next to him on the bed, stroking his forehead, listening to his heart, concluding there to be no indication of sickness.  
Seeing his cousin shake his head, the Alpha insisted 

“Scent him, Castiel. Precisely behind his ear”

Exchanging eye rolls with Sam, the beta inhaled deeply over the scent gland, gasping as his cousin had. With a surprised expression on his face, and a smile tugging at his lips, the healer announced 

“You, my dear, dear friend, are with pup”

The Omega

The world stopped.

The earth itself no longer turned. 

Time stood still and everything froze in place.

It took Sam three deep breathes and a very deliberate swallow to ask Castiel to repeat himself.

His friend chuckled happily,  
“You’re pregnant Sam. By the strength of your scent, I would guess only a week or so.” 

The Omega still blinked at the beta, as if he spoke a different language. 

Pregnant? 

Already? 

He wanted pups, desperately, but never imagined they would be blessed with them so soon. A week? That would mean he had caught when Gadreel reclaimed him. Gadreel…

The young Prince looked up at his mate, wide eyed and in shock, attempting to gage the Alpha’s reaction.  
Garrison’s soon-to-be king looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach. After a few moments of disbelief, a proud grin stretched triumphantly across his face. Practically pushing the healer off the bed, he trapped Sam in to his arms and clung to him. 

“A pup, my love. A pup!” Gadreel peppered loud, smacking kisses all over his mate’s face, making the boy giggle and laugh. The Alpha laid his hand tenderly on his Omega’s stomach, a tiny life growing there, and Sam thought that if there was indeed a heaven, this must surely be it. 

The Angel 

Castiel’s cheeks physically hurt from smiling so broadly. Tip-toeing out of the room, leaving the rejoicing couple their privacy, he ambled back to his chambers. His beautiful, impatient fiancé propped up against the headboard with arms crossed. He crawled slowly, deliberately from the bottom of the bed towards his beta love. Kissing her softly on lips before moving his mouth to her ear, 

“Our new king will have an heir sooner than anyone could’ve expected”

Meg drew back to look at Castiel, “Sam?” 

Her betrothed nodded,  
“I think we need to make sure our Majesty’s pup has a proper playmate. Don’t you?”

The blonde smirked, in a way only she could, winking as she began to undress,  
“I’ve never failed a challenge, My Lord” 

Smiling and laughing through their love-making, exhausted and sweaty, resting naked in soiled sheets, the former consort of the Queen of Samhain confessed 

“Who would have believed, just a few months ago, that I would be marrying the kindest, gentlest, most beautiful man on earth? The depth in which I love you frightens me at times, Clarence. Like a dream I’d loathe to wake from. You make me feel…soft. Does that make sense to you?” 

Castiel understood. If he could make her feel ‘soft’, keep her calm and at peace, then he would be a success as a husband. He witnessed her smoothness the first time he had laid eyes on her. For all her brash humor and defenses, Meg owned a heart of gold she kept well hidden from the world. Castiel had uncovered it and would always nurture it with all the gentle appreciation she deserved. 

The Omega

For the following four days and nights, the kingdom of Garrison transformed itself in to one huge party. King Gadreel, having been crowned in a flawless coronation, presided over the wedding of the empire’s beloved healer and his fiery blonde beta. 

Dean, Lisa, Ben and little Sami had traveled from Campbell; Sam was overjoyed and overwhelmed to tell them about his expected pup. He and Lisa discussed names as Gadreel and Dean exchanged brotherly hugs. 

Hannah was finally made speechless, a feat no one would ever thought possible, when Christian Campbell asked the Alpha King for the Princess’s hand in marriage. Gadreel gave his blessing and cried a few private tears at his Omega sister’s departure. 

As the celebrations came to a close, Campbell guests and a few migrating Garrisons prepared to leave, hugs and farewells exchanged, Sam leaned his back against his mate’s chest, once again, witnessing his brother depart. There were no sorrowful tears this time, only the promise of return visits and heartfelt congratulations all around. 

Prince Sam and Prince Dean of the Campbell kingdom had a bond, a brotherly love, like no other. 

No amount of distance or time would hinder that.

The Omega felt blessed, honored, rewarded with his new life. His Alpha King loved him deeply, his very best friend and healer, always there for him, and when he required honest advise dispensed with humor and perhaps something sweet, he had his trickster. 

The men who risked their very lives to protect a small, precious jewel.

Epilogue 

The King’s Omega thought he had felt pain before. He had been mistaken. This agony was beyond imagination. He was sweaty, exhausted, clinging tightly to Meg’s hand, her swollen stomach bumping against the bed’s edge. Castiel hunched between the boy’s legs, instructing him to breath and, frankly, infuriating him with such simple instruction.

King Gadreel and his cousin, Gabriel, paced back and forth in the hallway outside the chamber. Frantic screams of pain and whimpers of torture floating out beneath the door, causing him to fight his Alpha protective instincts and not crash in to the room.

An angry, loud cry came from a tiny, red faced female pup as she was expelled from a warm womb. Castiel cleaned her immediately, cutting the cord of life and wrapping her tightly before laying her on Sam’s chest. Overwhelming joy squeezed tears out of the Omega’s eyes as he stroked a headful of brown curls. 

He was inhaling a breath to call his mate in to the room and meet his daughter, when another devastating urge to push hit him and he screamed.

Castiel and Meg exchanged confused looks before the healer gazed down. Another headful of chestnut hair, trying to push out in to the world. Meg lifted the girl from Sam’s chest, cradling her as Castiel announced, 

“Twins Sam. We’re not done yet”

Twins!

The Omega was dizzy, fell back against the pillows, praying for strength then put every bit of energy he had left to bear down.

Castiel pulled a male pup, silent, still and blue in to his arms. No breath. The healer looked at Meg with panic, Sam’s head lolled on the cushions, waiting to hear the cry of his pup.

 

Silence

 

Castiel cleared the pup’s throat, rubbed the boy’s chest briskly and breathed air into his mouth.

 

Silence

 

Meg began to weep, holding the shrieking first born to her breasts.

The Omega pulled himself up as much as he had the strength to, reaching for his pup.

“Give him to me” the soft, sweet voice could barely be heard. 

Cherishing the lifeless pup to his neck, bending down to scent behind the boy’s teeny ear, Sam whispered 

 

“Come back to me, little one.”

 

Castiel had left to summon Gadreel, the Alpha King sobbing softly as he reached for his mate.  
He felt his own heart break when he heard Sam whisper again

 

“Come back to me, little one” 

 

A sudden soft inhale, followed by a squeak-like cry caused everyone in the room to stare at the small miracle on Sam’s chest. Castiel scooped him up, wrapping him in a warm blanket, observing his blue lips turning a gorgeous pink color.

Handing the frail pup to the Omega, Castiel found himself weeping as loudly as Gadreel and Meg. Sam kept his pup against his neck, nose in his scent gland, and cooed 

 

“Welcome back, little one” 

 

Looking up at his Alpha, proud father of twin pups, a girl to be named Deanna after her uncle and a boy to be named Charles, called Chuck, after his grandfather, the Omega turned the pup’s face towards the King of Garrison 

 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

 

The Omega  
The Alpha  
The Angel  
The Devil 

The Jewel 

The End


End file.
